leyendo time is on my side, para resolver los errores por venir
by red snorlax 42
Summary: en el solsticio de invierno aparecen Caos y Las Hermanas del Destino para que los dioses y sus hijos lean sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones y puedan rectificarlos antes de que sucedan y se puedan arrepentir
1. prologo

"Leyendo" Time Is On My Side

Los personajes ni la historia en la que me base no son de mi propiedad, los personajes son del conocido Tío Rick Riordan y la historia en la que me baso es de Hitsuzen278, yo no recibo ningún crédito y hago esta versión sin fines de lucro

Esta es mi primera historia desde que estoy en esta página y espero que les guste, me decidí por hacer este "Leyendo" porque en verdad me encanta la historia, y Hitsuzen, si lees esto y estoy seguro de que lo harás, ¡actualiza pronto amigo! ahora sin más preámbulos que comience el capítulo (para aclarar esto pasa en el solsticio donde luke roba los símbolos de Hades y Zeus)

* * *

Prologo: Sentencia de los Sinos

Era el solsticio de invierno, y los dioses estaban dando por sentado los temas que se habían discutido, a la vez que sus hijos se dividían en dos grupos, uno que los escuchaba de manera bastante atenta, y el otro que se permitía fastidiar un poco a sus padres con preguntas y ese tipo de dudas que no pudieron resolver antes; entonces de manera sorpresiva todos son cegados por un gran flash de luz que aparece de repente cerca del centro de la Sala de Reuniones del Olimpo

-¿cuál es la razón de que nos honren con sus presencias mis señoras?- pregunta Zeus haciendo una ligera reverencia y enarcando una ceja después de haberse levantado del trono

-no nos veas las caras de tontas Señor del Cielo, vinimos para que lean sobre un semidiós, un hijo de Poseidón que sufrió por todos sus errores que han cometido y cometerán en un futuro- hablo Laquesis haciendo aparecer un libro con aspecto algo desgastado cerca de los Tronos Olímpicos

-ustedes recapacitaran y no cometerán esos errores como los tontos que fueron en esa línea de tiempo- dijo Cloto

\- como se atreven a venir a nuestra casa, a insultarnos y decirnos que leamos un libro sobre un simple diosecillo sin importancia alguna, eso no será permitido por mi autoridad como Rey- dijo Zeus enfurecido y cargando el aire de rayos crepitantes y con olor a ozono debido a los insultos de las Moiras

Pero de un momento a otro toda la sala se oscureció de manera bastante repentina y casi al instante se dejó sentir una presencia mucho más antigua y de lejos más poderosa que todos ellos juntos y cuando volvió a iluminarse la sala se pudo ver a la persona que había aparecido

Una mujer con aspecto de estar en sus cuarenta años, color de piel morena y con un cuerpo bastante conservado y proporcionado, esa mujer es conocida como la Primordial Caos, y su aparición hizo que de manera inmediata Zeus pasara de la ira a un estado de nerviosismo con un ligero toque de miedo

\- ohh g-gran señora, cual es el motivo de presentarse ante nosotros- pregunto Zeus dando una reverencia más pronunciada esta vez evitando mirar a Caos a los ojos

-no es necesario que tengas que hacer eso Zeus, sabes que no tienes que fingir ante mi presencia, solo vengo a corroborar lo que dicen las Hermanas, tienen que leer ese libro, es importante que lo hagan por el bien del futuro de esta línea temporal- dijo Caos con una ceja levantada debido al cambio de comportamiento tan repentino que tuvo Zeus después de que llegara

\- está bien mi señora leeremos el libro sobre ese semidiós- dijo Zeus de una manera un poco irritada mientras dejaba de hacer la reverencia pero aun sin mirar a los ojos a Caos

-traeré también a algunos campistas del futuro junto a los semidioses del Campamento Júpiter, ellos tienen que estar presentes en la lectura, porque también los envuelve a ellos-

Al oír el nombre del campamento romano todos los dioses se tensaron completamente mientras se dirigían miradas nerviosas entre ellos, a la vez los semidioses que estaban escuchando todo se desconcertaron al escuchar que otro campamento para semidioses existía aparte del campamento mestizo aparte de sorprenderse por enterarse que vendría gente del futuro para la lectura

-¿Pero mi señora, no tendremos problemas con nuestras formas romanas si los trae hasta ese lugar y si trae gente del futuro, eso no cambiara la historia?- pregunto Atenea algo nerviosa por tener que pelearse con su contraparte romana

Caos, viendo que los dioses se tensaron los tranquilizo asegurándoles que ella detuvo el tiempo y lo anclo para que tener a los chicos del futuro sin arruinar el presente

\- ya teniendo todo aclarado, me iré y les mandare a varios de los semidioses del futuro para que también sean espectadores en esto- dijo Caos mientras se iba junto a las Hermanas del Destino en un flash de luz al cual le siguió otro en donde aparecieron un grupo de chicos los cuales, por cierto, se veían claramente confundidos de estar en ese lugar

-den un paso al frente y preséntense todos- dijo Poseidón al ver el pequeño grupo de chicos que había llegado al lugar

\- soy Reyna Ramírez Avila-Arellano, pretora del Campamento Júpiter e hija de Bellona- dijo una chica morena, de cabellos negros y un semblante y actitud bastante seria lo cual hizo que los dioses se tensaran un poco al saber su identidad

\- yo soy Leo el Increíble Valdez, hijo de Hefestos, y consejero de la Cabaña 9- dijo un joven de cabello negro de una forma algo ridícula haciendo una pose logrando relajar un poco la tensión que se había acumulado en el sitio

-me llamo Piper Mclean, soy hija de Afrodita y consejera de la Cabaña 10- dijo una hermosa joven de ojos caleidoscópicos y con una daga atada al cinturón, haciendo que Silena Beauregard levante una ceja y la mire con interés preguntándose qué paso para que ella dejara de ser la consejera de su cabaña

-yo soy Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de la diosa Artemisa- fijo una chica con aspecto bastante punk con un arco a sus espaldas y una tiara encima de sus desordenados cabellos, haciendo que tanto Zeus como annabeth Chase y Luke Castellan abrieran los ojos a mas no poder debido a su presencia

-yo soy octavian, legado de apolo y Augur del Campamento Júpiter- dijo un chico con aspecto desgarbado y rubio, y, aunque parezca raro, con un osito de felpa en un costado de su cintura junto a una daga hecha de Oro Imperial

-yo soy Grover, el actual Señor de lo Salvaje- dijo un sátiro, algo alto, con unos cuernos bastante crecidos en su cabeza, haciendo que Dionisio lo mire con interés por lo que dijo y haciendo que a Hermes se le hagan agua los ojos por lo que seguramente le paso a su hijo para que otro sea el Señor de lo Salvaje

-soy Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón- dijo una guapa chica de piel oscura, la cual al presentarse hizo que Hades se sorprendiera al ver a su hija viva

Al ver que ya todos se presentaron la diosa Hestia hizo aparecer algunos asientos después de que los dioses cambiaran su tamaño a uno más cómodo para sus hijos y Apolo, para que los recién llegados no se sintieran tan confundidos chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer una ligera luz dorada sobre ellos, la cual los ponía al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo y se sentaron para que todos terminaran fijando su vista en el libro que todavía nadie había recogido

-Atenea hija podrías recoger el libro para empezar de una buena vez con la lectura y terminar con esto de inmediato- le dijo Zeus a su hija Atenea, la cual obedeció agarrando el libro con un deje de irritación al hacerlo

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos pudo notar que el libro parecía bastante viejo debido a que la portada estaba algo arrugada se le veía un ligero color amarillento a las hojas

\- el título del libro es Time Is On My Side, menudo título tan raro aun para un libro que hable sobre un semidiós- dijo Atenea para regresar a su asiento y poner el libro en sus rodillas para empezar la lectura

* * *

Bueno, este es una especie de prologo o una introducción para la verdadera historia que comienza el próximo capítulo, en este vimos que llegaron algunas personas del futuro, no hice que llegaran todos de una vez ya que los iré incluyendo de a poco mientras vaya avanzando la lectura del libro, también veremos las reacciones de todos cuando vayan leyendo y se enteren de lo que pasara, asi que hasta aquí llego por ahora, Red (ósea yop) se despide, nos veremos en el próximo cap, y espero que les guste esta historia ya que es la primera que hago


	2. capitulo 1

Buenas compañeros, aquí Red con un nuevo capítulo cargado de emociones para nuestros queridos personajes que no se imaginan los que les espera al leer el tan misteriosos libro dejado por Caos y Las Hermanas del Destino, será bastante divertido ver las reacciones de todos ellos cuando lo lean, se verán cambios en la forma de ver de varios personajes y se sabrán cosas que ayudaran que no sea todo un desastre en un futuro cercano para todos ellos, bueno, sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capitulo de hoy para que puedan disfrutarlo como se debe así que, nos vemos en las notas finales

Nota: lo que esta en **Negrita** es lo que se esta leyendo, para que después no se confundan

Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia en la que se basa este fic no son de mi autoría, sino de Rick Riordan y de Hitsuzen278 respectiva mente (es un fastidio tener que poner esto en cada capitulo, pero que se le a hacer)

* * *

Capítulo 1: iniciando lectura y sorpresas inesperadas

\- bien Atenea, empieza a leer para saber que dice el libro, y terminar con esta tontería de una vez- dijo Zeus de una manera un poco impaciente, queriendo que se acabe esto lo más rápido posible y dedicarse a cosas más importantes que leer un libro

\- no seas tan impaciente padre, ya empiezo a leer, así que no me interrumpan mientras lo hago para poder terminarlo- dijo Atenea viéndolos a todos con una mirada de advertencia si la interrumpían, y al ver que estaban atentos a sus palabras empezó el capitulo

 **Capitulo 1: time is on my side**

 _ **El sudor corriendo por mi frente lentamente, cayendo constantemente al suelo, humedeciendo aún más la tierra tras la torrencial tormenta que hay en este momento. Una tormenta provocada por el dolor, la pérdida, la desesperación, y mi locura.**_

 _ **Mi pelo, negro como lo tenía mi padre, meciéndose violentamente con los desaforados vientos. Como si hubiese tomado vida propia. El pelo con el cual ellas sabían jugar y burlarse de mí, ya que era indomable. Llegando fácilmente hasta mi cintura ahora. Descuidado y sucio. Ya no hay nadie que juegue con él.**_

 _ **Mi piel, la que alguna vez fue de un color bronceado natural, ahora es pálida. Las cicatrices recibidas por mis enemigos a través de los años se mezclan con las auto-infringidas que me hice para despertar de esta eterna pesadilla. De más está decir que fue en vano, pues no funcionó, aún sigo aquí. Tranquilamente uno puede ver que mi cuerpo no tiene cicatrices, sino que las cicatrices tienen un cuerpo.**_

-que comienzo tan deprimente para un libro, se nota que este semidiós, ha pasado por terribles cosas como para estar así- dijo Apolo con un poco de lastima al escuchar el estado de ese semidiós, sorprendiendo un poco a los demás ya que hablo de una manera algo repentina y haciendo que Atenea detenga su lectura por unos momentos

-debe ser porque es un griego, y los griegos como son débiles le paso eso a ese estúpido- dijo Octavian mofándose de los griegos sintiéndose superior a ellos

Todos los semidioses gruñeron al escucharlo y algunos querían una forma de desquitarse pero no lo hacían debido a que no quieren iniciar algún pleito con los dioses, los cuales fruncieron el ceño al oír al romano

-Cuida tus palabras Romano, que no estas en tu campamento ni ningún cargo en este lugar, aquí podrías ser eliminado por tu insolencia- gruño Ares que casualmente estaba afilando una daga que tenia en un bolsillo de su armadura, cuando de un fogonazo de luz aparece una nota delante de clarisse, la cual agarro y la miro con curiosidad, mientras los demás tenían sus miradas fijas en la nota

-la nota dice "no pueden asesinar a ninguno de los semidioses presentes ni los que llegaran después, no importa el peso de lo que ustedes lean, ni las malas o buenas decisiones que hayan tomado, atte. Caos"- termino de decir clarisse gruñendo un poco por la prohibición igual que sus hermanos y su padre

\- bueno, ahora si ya terminaron seguiré con la lectura, así que silencio todos- dijo atenea con un deje de irritación gracias al Legado de Apolo

 _ **Mis ojos verdes, has perdido su brillo, ya no hay diversión o felicidad en ellos. La expresividad que cuando joven una vez mostraban, han muerto. El verde en el que ellas se perdían por largos minutos, ha palidecido. El dolor se puede divisar en ellos. La pérdida es lo único que reflejan ahora.**_

 _ **Los labios con los que besaba sus frentes, sus mejillas coloradas, sus narices respingonas, sus bocas suaves y sus estómagos, se han vuelto secos. No tengo a nadie con quien usarlos para demostrar mi amor. El cariño de un novio, un amante, un esposo o un padre.**_

 _ **Mis manos que una vez fueron fuertes, ahora son prácticamente un mísero reflejo de ello. Mis delgados y largos dedos que acariciaban sus caras, jugaban con sus cabellos para fastidiarlas a mi diversión, sentían las pataditas que mis hijos daban en los ombligos de sus madres, ahora están quemadas por el fuego y roídas por los monstruos con los que he peleado.**_

 _ **Los músculos de mi cuerpo, que hace tiempo eran nervudos por no tan grotescos, brindándome la anatomía estilizada de un nadador profesional, están cansados, duelen, arden, piden a gritos que descanse, sin fuerzas se aferran a mi espada, en un último esfuerzo para acabar con ella.**_

 _ **La sensación de metal en el interior de mi boca, me indica el sobreesfuerzo al que he forzado a mi cuerpo. Mis pulmones lloran, quieren aire que yo no puedo darles, Desangrándose desde adentro, empeorando mi estado de salud. Siento como el pecho me oprime, la sangre sube por mi garganta y escapa a borbotones por mi boca. Mi enfermedad se agrava, me he dejado estar, la tristeza me comía, el odio no ayudaba tampoco. Pero no tengo a nadie que me espere y me reciba con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos en casa. La persona que tengo frente a mí, de rodillas ha ayudado en eso. Y ahora lo pagará.**_

 **-** rayos, este tipo ha sufrido bastante por lo que se escucha, nadie debería pasar por ese tipos de cosas, cualquiera se sentiría completamente devastado de perder a su familia- dijo Hermes mientras veía como Afrodita y sus hijas junto con Hestia se secaban las lagrimas de los ojos

\- lo que también me preocupa es esa enfermedad que el menciona, he visto similares pero nada que se parezca o tenga esos síntomas en especifico- dijo Apolo con un semblante algo serio y con una mano en su barbilla tratando de reconocer de que enfermedad se trata sin éxito alguno

-Bueno Tena, puedes seguir con la lectura, ya nosotras terminamos aquí- dijo Afrodita terminando de arreglarse el rostro junto a sus hijas

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas así Afrodita! Seguiré leyendo para terminar este capitulo que creo le falta poco para que se acabe- dijo Atenea con un tono algo enojado por como la llamo la Diosa del Amor

 _ **-Sabes, por mí podrías haber matado a quien se te hubiese dado las ganas. Podrías haber torturado, manipulado, jugado, y asesinado a quien tu corazón indicase. Pero nunca tendrías que haber tocado un pelo a mi familia-**_

 _ **-Eres un estúpido, cabeza de algas, podrías haber sido lo que quisieras, pero elegiste a esas perras-**_

 _ **-Esas "perras" como tú dices, eran mis amores, amores que tú te encargaste de eliminar una a una-**_

 _ **-Y orgullosa de ello. ¿Ahora qué me harás Jackson? Estoy a tu merced. Has los que quieras, total nadie te espera en tu casa. Eres un perdedor, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás-**_

 _ **-Puede que lo sea, pero tú también lo eres ahora. Desde el primer momento que comenzaste todo este teatro. Realmente estás loca. Eres como un animal que quería que le presten atención a cualquier precio-**_

 _ **-¿Y si así era? Logre lo que buscaba. Los olímpicos han caído, los semidioses también. Pero lo más importante, tus preciadas esposas fueron asesinadas felizmente por mi mano. Y tú no pudiste hacer nada para impedirlo. Sus caras cuando las apuñalaba por detrás eran de comedia. Y el llanto de esos molestos niños, como disfruté en hacerlos silenciar-**_

Todos se quedaron de piedra, en especial los Dioses al saber que todos ellos murieron en este futuro, lo cual en este tiempo parecía impensable; Hestia lloraba a lagrima viva debido a que no sabia que podía haber personas que hicieran lo que esa mujer le hizo a ese pobre chico, prácticamente le arrebato a su familia y eso no se o merecía nadie a sus ojos

Mientras que la semidiosa y sátiro del futuro(n/a: ósea Thalia y Grover) entrecerraron los ojos al oír el apellido Jackson y al momento se miraron a los pensando "esperemos que no sea quien creemos que es ese Jackson"

Ya cuando Atenea salió de la incredulidad, llamo la atención de los otros para que escucharan con claridad lo que esta leyendo

 _ **-Perdí a mis primeros amores por "rescatarte", perdí a mis novias por una guerra en la cual ideaste y fuiste parte, y perdí a mis esposas e hijos porque no soportaste el hecho de perder. Me das lástima. Y es por eso que no te estoy matando Chase. Te estoy sacrificando. Adiós, chica sabia- declaré en un susurro.**_

 _ **Mientras bajaba mi espada en un arco mortal hacia la corona de su cabeza. Hundiéndose suavemente, separándola en dos. La sangre saliendo a chorros, sus ojos desorbitados, y su boca moviéndose erráticamente. Levantando mi pie izquierdo hacia su pecho, usándolo a modo de palanca para retirar mi espada de ella.**_

 _ **Ha terminado, ella pagó, pero yo aún estoy aquí. Realmente soy un perdedor. Las extraño mucho. Me decido a ir a verlas por última vez, antes de reunirme con ellas.**_

Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo drástico que había sido todo eso, mientras que Annabeth se retorcía un poco en su asiento junto a Luke, mientras que Grover Y Thalia abrieron bien los ojos al darse cuenta de quienes se trataban esas dos personas que salen en la historia, lo cual les dolió ya que no pensaban que ella seria capaz de todas esas cosas que afirma en el libro, mientras octavian se jactaba de tener razón

-les dije que ese tipo es un perdedor, hasta el mismo lo admite, un pobre diablo- justo al terminar de decir esas palabras un golpe le da en la cara tumbándolo al suelo, y cuando ve quien fue el que lo golpeo, se ve a Thalia de pie con estática zumbando por todo su cuerpo siendo retenida por Grover que le daba una mirada de muerte al legado romano

-cierra esa cloaca que tienes por boca, romano, que tu estuvieras así, e incluso peor si a ti te pasara lo mismo- le dijo Thalia lanzándole una mirada de odio mientras regresaba a su asiento junto a Grover y pedirle a atenea que siguiera con la lectura mientras Zeus le manda una mirada de orgullo

 _ **Me siento cansadamente en el barro, solo, rodeado de placas de cemento y flores. El silencio me envuelve como lo hace una telaraña a su víctima. La paz del lugar me inunda, haciéndome suspirar. Las veo allí, tiesas, aguantando todo lo que el clima les manda. No se inmutan, siguen firmes, como guardias siempre alertas. Alcanzo mi mano a una de ellas y la acaricio, el último**_ _ **guardián incorporado de este lugar. Sus flores recién depositadas, adornando su vigilancia eterna. Mirándome pacíficamente en su descanso temprano. Inconscientemente dejo escapar un sonido rasposo de mi garganta.**_

 _ **-Les he fallado a ustedes también. No pude llegar a tiempo. Y por eso, las he perdido. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, me puedan perdonar. Thalia, Andrómeda-**_

 _ **No me responden. Me lo merezco. Les he fallado a todas ellas. Pero no me impide que me levante y alcance a cada una de ellas. Demostrándoles que aún sino me responden, estoy aquí. Amándolas.**_

Al oírse nombrada en el libro, todos voltean a ver a Thalia la cual esta tartamudeando y con la cara tan roja como un tomate al escuchar lo que dice el libro sobre ella

\- yo… te perdono- dijo Thalia en un susurro inaudible para los demás mientras seguía con el sonrojo, tratando de ocultar su cara sin éxito alguno

\- puede seguir con la lectura lady Atenea, que ustedes me sigan mirando así es bastante incomodo- dijo Thalia cuando ya dejo de tratar de ocultar su cara debido a que el sonrojo había disminuido, a lo cual la Diosa asintió y siguió con la lectura

 _ **Pasos resuenan detrás de mí. Que se acercan lentamente en mi dirección. Su presencia etérea me revela a esa persona. Sé que no tengo chances contras ella, pero no me importa. Me aferro a mi espada, y giro rápidamente para depositarla en su cuello. Un movimiento arriesgado, pues estoy agotado, mi respiración está frenética, mi vista se nubla.**_

 _ **-Que quieres…Caos-**_

Todos quedan sorprendidos otra vez pero ahora se debe a la aparición de Caos, y sobretodo la total falta de respeto que tiene ese hombre al hablar con una Diosa Primordial como Caos, viendo que todos seguían esperando a que continuara la lectura, así lo hizo Atenea

 _ **-Nada Perseo. Solo vengo a verte. Así que baja la espada por favor-**_

 _ **-Tch! Está bien. ¿Qué buscas? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? - digo mientras envaino mi katana.**_

 _ **-No…yo quiero ayudarte. Se suponía que nada de esto sucedería. Tu debías tener un "final feliz". Tu más que nadie merecía ser alegre-**_

 _ **-¿Y como podrías ayudarme ahora? Por si no te has dado cuenta, nada me aferra a este mundo. Un solo movimiento de mi espada, y me uniré a ellas-**_

 _ **-Puedo hacerte volver Perseo. Podrás impedir todas estas pérdidas innecesarias. Nada tendrá que repetirse. Volverás al momento en que todo comenzó. Por favor acepta…Percy-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué lo haces? -**_

 _ **-No me gusta verte así. Mereces amor, cariño, caricias. Por favor déjame hacer esto. Déjame que te ayude-**_

 _ **-¿Y qué ventajas tendría? A parte del conocimiento de los hechos. Sabes que me estoy muriendo por dentro. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mi corazón se detenga-**_

 _ **-Te haré un dios. Serás el décimo quinto olímpico. El dios de las mareas, la esgrima, la caza, la lealtad y el tiempo. Pero tendrás que ocultar tu poder. Camuflarlo hasta el nivel de un semidiós. Para no alertar a los demás-**_

Todos se quedan totalmente anonadados por lo que sucede en el libro, en especial Thalia, Grover, y los Dioses Olímpicos, aunque por diferentes motivos, ya que los dioses se quedan en shock porque caos lo hará un Dios mayor, mientas que la semidiosa y el sátiro lo hacen porque ya se confirma que es su mejor amigo el que sufrió de esa forma, aparte de que Thalia se vuelve a sonrojar con fuerza al hacerse la idea de tener una relación con el, algo que siempre quiso pero no pudo, por culpa de su ex-mejor amiga, ya cuando la diosa protectora de Atenas salió de su estupefacción continuo leyendo para saber que es lo que sucedía

 _ **-¿Y mi salud? -**_

 _ **-Retrocederé los síntomas, lo siento, pero no puedo curarte-**_

 _ **-Está bien. Con eso es suficiente. Aceptaré tu oferta. Ellas no merecían este destino. Ellas debían ser felices-**_

 _ **-Percy…por favor piensa en ti también-**_

 _ **-Ya lo veré Caos. Fueron mis errores los que les costaron la vida-**_

 _ **-¡Idiota! ¡Ellas murieron amándote! ¿¡Nunca más te culpes me oíste!? ¡Fue esa hija de Atenea quien tuvo la culpa! –**_

Todos estaban preocupados (menos octavian obviamente, pero no dijo nada para que no lo volvieran a golpear) sobre esa enfermedad, una que ni siquiera alguien tan poderosa como Caos puede sanar, mientras que los demás miraban a la única hija de atenea presente, la cual se encogió en su puesto tratando de ocultarse con el cuerpo de Luke

 _ **-Lo siento…pero es difícil-**_

 _ **-¡Maldición, eres tan terco! -**_

 _ **-Mph! Jajajajaja!-**_

 _ **-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso?!-**_

 _ **-Nada, es que me hiciste recordar a como ellas me decían. ¡Ja ja ja ja! Lo siento. ¡Ja ja ja ja! No quise ofenderte-**_

 _ **-Geez… está bien, al menos pude hacerte reír un poco. Entonces, ¿aceptas el trato? -**_

 _ **-Si. Si así puedo evitar todo este caos. Entonces lo haré-**_

 _ **-Bien, puedo hacerte volver con esa espada, ya que Riptide fue destruida durante la pelea contra Tartarus. ¿Pero puedes decirme por qué elegiste ese diseño? –**_

 _ **-Porque representa a Susanoo, el dios sintoísta de las tempestades. Porque me siento más ligero con ella. En armonía. Y porque Clar me dijo que con ella le recordaba a un dibujo que ella veía de joven. Es más, una vez me hizo ponerme contactos de color rojo solo para verme como quedaba. Nunca entendí por qué-**_

Clarisse se sonrojo al ver el mote cariñoso con el que la llamaba y por hacer que se pusiera lentes de contactos rojo, ella se sentía morir de vergüenza

 _ **-Umh…realmente un nombre acorde para esa espada. Para evitar que la gente la vea, la transformaré en un pendiente. Póntelo en tu oreja izquierda. Ya que te volverán a dar a Anaklusmos. A pesar de que sé lo que harás con ella-**_

 _ **-Si… debe volver a su dueña. Nunca debió perderla-**_

 _ **-Bien. Creo que es hora de que vuelvas. Cuídate por favor. No te lastimes. Y encuentra la felicidad-**_

 _ **Dijo en un susurro mientras depositaba un suave y cálido beso en mi frente. Comenzando así un cántico, envolviéndome en su poder. Sintiendo como mi cuerpo rejuvenecía, y mi enfermedad retrocedía. Antes de unirme a la oscuridad, hecho un último vistazo, memorizando el hecho de que no las volveré a fallar. Que no sufrirán. Aunque por ello tenga que morir en el proceso.**_

 _ **-Adiós, mis amores-**_

Todos se sorprendieron al saber que caos lo había enviado al pasado para arreglar todo el deño causado, mientras que atenea leía para ella lo ultimo del capitulo, empezaba a enrojecer de vergüenza y enojo hasta que exploto

-no pienso leer esto ultimo, no lo hare- dijo atenea dándole el libro a Hermes que era el que estaba sentado a su izquierda mientras Zeus se enojaba por eso

\- esta bien, no lo hagas, Hermes, léelo tu y dinos de que se trata lo ultimo que pone el libro- dijo Zeus con voz de mando, algo molesto por la reacción de atenea en cuanto a leer el libro, mientras que Zeus le decía eso, el Dios de los Viajeros ya lo había leído para si mismo, y se estaba riendo de lo lindo, y fue cuándo se calmo que pudo leerlo en voz alta para todos

 _ **Thalia Grace- Jackson / Andrómeda Joanne Jackson**_

 _ **Piper McLean- Jackson / Tristán Jackson**_

 _ **Hazel Levesque- Jackson**_

 _ **Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano- Jackson / Salina Ana Jackson**_

 _ **Clarisse LaRue- Jackson / Christian Jackson**_

 _ **Bianca Di Angelo**_

 _ **Zoe Nightshade**_

 _ **Pallas Atenea- Jackson / Icaro Jackson**_

 _ **Phoebe Artemis- Jackson / Zoe Jackson/ Ethan Jackson**_

 _ **Afrodita Jackson**_

 _ **Calipso Jackson / Teseo Jackson**_

 _ **Rachel Elizabeth Dare- Jackson / Jean Paul Jackson**_

 _ **Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano- Jackson / Hipólita Jackson**_

 _ **Hestia Jackson / Reah Jackson**_

* * *

Bueno gente, hasta aquí llego este capitulo de esta historia que recién empieza, para los que se preguntan, donde están las cazadoras, seguramente las integrare en los próximos capítulos junto a varios campistas del Campamento mestizo, el 2do capitulo creo que lo tendré listo, para el jueves a mas tardar, el viernes si es que no me surge algún contratiempo que me sea un impedimento para escribir y/o publicar el cap, así que espero que les halla gustado, sin mas que decir, me despido y hasta la próxima amigos


	3. capitulo 2

Buenas gente, espero que hayan estado bien estos días que no actualizado, pero ahora ay es tiempo del segundo capitulo de la historia, en donde veremos mas reacciones e impresiones de los dioses y semidioses que están allí, los cuales verán la forma de pensar y actuar de Percy del libro que ellos leen, y se enteraran de muchas cosas antes de que pasen en su línea temporal, lo cual les será muy útil, si utilizan esa información de buena manera, ahora si, dejo de entretenerlos con esto y los dejare con el capitulo para que su disfrute

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ los personajes que utilizo no son de mi propiedad (aunque quisiera que si) son propiedad del Crack llamado Rick Riordan, aparte de que la historia que se "lee" tampoco es de mi prioridad, porque es del Crack de Hitsuzen278 el cual me dio permiso para utilizarla

Capitulo 2: inicio de aventuras en el pasado

Después de un largo rato en los cuales Hermes se destornillaba de la risa y los demás estaban sorprendidos y algunas estupefactas (véase Atenea y Artemisa que se supone que son diosas vírgenes, Afrodita por ver que si logro encontrar a alguien que si la ame, Reyna estaba en shock por ver que en un futuro se juntaba junto a un griego, Clarisse tenia la cara tan roja que hasta un tomate se vería pálido comparado a ella, Thalia estaba casi igual solo que con una sonrisa en la cara entre otro tipo de reacciones entre ellas) y como siempre, hay alguien que saca algún chiste de esto

-este tipo debe enseñarme a ligar, lo venerare como un héroe y forma de inspiración- dijeron los Stoll junto a leo que tenían estrellitas en los ojos, lo cual hizo enfurecer a Thalia que les dio un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza

-ahora, cállense y dejen escuchar a los demás la historia trió de ineptos- les grito Thalia porque quería como ella y Percy terminaron juntos, claro, lo compartía con otras (idea que no le gusto mucho) pero igual terminaron juntos

Mientras que las demás ya estaban saliendo de la estupefacción, algunas estaban escépticas sobre estar con ese mestizo que fue convertido en dios por Caos (véase Atenea y Artemisa, ya ustedes sabrán las razones)

-bueno, ahora si ya están listos todos, hay que seguir con la lectura, Hermes, lee tu el siguiente capitulo, para seguir con esto rápido- ordeno Zeus algo irritado, aunque internamente sorprendido del final del capitulo pasado

-esta bien padre, y-ya lo leo-dijo Hermes todavía soltando una pequeña risa, viendo de reojo como Apolo entrecerraba los ojos en señal de protección a su hermana Artemisa

 _ **Capítulo 2: The Scientist**_

 _ **Tuve sueños muy raros, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida.**_

\- ese sueño ya es raro aun para nosotros- dijo leo de repente, haciendo reír a algunos ya que era cierto, incluyendo a Hermes que soltó una risita de diversión antes de seguir leyendo

 _ **También tuve sueños en donde todo se había ido al diablo. La gente que amaba había sido asesinada y yo me estaba muriendo de a poco.**_

-eso es deprimente, y deprime mas al saber que eso paso- dijo Connor Stoll, el hijo de Hermes que estaba desde que comenzó la lectura

 _ **Ahora recuerdo. Caos me dijo que había una forma de evitar que todo esto sucediese de nuevo. Enviándome de nuevo en el tiempo. Con algunas ventajas a mi favor.**_

 _ **Me levanto despacio de donde estoy recostado. Apreciando cautelosamente lo que hay a mi alrededor. Camas depositadas a determinadas distancias, el olor a remedios, algunos depósitos de néctar y ambrosia. Me doy cuenta de donde me hallo, pues muchas veces en mi juventud, o mejor dicho mi antigua vida, he terminado aquí luego de recibir heridas.**_

Will Solace, el líder de la cabaña de Apolo, sonrió con simpatía al ver de qué lugar se trataba, igual que algunos otros que también habían acabado en ese lugar

 _ **Al lado de mi cama se encuentra ella. Junto toda la fuerza de voluntad para no liberar a Susanoo y cercenar sus miembros uno a uno. Con su cabello rubio y ojos grises, como los de Atenea, pero menos agradables. Luciendo una sonrisa falsa, simulando ser como un ángel bondadoso.**_

Al escuchar eso todos miraron con algo de odio a la única hija de Atenea que estaba presente, la cual al oír que Zeus chasqueo los dedos, estaba sentada, con esposas de hierro en pies y manos para que no se moviera ni escapara, haciendo que ella este aterrada de lo que le pudieran hacer

De un estallido de luz salió una nota que fue agarrada por Apolo el cual la leyó en voz alta al ver que todos lo veían expectantes del contenido de la nota

"no pueden matar a ninguno que se mencione en el libro que es un traidor, todos deben estar presentes en la lectura de la historia, así que dejen a la Hija de Atenea atada y ya

Atte. Caos"

-que mal que no le podamos hacer nada, en verdad que mal- dijo Clarisse siendo apoyada por sus hermanos y su padre, y silenciosamente de algunos mas (*cof* *cof* Grover *cof* Thalia *cof*)

-Hermes, sigue con la lectura por favor- dijo Atenea con una mirada de asco y decepción hacia el monstruo que tenia por hija

 _ **Pero luego recuerdo que Lucifer también fue un ángel, hasta que su codicia lo llevo por mal camino.**_

Hades abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no muchas personas sabían sobre esa historia, y le sorprendió que ese chico la supiera

 _ **Realmente esta niña delante mío debe de agradecerle a Caos que no estoy separando su cabeza de su cuerpo en este mismo instante.**_

 _ **Tras haberme perdido en mi diatriba mental, me doy cuenta que ella ha estado dándome de comer ese insulso pudin. Y dentro de unos segundos va a comenzar a realizar sus estúpidas preguntas.**_

 _ **-¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? - me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.**_

 _ **-¿Qué? – mascullé, simulando ser un ignorante de lo que sucede.**_

-respuesta universal de Percy hacia cualquier cosa que el no sepa- dijo Grover, causando risas en varias personas

 _ **Miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera. En lo cual tiene suerte, porque si no, hubiese simulado que me estaba tratando de asfixiar con una almohada o algo por el estilo. Con tal de sacármela de encima.**_

\- Yo también hubiera hecho eso, para no seguir soportándola- dijo Travis Stoll, mirando con disgusto a Annabeth

 _ **-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que han robado? ¡Sólo tenemos unas semanas! – me preguntaba, como si ella no lo supiese, si su noviecito lo había hecho sucia perra.**_

 _ **-Lo siento, no sé…- murmuré, tratando de parecer lo más perdido posible con tal de que deje de hacer preguntas estúpidas y se largue mientras pueda.**_

-¿que será lo que abran robado? Me parece muy sospechoso eso- dijo Artemisa entrecerrando un poco los ojos tratando de pensar en lo robado

 _ **Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la muy idiota me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudin. Haciendo que casi me ahogue, como si no fuese suficiente con mi enfermedad.**_

 _ **Cansado de todo lo que sucedió estas últimas horas, decido recostarme y tratar de dormir un poco más. Acariciando mi pecho, recordando que, aunque los síntomas hayan disminuido, aún me sigo muriendo lentamente**_

-sigo diciendo que esa enfermedad me intriga, no entiendo porque ni siquiera caos puede curarla- dijo Apolo en conjunto con sus hijos que estaban presentes que no sabían que tipo de enfermedad es

-bueno, supongo que eso se sabrá si se sigue la lectura del libro, Hermes, continua- dijo Hades sorprendiendo a todos debido a que no había dicho nada hasta ahora,

-claro que si Tío, ya sigo- dijo Hermes sonriendo un poco

 _ **La siguiente vez que desperté, Chase se había ido. Lo cual era para su propio bien, aunque ella no lo supiese.**_

 _ **Argos, con su aspecto de surfista, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome con todos sus ojos. Siempre me pregunté si Hera estaba pensando en alguna clase de fetiche cuando lo dejó aquí.**_

Hera sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a Argos, pero frunció el ceño algo insultada por eso último

 _ **Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal. Estaba sentado en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas, que plantaban Katie y sus hermanas, en conjunto con Pollux y Castor. Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella. Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes. Y encima, todavía tenía un ligero gusto metálico por la sangre que había escupido desde mis pulmones.**_

-¿debe de sentirse horrible eso no?- pregunto leo, teniendo como respuesta un pequeño coro de "si" de varios campistas que habían sentido la boca así algunas veces

 _ **En la mesa a mi lado había un poco de néctar, en un vaso con sombrillita y unos hielos. No me había acordado que la primera vez tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos. ¡Diablos! Realmente lo necesito en este momento.**_

— _ **Cuidado —dijo una antigua voz familiar, la cual casi hace que empiece a sollozar.**_

-debilucho- dijo octavian en voz baja, aunque Thalia lo escucho, y le dio una mirada de "te voy a dar una paliza si sigues hablando" y se quedo en silencio y tratando de salvaguardar su integridad física

 _ **Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana. Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. El cuerno de ese Minotauro de mierda. Por su culpa mi madre ahora se encuentra de vacaciones con Hades y Perséfone.**_

-Hey, salgo en la historia, ¡que bien!- dijo Grover con alegría al saber que si sale en la historia

Mientras hades levanta las cejas con curiosidad al saber que en esa línea temporal la madre del chico esta con Perséfone y el en el Inframundo

 _ **Grover, quien la última vez que lo vi, fue cuando Tartarus estaba ejecutando tanto semidioses como sátiros, ninfas, náyades y dríadas. Grover estaba en la línea directa de la espada del primordial.**_

-Ohh, maldición-dijo Grover pálido, antes de desmayarse al saber de su muerte, mientras los dioses se miraban preocupados por saber que Tartarus en ese tiempo estaba despierto

-Apolo, si nos haces el favor de despertar al sátiro para continuar la lectura- pidió Dionisio mientras fingía leer la revista de vitivinicultura, por estar pendiente del libro, en lo cual Apolo chasqueo los dedos y un aura dorada cubrió a Grover que al instante despertó diciendo un "lo siento" dándole una señal a Hermes para que siga leyendo

 _ **Recordando la línea de tiempo anterior, se lo que él está por decir ahora.**_

 _ **-Me has salvado la vida. Y yo… bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era… volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo- me dijo mientras se movía de manera asustadiza.**_

 _ **Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia. Lo cual tuve que tratar de no esbozar una sonrisa ante como actuaria si supiese que ahora soy un dios encubierto.**_

-pensaría que es una broma de muy mal gusto, incluso viniendo de ti- dijo Grover sentándose en una posición mas cómoda para el al lado de Thalia, ya que no quería estar cerca de su ex-amiga Annabeth

 _ **-El Minotauro…- dije, recordando lo que dije la última vez.**_

 _ **-No pronuncies su nombre, Percy…-**_

 _ **-Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro. El hijo de Pasifae.**_

 _ **Grover se removió incómodo en su lugar.**_

 _ **-Has estado inconsciente dos días. ¿Qué recuerdas? - eso depende mi querido amigo cabra, ¿dos días tuyos o míos? Elijo por los de él-**_

-ohh cualquiera elegiría los del sátiro, viendo como quedaste antes de ir al pasado- dijo Hermes interrumpiéndose a si mismo para hacer el comentario con el cual la mayoría estaba de acuerdo

 _ **-Dime qué sabes de mi madre. ¿De verdad ella ha…?– sido secuestrada por el padre de mi primo que aún está atrapado en el hotel Lotus en esta línea temporal.**_

Hades, y Grover abren sus ojos con sorpresa pero por motivos similares y a la ves diferentes, ya que Grover recuerda cuando quedo atrapado allí, mientras que el Dios del Inframundo recordó a sus hijos atrapados allí por su propia causa

 _ **Grover bajó la cabeza. Sabía que él creía que tenía la culpa por lo sucedido, pero si antes no me enojé con él, tampoco lo haré ahora.**_

\- De verdad eres el mejor amigo para un sátiro chico- dijo Grover secándose una lagrimita de un ojo

 _ **Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía a mi amada Thalia en la cumbre. Incluso en su forma como un pino era bella a la luz del día. Nunca debió sufrir ese destino, ninguna de ellas.**_

En este momento Thalia se sonrojo de tal manera que haría quedar pálido a un tomate, e hizo que empezara a echar humo por sus orejas por el halago-"el me dijo hermosa"-pensó Thalia con ternura, mientras Zeus la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados debido a que el sobreprotegía a sus hijas, aunque no lo admitiera, mientras que artemisa también entrecerraba los ojos pero debido a que no aceptaba que una de sus seguidoras estuviera con un hombre ( **N/A: lo que le espera a la pobre artemisa Muajajajajaja)**

 _ **Pero Caos me dio otra oportunidad, una que no desperdiciaré.**_

 _ **-Lo siento. Soy un fracaso. Soy… soy el peor sátiro del mundo- okey, puede que seas un llorón, un quejoso, que no te guste pelear, pero definitivamente si tienes las pelotas para hacerle frente a un primordial sabiendo que ibas a perder, no eres el peor sátiro del mundo**_

-ehhh, tomare eso como un cumplido- dijo Grover con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras algunos campistas se ríen por la lectura

 _ **Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie, bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de plástico con burbujas de aire, salvo el hueco para la pezuña. Lo cual siempre me pareció raro, supuestamente vi hace unos días al Minotauro y el sigue fingiendo poder usar zapatillas.**_

-bueno, es que son cómodas, y me gusta usarlas- dijo Grover riéndose un poco

 _ **-¡Oh, Styx! - rezongó.**_

 _ **Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado. Zeus, eras, eres y serás siempre la reina del drama.**_

Zeus se irrito bastante por el insulto y enrojeció un poco por la ira

-calmate Zeus que el chico tiene razón, eres muy dramático-dijo Hera dejando sorprendidos a todos porque ella no había hablado en lo que va de la lectura

 _ **Grover seguía sollozando, parecía estar esperando un castigo.**_

 _ **-No ha sido culpa tuya - le dije suavemente para que se tranquilice.**_

 _ **-Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte- ¡oh rayos! Comenzó otra vez con lo sucedido con Thalia.**_

-en serio Grover, ya te he dicho mil veces que eso ¡no fue tu culpa!- le dijo Thalia a Grover casi que gritando lo ultimo para darse a entender, mientras que Grover baja la cabeza y le dice un ligero "lo siento"

 _ **-¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras? -**_

 _ **-No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… lo era- y lo seguirá siendo mi amigo cabra.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que no era tu culpa- dije cuando de repente me sentí mareado, la vista se me nubló y mi pecho empezó a dar punzadas ligeras de dolor.**_

 _ **-No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma- dijo mientras me acercaba el vaso con néctar.**_

 _ **Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca. Disfrutando el sabor de las galletas de mi madre que hace años no probaba.**_

-veo que del futuro de donde el viene la señora Sally falleció, que tristeza en verdad- dijo Grover con un tono medio deprimente debido a que el conoció a la mama de Percy y le había agarrado bastante cariño a ella

-si, en verdad da tristeza- dijo Thalia quien también conocía a la madre del querido protagonista de la historia

 _ **-No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma- dijo mientras me acercaba el vaso con néctar.**_

 _ **Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca. Disfrutando el sabor de las galletas de mi madre que hace años no probaba.**_

 _ **Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso.**_

 _ **-¿Estaba bueno? - preguntó Grover.**_

 _ **-Sí- fue mi única respuesta.**_

 _ **Suspiró.**_

 _ **-Y ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó con un tono preocupado.**_

 _ **-Podría arrojar a Bobofit a cien metros de distancia- o descuartizar a Chase pude haber dicho, pero le habría provocado un infarto a Grover.**_

-si, en verdad me habría provocado un infarto- dijo el chico cabra riéndose un poco

 _ **-Eso está muy bien. Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más-**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieres decir? – sabiendo perfectamente su respuesta.**_

 _ **Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera a explotar, bueno al menos él, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.**_

 _ **-Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote- yupi, no sabes cuánto quiero ver al idiota alcohólico.**_

-ese chico necesita unas clases de respeto a sus mayores- dijo el Dios del Vino y la locura frunciendo el ceño con irritación

Cuando, de pronto, en un flash de luz apareció un centauro que veía confundido a los dioses y semidioses reunidos en el Olimpo

-¿hola? ¿Me podrían decir que sucede?- pregunto Quirón a los dioses de manera respetuosa

-Apolo, ¿le podrías actualizar en cuanto a lo que ha pasado recientemente?- pregunto Zeus el cual recibió un asentimiento de Apolo, que chasqueo los dedos mientras un aura dorada brillante rodeaba a al centauro, informándolo de lo que ha sucedido

-vaya, todo a sido… informativo-dijo el centauro mientras se ponía al lado de Grover para poder seguir la lectura

 _ **Pasando los distintos aspectos que ilustraban al Campamente Mestizo, llegamos finalmente a Casa Grande.**_

 _ **Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La perra traidora y asesina que había tratado de matarme con el pudin.**_

 _ **-Ese es el señor D, el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón.**_

 _ **-Señor Brunner! – exclamé, fingiendo sorpresa.**_

 _ **Quirón se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que tanto extrañaba.**_

-este chico me hará sonrojar- dijo el centauro con una sonrisa algo imperceptible para algunos

 _ **-Ah, Percy, qué bien. Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle- dijo felizmente a lo cual me ofreció una silla a la derecha de Dionisio, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido. Idiota.**_

 _ **-Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte- yo no, realmente esperaba que el viaje te hubiese atomizado de alguna manera, pero supongo que fueron meras ilusiones mías.**_

 _ **-Vaya, gracias- cabrón que no puede recordar un nombre, aunque le paguen**_

\- en verdad este chico necesita una lección de respeto- dijo un Dionisio ya bastante irritado de la actitud del dios oculto hacia el en el libro

 _ **-Annabeth cuidó de ti mientras estabas enfermo, Percy. Annabeth, querida, por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once- genial, voy a tener que evitar asfixiar con una almohada a Castellán en la noche también.**_

El mencionado Castellán tuvo un escalofrió y se sintió incomodo cuando todos se le quedaron viendo unos momentos antes de seguir la lectura

 _ **-Claro, Quirón -contestó.**_

 _ **Echó un vistazo al cuerno de Minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Y dijo:**_

 _ **-Cuando duermes babeas- realmente es una puta acosadora desde chica, me provoca escalofríos con solo pensar en que otras cosas a estado espiándome.**_

-ok, eso es raro, y da miedo, no me imagino a alguien que haga eso solo por que si, es aterrador ¿verdad hermano?- dijo Travis a su hermano el cual asintió y ambos les dio un falso escalofrió que hiso reír a varios, lo cual ayudo a bajar un poco la tensión del lugar

 _ **Y salió corriendo hacia el campo.**_

 _ **-Bueno, trabaja aquí, señor Brunner? – digo manteniendo arriba la máscara de niño perdido.**_

 _ **-No soy el señor Brunner. Me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón- dijo regalándome una sonrisa paternal.**_

 _ **-Vale. ¿Y el señor D…? ¿La D significa algo? – digo recordando lo que pasó la última vez.**_

 _ **Dionisio dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería.**_

Y Dionisio bajo su revista para ver al libro de la misma forma que su otro yo en la lectura

— _ **Jovencito, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo- pfff…, como si no lo supiese a esta altura.**_

 _ **-Lo siento- trato de sonar acongojado.**_

 _ **-Debo decir, Percy, que me alegro de verte sano y salvo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo- interrumpió Quirón.**_

 _ **-¿Visita a domicilio? -**_

 _ **-Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que… bueno, de que pidiera una baja- vaya forma sutil de decir que le engañaste con un viaje de ida a Roma.**_

-ese fue un profesor que tenia en orden sus prioridades-dijo Reyna, asustando ligeramente a los que estaban a su alrededor debido a que estaban concentrados en oír la historia

 _ **-¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí? - pregunté.**_

 _ **Quirón asintió.**_

 _ **-Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparado para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí vivo, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar- claro, porque nunca les dice que para llegar aquí tienen que ser perseguidos que un monstruo.**_

-si, no se porque no hacen eso, así seria mas difícil que nos tomasen por sorpresa- dijo Charles Beckendorf, viendo a Quirón con una mirada de reproche

\- bueno…yo…ehhh…me dejaste sin palabras- dijo el centauro bajando un poco la mirada con algo de vergüenza

 _ **-Grover, ¿vas a jugar o no? – preguntó el borrachín.**_

 _ **-¡Sí, señor! -**_

 _ **-Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle- me preguntó mientras me miraba con recelo.**_

 _ **-Sí, se jugar- respondí esta vez, pues le haré comerse su actitud de principito.**_

 _ **-Sí, se jugar señor- puntualizó él.**_

 _ **-Señor —repetí solo para no ofender su enorme orgullo.**_

 _ **-Bueno, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y Pac-man, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo- comenzó a desvariar.**_

 _ **-¿Por favor, qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun… Quirón, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme?–continué con mi papel de ignorante.**_

 _ **Dionisio resopló y dijo:**_

 _ **-Yo hice la misma pregunta- ni siquiera te pregunté borracho inmundo, en serio, ¿por qué Tia te otorgó su lugar en el consejo?**_

\- el chico tiene un buen punto, Dionisio, nadie te había preguntado e igual respondiste tu, ahora ¿Quién necesita clases de educación?- dijo Hermes burlándose un poco del dios de la Locura el cual le dio una mirada con algo de enojo

 _ **El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta.**_

 _ **-Percy, ¿es que tu madre no te contó nada? – preguntó el entrenador de héroes.**_

 _ **-Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca- expliqué recordando a mi madre cuando estuvimos ese día en la playa de Montauk.**_

 _ **-Lo típico. Así es como los matan. Jovencito, ¿vas a apostar o no? – interrumpió el dios del vino**_

 _ **Aposte con tal de que mantenga su cloaca cerrada. Quizás no sea un traidor como Chase, pero tampoco debe tentar mi paciencia.**_

-tu no deberías tentar mi paciencia chico-dijo Dionisio de mal humor a causa del irrespeto hacia su persona

 _ **-Me temo que hay demasiado que contar. Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente- repuso Quirón.**_

 _ **-¿Película de orientación? – pregunté, quizás esta vez sí vea esa película.**_

-yo tampoco vi esa película, y quisiera ver como es- dijo Thalia, viendo al centauro entrenador cuando dijo lo ultimo

-descuida, cuando vayas al campamento la veras, junto a los que tampoco la hallan visto-dijo Quirón para salir de ese problema de una vez por todas

 _ **-Olvídalo. Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacho. Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando.**_

 _ **Aja, por favor dime algo nuevo**_

-que impertinencia, no entiendo como puedo estar con el si tiene esa actitud-dijo Atenea la cual se tapo la boca y se sonrojo bastante debido a que lo había dicho en vos alta y todos la estaban viendo, bueno, todos menos Hermes el cual estaba que se hacia en los pantalones de la risa, para lo cual atenea le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se quedara quieto y volviera a leer, lo cual volvió a hacer mientras seguía riéndose un poco

 _ **De repente me acordé de lo que iba a pasar y volteé mis ojos en exasperación.**_

 _ **-Ah, ¡matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano! - Y rio mientras se apuntaba los puntos.**_

 _ **-Señor D, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca-Cola light? – preguntó Grover tímidamente.**_

 _ **-¿Eh? Ah, vale- Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente.**_

 _ **-Espere. ¿Me está diciendo que existen los dioses?**_

 _ **-Si. Me refiero a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor.**_

-¿menor?- pregunto Leo mientras intercalaba miradas entre los dioses y el centauro entrenador de héroes

 _ **-¿Menor? -**_

-¡ohh rayos! ¡Pienso como Percy!- dijo leo levantándose y exclamando sorprendido mientras los demás caían de la risa al ver esta extraña coincidencia; y ya cuando todos se calmaron, Hermes pudo continuar leyendo el libro

 _ **-Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín-**_

 _ **\- Athena, Poseidón, Artemisa, Hestia… ¿Se refiere a ésos? – dije esta vez cambiando a mi padre y algunas de mis esposas, lo siento Dite.**_

-descuida querido, en verdad no me importa- dijo Afrodite con un tono bastante suave y tranquilo, haciendo pensar a ares, sobre si su relación con ella se estaba empezando a derrumbar por culpa de ese chico

 _ **Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes. En serio Zeus, deja de ser tan paranoico.**_

-cree que estoy empezando a estar de acuerdo con Dionisio, este chico necesita clases de respeto a sus mayores- dijo Zeus algo irritado, haciendo que el lugar tenga un ligero olor a ozono

-Zeus, calmate, en mi opinión el chico dice la verdad, estas paranoico, demasiado, diría yo-exclamo Poseidón, mirando a Zeus de una manera bastante tranquila

 _ **-Jovencito, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera- metió la cuchara Dionisio.**_

 _ **-Pero yo no creo en los dioses- respondí manteniendo la fachada.**_

 _ **-Pues más te vale que empieces a creer. Antes de que alguno te calcine- inténtalo y tendrás dos piernas menos borracho incompetente**_

-guao Dionisio, en verdad le caes mal al chico Jackson verdad, supongo que es natural conociendo como los tratas- dijo esta vez Apolo en un claro tono burlón dirigido al Dios de Las Fiestas, el cual lo miro de mala manera

 _ **-P… por favor, señor. Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionado- intentó cooperar conmigo el chico cabra.**_

 _ **-Menuda suerte la mía. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡pará encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen! – se quejó el dios.**_

 _ **Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto. Idiota, pensé.**_

Al escuchar eso, Zeus miro de mala manera a Dionisio, el cual siguió fingiendo que leía la revista

 _ **-Señor D, sus restricciones- le recordó Quirón. El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**_

 _ **-Madre mía ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón! - volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola**_ _ **light.**_

 _ **Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas. Quirón me guiñó un ojo.**_

 _ **-El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.**_

 _ **-Una ninfa del bosque- repetí en un tono semi-burlón.**_

-este chico en verdad me esta cayendo de lo mejor- dijo Hermes antes de soltar una risotada, haciendo que Dionisio le mire mal, otra vez

 _ **-Sí. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez… bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. "Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos", me dijo- comenzó a lloriquear.**_

 _ **\- Quizás si hubiese obedecido a su rey, no estaría estancado aquí con mocosos como yo, ¿o no? – dije, esperando a ver cuál era su reacción.**_

-el chico…sorprendentemente tiene razón, si me hubieras obedecido, no te hubiera enviado hacia allá-dijo de manera sorpresiva Zeus, el cual estaba empezando a ver al chico en un foco distinto, en el cual Zeus le daría el benefició de la duda, junto a Atenea, y artemisa, sorpresivamente también le daría el beneficio de la duda al gran Percy

 _ **Me miró directamente a los ojos, intentando repetir lo que me hizo la primera vez, excepto que esta vez puse una barrera mental con una fracción de mi poder divino. En la cual choco estrepitosamente.**_

 _ **\- ¿Quieres comprobar mi poder, niño? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.**_

 _ **-Haz lo que quieras, pero a quien sea mi padre no le gustará nada- le dije desafiante.**_

-al cual no le gustaría nada nadita, ¿verdad señor Poseidón?- dijo Grover mirando al dios de los terremotos el cual silbaba de una manera sospechosamente inocente; Poseidón no era tonto, el conecto los puntos y sabia que el chico al que se esta leyendo es su hijo, mas que sobre todo, por la descripción del chico al inicio del libro, y por su apellido, y sabia que Zeus armaría un escándalo solo por eso; y los demás dioses solo miraban a Poseidón con curiosidad, mientras que Atenea con bastante sospecha

 _ **El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida.**_

 _ **-Me parece que he ganado- dijo.**_

 _ **-Un momento, señor D. El juego es para mí- dijo Quirón mostrando una escalera.**_

 _ **-Pues lamento interrumpir sus fantasías de ganadores, pero creo yo he ganado el juego- digo mostrando mis cartas, con tal de molestar al obeso dios.**_

-diablos, por fin alguien que me logra ganar al pinacle- dijo Quirón de una forma bastante casual, causándole sonrisas a algunos campistas que sabían que el es bastante bueno en ese juego

 _ **Dionisio tan solo se levantó, y Grover lo imitó.**_

 _ **-Estoy cansado- Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos- comentó el dios.**_

 _ **La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.**_

 _ **-S-sí, señor-**_

-rayos Dionisio, eres demasiado duro con los sátiros, trata de relajarte mas- dijo Apolo con un deje de simpatía hacia Grover el cual le hizo una seña agradeciéndole

 _ **El señor D se volvió hacia mí.**_

 _ **-Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y ojo con tus modales- seguro gordinflón.**_

 _ **Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.**_

 _ **-¿Estará bien Grover? -le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.**_

 _ **-El bueno de Dionisio no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han… bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo- me explicó por segunda vez.**_

 _ **-El monte Olimpo. ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba? – pregunté poniendo cara de asombrado, creo que a esta altura, Caos debería haberme hecho dios del teatro también.**_

\- en verdad que es impertinente, alguien deberá enseñarle modales- dijo artemisa, la cual al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se callo y su cara enrojeció de la vergüenza, mientras todos la miraban con una ceja levantada

 _ **-Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, como los dioses-**_

 _ **-¿Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? En… ¿Estados Unidos? – fingí estar impresionado ante esta revelación.**_

 _ **-Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente-**_

 _ **-O sea, quieres decirme que, avanzando en el tiempo, ¿los dioses se iban moviendo a los puntos más influyentes de la civilización? – pregunté esta vez, haciendo que Quirón abra sus ojos enormemente ante mi cuestión.**_

-si no fuera porque lo entiendo, esa conversación me confundiría- dijo Beckendorf mirando con algo de diversión al libro

-nosotros si nos confundimos-dijeron los gemelos Stoll, haciendo suspirar al centauro el cual por una seña dijo que después les explicaría mejor todo el tema

 _ **-Exacto Percy! En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma), Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros- explicó mientras movía sus brazos en un trance.**_

Reyna miro algo mal a quitón por lo que dijo de roma, mas no lo podía culpar, roma tuvo sus cosas malas también

 _ **-Entonces al final, ¿solo somos una gota más en el mar de la historia? – le pregunto, descolocándolo ante mi enfoque de pensamiento.**_

 _ **-Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, ¿verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate.**_

-no solo te pierde Quirón, sinceramente eres un desquiciado por el chocolate ( **N/A: obsesión que comparto con Quirón, así que no lo culpo por gustarle el chocolate** )-dijo Silena Beauregard haciendo sonrojar al centauro y haciendo reír a varios de los presentes

 _ **Y entonces se levantó de su silla de ruedas, liberándose así de su farsa de paralítico con mezcla de cafetera andante.**_

 _ **-¡Qué alivio! Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas- dijo por segunda vez en mi vida, solo para que mi cara forme una sonrisa esperanzadora, sabiendo que voy a volver a verla de nuevo, aunque sea una bienvenida no tan agradable, pero esta vez me encargaré de que sea mucho mejor.**_

-¿de quien estará hablando ahora?-se pregunto Perséfone suspirando, le agradaba este "semidiós" y esperaba que todo saliera bien, aparte de que le era divertido ver (o en este caso oír) la vida tan agitada que tiene

-descuida mi reina, seguramente será nombrada en el libro- dijo Hades haciendo que Perséfone sonriera, y que Deméter le diera una irada de muerte

-eso espero, la historia de este "semidiós", es bastante entretenida- dijo con una con sinceridad haciendo unas comillas al llamarlo semidiós sabiendo que es un dios encubierto

\- bueno gente, sigan atentos que seguiré leyendo- aviso Hermes para que ninguno se distraiga mientras el lee

 _ **Caminando al lado de Quirón, volvía a mirar con un aire de nostalgia al campamento. La última vez que había venido por aquí, fue una imagen muy deprimente, la falta de gente, los ánimos por el suelo y la constante paranoia no ayudaban mucho en esos tiempos.**_

 _ **Me volví para mirar la casa. Sé que el oráculo me estaba observando, tan solo desearía que fuese Rach en lugar de esa vieja momia la que me estuviese mirando.**_

 _ **Paseamos por los campos donde los campistas recogían fresas. Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.**_

 _ **-Cubre nuestros gastos. Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo- aclaró el centauro.**_

-¿Rach?- pregunto Apolo con curiosidad mirando a los que vienen del futuro

-ella es la nueva oráculo Lord Apolo, es una humana con visión clara- dijo Nico, haciendo que Apolo se alegre de que su oráculo dejara de ser una momia decrepita de casi 100 años de edad

 _ **-Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real…- comencé a repetir una vez más la línea temporal para evitar molestias.**_

 _ **-¿Sí? -**_

 _ **-¿Significa que también es real el inframundo? – disparé, viendo como sus facciones se ensombrecían.**_

 _ **-Así es. Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora… hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello- replicó, dándome a entender que no quería hablar más del tema, a lo cual se lo brindo, pues me estoy agotando de repetir todo de nuevo.**_

-cualquiera se agotaría al hacerlo- dijo leo mientras que algunos le dan la razón

 _ **A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Mientras me contaba sobre cómo no había que ir más allá del límite y otras cosas más, a las cuales me negué a escuchar por segunda vez en mi vida. Si la primera había sido aburrida, esta habría matado directamente a Kronos.**_

 _ **Al final me enseñó las "cabañas" pertenecientes a los hijos de los olímpicos.**_

 _ **El número 9, la cabina de Hefestos, liderada por Charlie y luego por Leo; la 4, cabina de Deméter y dirigida por Katie; la 7, bañada en puro oro, era la de mi cuñado, Apolo.**_

 _ **En el centro de la zona estaba Hestia, junto a la hoguera, moviendo suavemente las brasas con su vara. Deteniéndome, debato entre acércame a ella e interactuar**_

La mencionada Hestia estaba sonrojada por su aparición en la historia, pero estaba expectante sobre como se acercaría a ella su futuro esposo, lo cual la hizo sonrojar aun mas por ese pensamiento

 _ **Luego de lo que parecía una década, decido acercarme a ella, dejando a Quirón abandonado. Lentamente me aproximo a Tia, solo para que mi mente empiece a jugarme una mala pasada.**_

-ohh rayos, traumas del futuro/pasado jugando en contra- dijo Thalia, estando entre preocupada por el y celosa de Hestia por ser la primera en encontrarse con Percy

 _ **-¡Percy! Volviste, mira quién te ha estado esperando toda la tarde- Tia aparecía por la entrada de su templo con una beba en sus brazos, y me daba un beso en los labios cuando la abrazaba a mi cuerpo.**_

 _ **-Hola Tia, hoy estás más hermosa que ayer mi amor. ¿Y quién es esta pequeña intrusa que intenta tirar de mi pelo? – digo juguetonamente a la beba en mis brazos.**_

 _ **-Reah, no seas tan brusca con tu padre, o no te contará un cuento esta noche- le reprochaba Hestia a mi pequeña hija de cuatro meses.**_

 _ **-Así estamos en esas, no Reah? Y yo que traía un lindo peluche para ti a cambio de un beso- le decía a mi bebé mientras le mostraba el juguete con forma de burrito, a lo cual, cuando divisó, empezó a mover sus manitas para abrazarlo.**_

Esto hizo que Hestia simplemente se desmayara, mientras que Afrodita lanzaba un grito, junto a todas sus hijas menos Piper, que dejaron casi sordos a la mayoría, siendo curados por Apolo, el cual también despertó a Hestia para poder seguir con la lectura

 _ **Hago caso omiso a los recuerdos y sigo avanzando hacia la hoguera, hasta llegar a ella. Haciendo que ella gire su cabeza y me mire curiosamente con sus hermosos ojos rojos como llamas danzantes. A lo cual respondo con una sonrisa, de esas que a ella tanto le gustaban.**_

-rayos, ya quiero saber cual es esa sonrisa de la que habla, que malo es tener que imaginármelo- dijo la Diosa del amor haciendo un puchero

 _ **-Ho-hola…- me dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza sonrojándose, lo cual me causó una suave risita.**_

 _ **-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Percy, y soy nuevo aquí- le digo sonriendo, solo para que su rubor empeore.**_

 _ **-Bienvenido Percy, espero que disfrutes el campamento- dijo con su suave vocecita, lo cual me hacía querer abrazarla.**_

\- ¿y porque no lo haces?-dijo Hestia en un murmullo sonrojándose por lo dicho

 _ **-¡Gracias! Oye… ¿quieres enseñarme el campamento? Digo si no es tanta molestia para ti- le pregunto con la esperanza de que acepte.**_

 _ **-¿Po-por qué quieres que te acompañe? ¿Acaso Quirón no está haciendo eso? – me cuestionó.**_

 _ **-Sí, bueno, verás, te vi aquí tan sola que algo dentro de mí dijo que te pregunte y no te deje acá abandonada. Así que, ¿que dices? – le digo, rogando a que se crea mi mentira piadosa.**_

 _ **-Umh…está bien, espero no ser una molestia- dijo en un susurro mientras empezaba a levantarse, solo para que yo alce sorpresivamente y la coloque sobre mis hombros, con sus piernas a los costados de mi cuello, y sus manitos en mi pelo.**_

 _ **-¡Genial! ¡Ahora disfruta de una vista aérea mientras me muestras el lugar! – exclamo felizmente, solo para ser recibido por un atónito centauro por lo sucedido hace unos instantes.**_

-si, sin duda estaría atónito, no muchos pueden ver a Lady Hestia, así que en verdad sorprende que le haya pedido eso, aparte de poder verla- explico Quirón a los campistas que no sabían que la Diosa del Virgen del Hogar estuviera en el campamento mestizo

 _ **-Y esa es la cabina número 5, perteneciente a los hijos de Ares- me explicaba diligentemente Tia.**_

 _ **Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo trapo.**_

 _ **Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje. Ella era mi Clar, mi linda y fuerte esposa**_

Esto hizo que clarisse sonriera mientras se sonrojaba visiblemente, poniendo celosas a Thalia, Hestia, y sorpresivamente también a artemisa y a atenea junto a Reyna la cual no supo por que

 _ **Me miró fijamente, y antes de que ella pudiese lanzar su carcajada malévola como la última vez, le sonreí tal como hice con Hestia. Solo para ganarme un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y desviar su mirada a otro lado.**_

 _ **-¿No se aburre? – pregunto repentinamente a Quirón.**_

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres Percy? – me preguntó curiosamente Hestia.**_

 _ **-Al hecho de ser un entrenador de héroes. Héroes que con el tiempo se desharán en historias, mientras usted continua aquí, viéndolos pasar uno a uno- digo tratando de dilucidar alguna respuesta del centauro.**_

 _ **Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído. ¡Por segunda vez en la misma línea del tiempo!**_

Lo cual volvió a pasar aquí debido a que el no respondió la pregunta, porque se distrajo con un chocolate que estaba disfrutando

 _ **-Ah, mira. Annabeth nos espera- dijo mientras indicaba a Chase que se encontraba viendo un libro llamado "Arquitectura de la Antigua Grecia".**_

 _ **Si, con el tiempo Atenea me enseñó a leer, superando mi problema de dislexia, e incluso me enseño varios idiomas, como el francés o el alemán.**_

-rayos Tena, en verdad tendrías en alta estima al chico para enseñarle tu misma otros idiomas y superar su dislexia-dijo Afrodita, haciendo que la Diosa de la Guerra Estratégica se sonrojara y la viera con enojo

 _ **Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando estaba durmiendo.**_

 _ **-Annabeth, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. Te encargas tú de Percy? – dijo Quirón**_

 _ **-Sí, señor- respondió con su petulante voz.**_

 _ **-Cabaña once. Estás en tu casa- me indicaba la cabina de Hermes, la cual parecía más a un centro de ayuda de la Cruz Roja que una cabaña.**_

-ahhh, nuestra hermosa cabaña-dijeron los Hermanos Stoll junto a su padre Hermes con ilusión y cariño

 _ **Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.**_

 _ **-Bueno, así pues…. Buena suerte, Percy. Te veo a la hora de la cena- y con eso se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro.**_

 _ **Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Los cuales me miraban curiosamente ya que llevaba a una niña en mis hombros.**_

 _ **-¿Y bien? Vamos- urgió la perra estúpida.**_

 _ **Avanzando con confianza, entre a la cabaña, esta vez sin tropezarme y sin dudar.**_

-como un hombre con una misión- dijo Leo con voz de presentador de películas baratas, haciendo reír a la mayoría allí presente

 _ **Annabeth anunció:**_

 _ **-Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once-**_

 _ **-¿Normal o por determinar? - preguntó quién me pareció que era Connor Stoll.**_

 _ **-Por determinar- respondí yo esta vez, sin dejar tiempo a que la rubia hable.**_

 _ **Todo el mundo se quejó.**_

-bueno, es que es bastante fastidioso cuando eres un indeterminado, porque no sabes en que momento tu padre te reclamara- dijo un hijo de ares desconocido, con lo que concordaron todos los semidioses griegos allí presentes

 _ **-Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado- me indicaba mientras su cara llevaba una sonrisa desagradable para mi gusto.**_

 _ **-Éste es Luke. Es tu consejero por el momento- dijo Chase, con lo que esta vez pude confirmar que era un rubor en su cara.**_

 _ **-Muy bien, gracias por la información señorita- digo, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, haciendo caso omiso ante la repentina sensación metálica en mi boca.**_

 _ **-Vamos. Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol- intentó sacarme de aquí la rubia, a lo que esta vez aceptaré gustoso, con tal de no verle más la cara al idiota poseído y sacar de esta pocilga a Tia.**_

 _ **-Vamos- fue mi única respuesta, girando sobre mi eje y saliendo de la cabina.**_

 _ **-Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más- dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros.**_

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres? – juro que estoy siendo lo más paciente posible con esta niña, pero si me cabrea una vez más la apuñalo aquí mismo.**_

-¡hazlo!- gritaron Ares y sus hijos, haciendo que todos los miren con una cara inexpresiva por un momento

 _ **Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:**_

 _ **-¿Cómo pude creer que eras el elegido? ¿Y quién es esa niña? - preguntó señalando a Hestia, a quien sentí tensarse ante la brusca sentencia.**_

 _ **-Una linda amiga mía… ¿creí que ya la conocías? ¿O era mentira eso de que has estado aquí mucho tiempo? – cuestionó en pleno conocimiento que he tocado los botones necesarios para molestarla.**_

 _ **-¡No hables así! - me increpó.**_

 _ **-¿Y por qué demonios tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios- señalé las primeras cabinas, y Chase palideció.**_

 _ **-No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O… tu progenitor - se me quedó mirando, como si fuese un idiota.**_

-bueno, del tiempo donde vengo, si era bastante idiota- dijo Thalia entrecerrando los ojos

 _ **-Mi madre es Sally Jackson, y mi padre es un dios, obviamente, por si no te has dado cuenta- dije socarronamente, escuchando una suave risita por encima de mi cabeza.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces? – la ironía del tiempo, parece que los roles de preguntas se dieron vuelta.**_

 _ **-No, claro que no- le digo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo**_

 _ **-¿Entonces cómo puedes decir…? – preguntó perdida.**_

 _ **-Eso es para mí saber, y para que tú nunca lo averigües- respondo secamente, para diversión de mi amiguita del piso de arriba.**_

-¡Ja! El chico sabe como enredar a alguien con palabras-dijo Ares, riéndose por lo divertido que encontraba esa situación

 _ **Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:**_

 _ **-¡Pero bueno! -¡Un novato! – escuché la voz de Clar a mis espaldas.**_

 _ **-Clarisse. ¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así? – respondió la rubia, a lo cual quise golpearla inmediatamente por hablarle así.**_

 _ **-Fijo, señorita Princesa. Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche- respondió con confianza Clar, queriendo besarla donde estaba parada.**_

 _ **-¡**_ _ **Erre es korakas!**_ _ **\- replicó Annabeth, a lo cual respondí con un golpe a su nuca, mientras señalaba a Tia, haciéndole creer que era una simple niña pequeña.**_

-nunca pensé que tuvieras ese vocabulario Annabeth, pensé que al menos eso lo tendrías limpio-dijo atenea con desagrado y asco, mirando a su hija

 _ **-Los vamos a pulverizar —respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza.**_

 _ **Se volvió hacia mí.**_

 _ **-¿Quién es este alfeñique? – wow querida, me hieres, viaje para verte y así me recibes.**_

 _ **-Percy Jackson. Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares- nos presentó Chase.**_

 _ **-El dios de la guerra- repliqué llanamente.**_

 _ **-¿Algún problema? -Clarisse replicó con desdén.**_

 _ **-No. Es solo que pensé que eras una amazona. Tu sabes, esas hermosas pero mortales mujeres al mando de la reina de los cielos- digo esta vez, dándole nuevamente una sonrisa que a todas mis esposas les encantaba.**_

\- en verdad quiero saber como es esa sonrisa- dijo Afrodita con algo de enojo haciendo una pequeña rabieta infantil, mientras Clarisse se volvía a sonrojar bastante con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su cara

 _ **Clarisse se sonrojó. ¡Bingo! Me encanta su carita roja de vergüenza y su balbuceo incoherente. ¡Je!**_

 _ **-¡Ay! – exclamó al sentir que Tia tira de mi pelo ante lo sucedido, nunca creí que empezase a actuar bajo el poder del monstruo de los celos tan temprano**_

\- jajaja, ese monstruo es el mejor de todos- dijo Afrodita haciendo sonrojar a Hestia de una manera bastante visible

 _ **-Lo siento, te hice doler Percy? – me preguntó con una dulce voz que prometía doler si respondía incorrectamente.**_

 _ **Una mirada que conozco demasiado bien, y aún me sigue dando miedo, sin importar si soy un adulto en el cuerpo de un adolescente que ha viajado en el tiempo.**_

 _ **-¡N-no! ¡Para nada! – trato de sonar lo más convincente posible, liberando así mi pelo de su férreo control.**_

 _ **-Nada mal, novato. Me gustas. ¡Creo que nos llevaremos bien! – me dice Clar, sonriendo con arrogancia, extendiendo su mano.**_

 _ **-Realmente lo espero- respondo gratamente, tomando su mano, para voltearla y besarle el dorso, logrando que se sonroje una vez más**_

Pasando lo mismo aquí, debido a que clarisse todavía esta sonrojada por la atención que recibe en el libro, y por sentir una especie de beso en una de sus manos

 _ **-¿Quieres que te muestre el campamento? – Clarisse me preguntó con un tono un tanto suave, en el cual tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Si no es problema para ti, me parece bien. Contigo y mi linda compañera del piso de arriba, van a ser más que suficiente para mostrarme el campamento. Tan solo espero que los demás no se enojen por acapararme a tales bellezas- digo con honesta felicidad, haciendo que tanto Clar como Tia sonrían por los halagos.**_

Ahora también Hestia se sonrojo de sobremanera, lo cual hace que ella como clarisse dejen a los tomates pálidos si se hace una comparación de escalas

 _ **-Apuesto a que Quirón no te mostro el lago- dicen ambas chicas unísonamente.**_

 _ **-¿Hay un lago? ¿Dónde? ¿Pueden llevarme allí? – les pregunto rápidamente.**_

 _ **-Vamos Percy, te llevaré allí- dijo tomándome la mano izquierda, mientras Tia se aferró un poco más fuerte en su posición, pero se calmó en el momento en que puse mi mano derecha en su pie descalzo, dándole un suave masaje para que se tranquilice.**_

 _ **Mientras nos alejábamos, pude apreciar la mandíbula desencajada de Chase, a quien abandonamos en el camino. Haciéndome soltar una risa, a la cual luego se me unieron mis dos antiguas / futuras parejas.**_

-bueno, ya falta bastante poco para que se termine este capitulo, al terminarlo tomaremos un descanso de 30 minutos y veremos quien leerá el próximo capitulo- dijo Zeus después de escuchar de Hermes que ya casi se acaba el capitulo que el esta leyendo, aparte de dar un descanso para poder estirar las piernas y que los semidioses puedan hablar un rato con sus padres, con lo cual, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que Hermes siguió leyendo, para terminar de una sola vez

 _ **Luego de haber recorrido todo el camino hasta la playa, haber platicado un rato más, ver a las náyades y ser advertido que no hable tanto con ellas. Decidimos descansar un rato sentados en la arena, disfrutando del sol y la brisa del mar.**_

 _ **Bajando a Tia de mis hombros, a lo cual ella respondió con un suave gemido de frustración. La deposite delante de mí, haciendo que su espalda repose sobre mi pecho, mientras yo jugaba distraídamente con su pelo.**_

 _ **Momentos como este, hace que valga la pena el trato que Caos me dio. Había recuperado a dos de mis esposas, y para colmo, había logrado deshacerme de la perra loca.**_

 _ **El dolor de mi pecho había disminuido tras tanta distracción, como siempre pasaba, cada vez que pasaba tiempo con ellas.**_

-al menos sabemos que podemos calmar el dolor de su pecho-dijo Thalia a clarisse la cual, asintió concordando con ella

 _ **Enfocándome una vez más en el presente, me di cuenta que Clarisse me miraba fijamente.**_

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás pensando? – imaginándome su posible respuesta.**_

 _ **-Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera- dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.**_

 _ **Tan solo atiné a devolverle la sonrisa. Esta vez, capturar la bandera, iba a ser mucho más divertido.**_

-listo, ya termino el capitulo- dijo Hermes para cerrar el libro y mirara a los demás, en lo cual Zeus proclamo el descanso, que hizo que hubiera cierto bullicio nunca antes visto en la sala de reuniones del Olimpo, lo cual hizo de lo mas feliz a Hestia, al ver a su familia uniéndose una vez mas

Bueno compañeros, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, me quedo bastante largó ahora que me doy cuenta, y estoy bastante satisfecho de eso, me esmere bastante haciendo las reacciones de los personajes, para que se expresaran mas, aparte de que lo termine hoy, y me tarde casi todo el día haciéndolo, debido a que me voy de viaje por motivos vacacionales y no podre escribir, así que atentos porque dentro de dos semanas estaré dedicándome a full al próximo capitulo de esta serie, sin nada mas que decir, me despido, hasta la próxima amigos


	4. capitulo 3

Buenos días/tardes/noches, ¿como están todos ustedes? he de suponer que están bien, ya volví de mi semana de vacaciones en una de las islas de mi país, y volví mas relajado, y con ganas de escribir este capitulo, así que no estaré ausente tanto tiempo, y espero que les guste tanto este capitulo como los demás que ya he publicado, así que sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo para su disfrute( si no respondo los rewievs no es porque no quiera, solo que son mas que sobre todo consejos que he tenido muy en cuenta y no creo que los tenga que responder por aquí)

Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia que se "lee" no son de mi propiedad, son del genio de Rick Riordan y el crack de Hitsuzen278 solo las reacciones y demás cosas que no están en negrita son de mi propia autoría

Capitulo 3: nuevas apariciones, y descubrimiento de varias cosas

Ya después de que Zeus declarara el descanso de 30 minutos todos se pusieron a hablar tanto de la historia como de algún tema variado para pasar el rato, en el cual se pasaron la mayor parte del descanso y ya justo cuando se iba a acabar y todos regresaban a sus asientos, hubo un fogonazo de luz y un grupo algo amplio de personas apareció en la sala lo cual sorprendió un poco a los que ya estaban allí porque no pensaban que enviarían a mas personas a la lectura, entonces Zeus, como el grandioso líder que es(N/A: en su imaginación tal vez lo sea)les hablo

\- Ustedes acérquense, y digan quienes son- dijo Zeus casi en un grito semi-amplificado aturdiendo un poco a los que estaban cerca de el, y haciendo que una parte del grupo, que por cierto eran puras chicas aparentemente entre su adolescencia y niñez, y que estaban algo separadas de los demás saliera se presentaran una por una(N/A: no las presento debido a que no se sabe sus nombres, y porque saltare hasta la presentación de Zoe) hasta que queda una de ultima para presentarse

\- mi nombre es Zoe Belladona, cazadora y Teniente de la Diosa Artemisa- dice la chica con el ropaje oficial de la Caza de Artemisa, con apariencia física de una princesa persa en todo su esplendor, y al presentarse hace que tanto como Grover y Thalia abran los ojos a mas no poder por ver que ella esta viva en esta línea temporal, y ya al haberse presentado las Cazadoras de artemisa se presentaron el grupo que las acompañaba, y el primero que se presenta es un chico rubio de ojos azules con una camiseta morada que duce "Campamento Júpiter" y un pantalón de mezclilla

\- yo soy Jasón Grace, pretor del Campamento Júpiter, e hijo de Júpiter- dijo Jasón siendo tacleado repentinamente por Thalia debido a que ella creía que su hermano estaba muerto (N/A: lastima que el tío Rick si lo termino matando) el cual le devolvió el abrazo y le dijo que después actualizarían noticias

Después de que el se presentara una chica bastante parecida a Reyna, aunque algo mayor y mas estilizada se presento

\- yo soy Hylla Ramírez Avila-Arellano, reina de las amazonas- dijo la recién presentada Hylla, mientras cargada un cinturón dorado que representaba el titulo de reina de las mencionadas amazonas, y al presentarse hizo que Reyna se alegrara de que su hermana estuviera presente en la historia, al menso ya sabe como esta ella después de su separación forzada, y solamente quedaron dos personas por presentarse, un chico y una chica, la chica con la vestimenta típica de una cazadora de Artemisa se presento primero

\- me llamo Bianca Di Ángelo, soy una cazadora de Artemisa, e hija de Hades- dijo la recién nombrada Bianca, mientras es abrazada fuertemente por nico al verla allí viva, y al terminar de abrazarla, ella se sentó junto a nico, cerca de donde estaban las cazadoras, y al final quedo el chico por presentarse

\- mi nombre es Frank Zhang, soy del campamento Júpiter y soy hijo de Marte- dijo el chico con la camisa morada del campamento Júpiter y un pantalón de mezclilla algo holgado el cual se fue a sentar al lado de Hazel

Y ya cuando acabaron de presentarse, Zeus le ordeno a Apolo que les actualizara con todo lo que había pasado, en lo que el Dios de la Verdad, obedeciendo a su padre, dio un chasquido con sus dedos y una luz dorada semi transparente los cubrió, otorgándole a cada uno de ellos la información de todo lo que había acontecido hasta antes de que llegaran ellos, y al saber todo esto, pasaron por diversos estados emocionales, desde la tristeza, hasta la furia, y la vergüenza por parte de las chicas, mientras que los chicos sintieron pavor al saber que en ese futuro todos ellos murieron, pero entendieron que Caos decidió que este futuro no se haga realidad haciéndoles leer el libro para no cometer los mismos errores que cometieron en ese tiempo

Ya se había acabado el receso de 30 minutos y ya todos estaban sentados, Hestia hizo aparecer asientos para que los recién llegados se sentaran y pudieran escuchar los capítulos que vienen de manera mas cómoda, y al ya estar todos sentados, Poseidón hizo la pregunta esperada

-¿quien será el que lea el siguiente capitulo?- lanzo la pregunta haciendo que todos se miraran a la cara, hasta que alguien se ofreció

\- yo leeré el capitulo que sigue- se ofreció Hefestos para agarrar el libro y ponerlo en sus piernas y empezar a leer

 _ **Capítulo 3**_ _ **: Feeling Good**_

 _ **Clarisse junto a Hestia me enseñaron unos cuantos sitios más. Pero el que más me interesaba en estos era el taller de los hijos de Hefestos, en donde aproveché la situación y le pedí a Charles si podía convertir el cuerno de Minotauro en una daga.**_

 _ **Obviamente le tuve que prometer que le pagaría por ello ya que no tenía dracmas en este momento, y los únicos dólares que llevaba encima, si no mal recuerdo, tuve que dárselos al perdedor de Gabe.**_

-bueno, es el nuevo del campamento, obviamente le tendría que cobrar por hacer el trabajo-dijo Charles mientras su padre y sus hermanos afirmaban con la cabeza estando totalmente de acuerdo con el, a la vez que Grover se ponía algo rojo de la ira al escuchar el nombre del Ex-padrastro de su mejor amigo, ya viendo que no interrumpían, el Dios Herrero siguió leyendo en voz alta para todos

 _ **Del cual me iba a encargar personalmente una vez que recupere a mi madre, después de todo, tengo que descargar mi furia con alguien.**_

 _ **Por último, regresamos a la playa, donde un sendero conducía de vuelta a las cabañas. Cambio de posición a Hestia, de mis hombros, a mi cintura, con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y sus piernitas alrededor de mi abdomen.**_

Esto hizo que Hestia se sonrojara a más no poder, siendo mirada con celos de parte de las chicas, aunque hay tres de ellas que dudan, una porque no quiere aceptar que tiene celos, y las otras dos porque no saben por que sienten esos celos (véase Atenea, Artemisa y Zoe respectivamente)

 _ **Tras unos minutos de silencio, decidí romperlo. Solo para continuar mi fachada de novato que recién llega.**_

 _ **-¿Así que los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí? - Tia meneó tiernamente la cabeza, despeinándose en consecuencia.**_

 _ **-No a menos que se los utilice intencionadamente para surtir los bosques o sean invocados por alguien de dentro- me respondió esta vez Clar.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué querría nadie invocar a un monstruo? – cuestioné, logrando una cara de incredulidad.**_

 _ **-Para combates de entrenamiento. Para hacer chistes prácticos, aunque eso ya no sucede tanto últimamente- contestó la semidiosa.**_

 _ **-Apuesto a que eran los hijos de Hermes y Apolo- repliqué con una sonrisa burlona.**_

-bueno, mas los hijos de Hermes que nosotros, pero ya no se hacen esos chistes- aclaro Will Solace viendo la confusión de los romanos en cuanto a ese tema, y Hefestos siguió leyendo cuando el hijo de Apolo hizo silencio

 _ **-Lo importante es que los límites están sellados para mantener fuera a los mortales y los monstruos. Desde fuera, los mortales miran el valle y no ven nada raro, sólo una granja de fresas- me respondió suavemente Tia, solo para sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca.**_

Lo cual también paso aquí, dándole otro ligero ataque de celos, pasando lo mismo que la vez anterior, que Atenea no acepte los celos y que Artemisa y Zoe no sepan porque los sienten

 _ **-Bueno… ¿y podría alguna vez salir de aquí para ir a la ciudad o no? – pregunté, recordando que anteriormente le había preguntado algo similar a Chase.**_

 _ **-Sería prácticamente una sentencia de muerte, pero podrías, con el permiso del señor D o de Quirón. Por supuesto, no dan ningún permiso hasta el final del verano a menos que…- dejó en suspenso Clarisse.**_

 _ **-¿A menos qué? – se perfectamente la respuesta a mi pregunta, pero con tal de mantener las apariencias…**_

 _ **-Que te asignen una misión. Pero eso casi nunca ocurre. La última vez…- el imbécil de Castellan hizo matar a sus compañeros por Ladón.**_

\- en verdad eres un idiota Castellan, uno bastante grande si fallaste en eso- dijo Thalia, con algo de frialdad dirigida hacia el, haciendo que el mencionado Luke la mire con malos ojos debido al insulto que le dijo aparte de que Zoe se alegro un poco al oír el nombre de su amigo de cuando ella estaba en el Jardín de las Hespérides

 _ **-¿Has estado en el Olimpo? – cambiando de tema rápidamente al descubrir su incomodidad.**_

 _ **-Algunos de los anuales hicimos una excursión durante el solsticio de invierno. Es entonces cuando los dioses celebran su gran consejo anual- explicaba diligentemente.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo llegaron hasta allí? – pregunté, acariciando suavemente la espalda de Tia, haciendo que se duerma con su cara hundida en mi cuello, logrando que haga un esbozo de una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-En el tren de Long Island. Bajas en la estación Penn. Vas al edificio Empire State y tomas el ascensor especial hasta el piso seiscientos- dijo mientras me miraba, tratando de saber si lo había captado.**_

 _ **-Empire State. Ascensor. Piso seiscientos. Todo anotado- dije, como si estuviese haciendo el chequeo de una lista, sacando así una risita de Clar.**_

Lo cual también hace lo mismo aquí, solo que aparte de clarisse, le saca una sonrisa a varios, al ver el porque quiso cambiar el tema de la conversación, solo que a los ojos del Legado romano de Apolo se vea como un inepto total

 _ **Olí humo de barbacoa que llegaba desde el pabellón. Tia debió de escuchar los rugidos de mi estómago, pues se retorció en su posición, gimiendo en un susurro y diciendo algo parecido a que haga callar al monstruo. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar una sonora carcajada ante su inocencia.**_

Lo cual hizo que varios de los que estaban allí soltaran una risita por la reacción de Hestia que fue sonrojarse de la vergüenza y tratar de ocultar su cara por lo roja que estaba

 _ **De vuelta en la cabaña de Hermes, pude apreciar el descontrol que había allí. Una gran cantidad de jóvenes compartían los mismos rasgos faciales. Eran la clase de chicos que los profesores señalarían como problemáticos. Eran los hijos de Hermes.**_

 _ **Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó demasiada atención mientras me dirigía a mi sitio en el suelo y me echaba cuidadosamente contra la pared para no despertar a mi tierna diosa del hogar.**_

 _ **Castellan se me acercó. Sonriéndome estúpidamente, mientras yo apreciaba la cicatriz en su cara. Ladón estaba perdiendo su toque si todo lo que le dejó fue una simple marca en la cara.**_

Eso hizo que Luke se enojara ya que para el esa misión fue desastrosa en el significado total de la palabra, aparte de que hizo que Zoe frunciera un poco el ceño por lo que se dijo de su amigo dragón

 _ **-Te he encontrado un saco de dormir. Y toma, te he robado algunas toallas del almacén del campamento- muy bien hecho niño, ahora si eres tan amable, dame el casco de Hades y el relámpago de Zeus mientras de corto lentamente el cuello.**_

Esto puso en alerta máxima a todos los presentes los cuales acorralaron al hijo de Hermes, el cual lo estaba viendo con decepción, mientras Zeus y Hades se encargaron personalmente de encadenarlo de la manera mas incomoda y dolorosa posible pero sin hacerle un daño considerable aparte de revisarlo y encontrando efectivamente los símbolos de poder de los dos Dioses, para después juntarlo con Annabeth la cual también estaba encadenada de una manera bastante incomoda

 _ **-Gracias- contesté, forzando una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-De nada- infeliz, agradece a tu dueño que no te estoy apuñalando aquí mismo.**_

 _ **Se sentó a mi lado y se recostó contra la pared**_

 _ **-¿Ha sido duro tu primer día? – no que va, tan solo me desperté de volver en el tiempo para aguantarme las ganas de matar a unos cuantos traidores.**_

-si, lo usual- dijo Leo de manera chistosa haciendo reír a algunos, relajando un poco el ambiente algo tenso que había momentos atrás

 _ **-No pertenezco a este lugar. Ni siquiera creo en los dioses- digo, haciéndole creer.**_

 _ **-Ya. Así empezamos todos. Y luego, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco, es más fácil- dices eso solo porque hasta tu propia madre sabía que te ibas a convertir en la perra de Kronos.**_

 _ **-¿Así que tu padre es Hermes? - le pregunté, intentando continuar con la línea temporal anterior.**_

 _ **-Sí, Hermes-**_

\- yeiiii salgo en la historia, ¡que alegría!-dijo el Dios de los Ladrones con una actitud algo infantil que les saco una risa a la mayoría de los semidioses griegos, mientras que los semidioses romanos veían que las contrapartes griegas de los dioses eran mas relajadas que sus contrapartes romanas

 _ **-Sí, Hermes-**_

 _ **-El tipo de las zapatillas con alas- en serio Hermes, ¿eres tan idiota de ponerle el nombre de tu madre a tus zapatos para que se activen?**_

\- es que no se me había ocurrido mas nada, y ya después me dio flojera cambiarlo- respondió la duda Hermes sonrojado de la vergüenza, dado que no es el primero que la tenia ni el primero que se lo pregunta

 _ **-Ese. Los mensajeros. La medicina. Los viajantes, mercaderes, ladrones. Todos los que usan las carreteras. Por eso estás aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar- agradece que tu padre no está aquí para terminar lo que Ladón no pudo, bastardo engreído.**_

 _ **-¿Has visto a tu padre? - pregunté.**_

 _ **-Una vez- sí, y te robaste los símbolos de poder de dos dioses, idiota.**_

-si, es un idiota, y en grande- dijo Thalia mirando con asco y con un sentimiento de traición a Luke, el cual se removió incomodo por su mirada

 _ **Luke levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír. Cosa que no le costaba tanto, ya que toda su vida se la pasó fingiendo pena por los demás.**_

 _ **-No te preocupes, Percy. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente. Después de todo, somos familia lejana, ¿no? Nos cuidamos unos a otros- ¿y luego les apuñalas en la espalda, no?**_

 _ **-Venga, vamos, es la hora de la cena- me dijo, haciéndome recordar que hace tiempo que no como algo nutritivo.**_

 _ **Al momento de decirlo, el cuerno a lo lejos.**_

 _ **-Once, ¡fórmense en fila! - vociferó el hijo de Hermes.**_

 _ **La cabina al completo, unos veinte, formamos en el espacio común. La fila iba por orden de antigüedad, así que tuve que ponerme último mientras cargaba cuidadosamente a Tia, que aún seguía durmiendo, en mi cintura.**_

 _ **En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de sentarme en la que me pertenecía por derecho de nacimiento. Pero hasta que padre me reconozca, tengo que aguantarme aquí, con la marioneta.**_

\- ¿quien será el padre del chico?- se preguntaban varios de los presentes, pero había alguien que sospechaba de quien era hijo, y no era otra persona mas que Atenea la que tenia esas sospechas, mientras que Poseidón se acordó de porque el apellido del chico le resultaba familiar, debido a que era el de la única mujer mortal con la que había estado en las ultimas décadas

 _ **Vi a Grover sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros, Castor y Pollux. Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña para un centauro.**_

 _ **Chase se hallaba en la mesa 6 con los demás hijos de blonda cabellera y ojos grises, de Atenea. La cual curiosamente tenía un hermoso pelo azabache que ninguno de sus hijos heredó.**_

La mencionada se sonrojo ligeramente por el halago hacia ella mientras fruncía un poco las cejas en torno al libro

 _ **Clar se sentaba detrás de mí en la mesa de Ares. Estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos. Al menos hasta que me vio, en ese momento se sonrojó y ocultó su bella mirada de mí. De nuevo tuve que aguantarme las ganas de pararme e ir a abrazarla.**_

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste tonto?- dijo clarisse en un susurro que solo Quirón escucho el cual sonrió con naturalidad al ver como esta la chica

 _ **Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio.**_

 _ **Levantó su copa y brindó:**_

 _ **-¡Por los dioses! – tan dramático como siempre pensé, ocultando una sonrisa.**_

-bueno, ¿algo de drama no hace daño verdad?- dijo Quirón de forma algo inocente sacándole una imperceptible sonrisa a Dionisio y una mas perceptible a algunos campistas griegos

 _ **Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y sí, ¡barbacoa! Tenía el vaso vacío, pero Luke me dijo:**_

 _ **-Háblale. Pide lo que quieras beber… sin alcohol, por supuesto- no, ¿en serio? No esperes a que vaya a abrazarte por decirme eso.**_

\- que cariño le tienes Percy, en verdad es apreciable- dijo Will, con algo de humor, aunque todos estaban tan concentrados que apenas y le escucharon

 _ **-Coca-Cola de cereza azul – dije y el vaso se llenó con la bebida pedida.**_

 _ **Brindé por mi madre. A la cual iré a buscar dentro de unos días, sabiendo que en estos momentos está platicando de lo más bien con Perséfone.**_

 _ **Brindé por mis esposas. A las cuales con el tiempo iré recuperándolas.**_

 _ **Y brindé por mis hijos.**_

Las chicas que estaban presentes se sonrojaron, y como siempre estaban las que no lo aceptaban todavía (véase Atenea, Artemisa y Zoe también)

 _ **-Aquí tienes, Percy- me dijo Castellan, tendiéndome una bandeja de jamón ahumado.**_

 _ **Llené mi plato y me disponía a comer cuando observé que todo el mundo se levantaba y llevaban sus platos al fuego en el centro del pabellón. Iban a hacer un sacrificio a los dioses. Lástima que ya no acepten sacrificios humanos, sería un tanto difícil meter a los traidores en tan pequeña hoguera.**_

-los sacrificios ya no son tan aceptados en estos tiempos, aparte de que solo queremos quemar comida, no personas- dijo Connor para tratar de relajar un poco el ambiente, cosa que sirvió, aunque no tanto como el esperaba

 _ **-Ven- me indicó el rubio.**_

 _ **-Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor- me murmuró al oído, lo cual fue bastante molesto.**_

 _ **-Estás de broma- dije con mi mejor cara de asombro.**_

 _ **Él tan solo se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó un gordo racimo de uvas negras.**_

 _ **-Hermes- dijo.**_

 _ **Yo era el siguiente.**_

 _ **Me incliné y eché una gruesa rodaja de jamón al fuego en honor a mi padre. Unas manzanas en recuerdo a Dite. Un poco de pan fresco para Arty. Queso para Atenea. Y finalmente un racimo de uvas para Tia, haciendo que se despierte inmediatamente, con una mirada confundida.**_

De alguna manera, se sintió el olor de todo lo que se menciono anteriormente, deleitando a todos con un sabroso olor a comida

 _ **Cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el suelo para llamar nuestra atención.**_

 _ **Dionisos se levantó con un gran suspiro. Lo que no me sorprende en verdad, tiene que mover su gran panza de donde está sentado.**_

\- este chico necesita de verdad unas lecciones de modales de una manera urgente- declaro Dionisio con un dejo de enojo por el comentario del chico hacia su persona

-y tu necesitarías hacer algo de dieta hermano, estoy de acuerdo con el joven Percy, no estas precisamente en la mejor condición de todas- le debatió Hermes haciendo la mímica de sobrepeso burlándose de Dionisio, e cual le lanzo una botella de vino hacia la cabeza que este por poco lo evadió

-cállense y dejen a Hefestos seguir leyendo- dijo Deméter, para que su sobrino continuara con la historia

 _ **-Sí, supongo que es mejor que los salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera es el viernes. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco.**_

 _ **En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores.**_

Los mencionados hijos de Ares, junto con este, volvieron a hacer vítores de amenaza, y de alegría al todavía tener la bandera en su posesión

 _ **-Personalmente, no podría importarme menos, pero los felicito. También debería decirles que hoy ha llegado un nuevo campista. Peter Johnson- ja, muy gracioso gordo borracho.**_

 _ **Quirón se inclinó y le murmuró algo.**_

 _ **-Esto… Percy Jackson. Pues muy bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora pueden sentarse alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento- bien…ahora sí que tuve que aguantarme las ganas de desollarlo vivo, esa hoguera estaba al cuidado de Tia por si no sabía.**_

Lo cual hizo que la mayoría de los dioses lo mirara mal, haciendo que Dionisio se encogiera en su asiento tratando de huir de esas miradas

 _ **Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado.**_

 _ **Mis brazos se aferraron firmemente al pequeño cuerpo de Tia, que había vuelto a dormirse luego de que la obligase a comer un poco, lo cual, para mi diversión y su vergüenza, fue darle de comer en la boca. Lo que me valió luego unos golpes en la cabeza por haberle dado de comer de esa manera en frente de tanta gente. Solo por estar frente a los demás campistas.**_

esto hizo que Hestia llegara al limite, y se desmayara, lo que hizo que todos se preocuparan y le pidieran a Apolo que la despertara para que siguiera escuchando la lectura, lo cual el Dios del sol hizo, aparte de estar pendiente de ella para que no se volviera a desmayar por algún motivo

 _ **Cuando al final cerré los ojos, me dormí al instante.**_

 _ **Ese fue mi segundo primer día en el Campamento Mestizo.**_

 _ **Los demás días iban a ser bastante ajetreados. Pero no me quejo, va a ser divertido a fin de cuenta.**_

-aquí termina esta parte del capitulo, ¿quien desea leer el resto?- pregunto Hefestos al terminar de leer lo que le tocaba, y lanzando la pregunta al aire para ver quien agarraba el libro, y quien respondió fue nada mas ni nada menos que Grover, el Señor de lo salvaje, y mejor amigo del protagonista del libro, el cual agarro el libro de las manos del Dios de los Volcanes y volvió a su asiento para empezar la lectura de la segunda parte del capitulo

 _ **Los siguientes días me acostumbré nuevamente a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que todo esto ya me lo sé. E incluso me arriesgo a decir que, yo, podría dar tranquilamente algunas clases.**_

-se notan dos cosas, o que es bastante arrogante por eso, o que exuda una confianza brutal para creer eso-dijo Pollux, el hermano de Castor e hijo de Dionisio

 _ **Era una lástima que cada mañana recibía clases de griego clásico de Chase. Al menos los primeros dos días. Luego ni me molesté en aparecerme por ahí. Cuando vino furiosa a preguntarme por qué, lo único que le respondí fue que no necesitaba clases de ningún idioma, pues había aprendido a superar mi dislexia. Obviamente nunca le dije quién me enseñó, ni tampoco cuales eran las recompensas que recibía por parte de Tena por cada libro bien leído.**_

Atenea se sonrojo mientras todos le enviaban miradas algo incomodas, y algunas chicas algo celosas y furiosas, mientras que Afrodita estaba que lloraba de la risa al ver la cara de la Diosa de la Guerra Estratégica mientras se burlaba de ella

\- no sabia que tenias esa faceta Tena, la ocultabas bastante bien JAJAJAJAJA- se reía la Diosa de la Belleza de una manera algo estruendosa haciendo enojar a atenea

-que no me llames así Afrodite, y tu sátiro, sigue leyendo- le dijo atenea, de manera algo brusca a Grover, el cual empezó a leer por miedo a lo que le pudiera hacer la diosa

 _ **El resto del día probaba todas las actividades al aire libre, despistando a los demás campistas con la amplia gama de habilidades que tengo, haciendo que no puedan adivinar correctamente quien es mi padre divino.**_

 _ **Quirón intentó enseñarme tiro con arco, pero pronto descubrió que todas las flechas daban en el centro. Horas de enseñanza por parte de Thalia y Artemisa dieron sus frutos.**_

esta revelación hizo que Thalia y en cierta medida Grover se pusieran felices ya que recordaban como era Percy de malo con el arco y las flechas, aparte de que la Diosa de la Caza no entendía, o mejor dicho, no quería entender el porque ella ayudo al chico a mejorar sus habilidades

 _ **Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observaban, intentaban decidir quién era mi padre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil. Yo era fuerte como los hijos de Ares, tan bueno en el arco como los de Apolo. Tenía la habilidad con el metal de Hefestos. Lo único en que me permití fracasar fue las habilidades con las vides.**_

 _ **Castellan me dijo que tal vez fuera hijo de Hermes, una especie de comodín para todos los oficios, maestro de ninguno. Lástima que él no sabía que ya era un maestro en cada habilidad que había para enseñar aquí.**_

-ojala fuera mi hijo, pero estoy seguro que no lo es, aunque ese chico ya me hace sentir orgulloso de sus actuaciones- dijo Hermes, sin esperanza de que en verdad el chico fuera su hijo, aunque en verdad eso no importaba

 _ **Cenaba con los de la cabaña 11, echaba parte de mi comida al fuego y luego le daba de comer a Hestia solo por el placer de tenerla a mi lado y hacerla sonreír con mis comentarios sarcásticos.**_

 _ **El martes por la tarde, tres días después de mí segunda llegada al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi segunda primera lección de combate con espada. Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Castellan nos instruiría.**_

 _ **Decidí actuar como si fuese la primera vez con una espada. Quería que cuando el rubio intentase enseñarme, le daría una clase avanzada de cómo manejar realmente una espada.**_

Todos estaban interesados en saber que tal era el chico en el uso de la espada, porque debe de tener habilidad para ostentar tal tipo de confianza, mientras que nuestro querido manipulado véase el conocido como Luke se retorcía un poco y le dirigía una mirada de odio al libro mientras tenia un solo pensamiento " _arrogante"_

 _ **A pesar de que no podía usar a Susanoo, y que Anaklusmos aún estaba en posesión de Quirón, tuve que conformarme con una simple espada de bronce oxidada que estaba tirada en la armería.**_

 _ **Después empezamos a enfrentarnos en parejas. Castellan anunció que sería mi compañero, dado que era la primera vez. ¡Je! Perfecto.**_

 _ **-Buena suerte. Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años- me dijeron los hermanos Stoll. Si conociesen a Reyna o a Hylla no dirían lo mismo.**_

Las mencionadas se sonrojaron un poco al ser nombradas para tal halago, haciendo que la mayoría de los griegos bufaron por la comparación

 _ **-A lo mejor afloja un poco conmigo- les dije sonriendo inocentemente.**_

 _ **Los gemelos tan solo bufaron.**_

 _ **-Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, ¡arriba! Si a Percy no le importa, quiero hacerles una pequeña demostración- exclamó el hijo de Hermes.**_

 _ **Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor de mí. Se aguantaban las risitas. Se morían de impaciencia por ver cómo el traidor me usaba como saco de boxeo. Le dijo a todo el mundo que iba a hacerles una demostración de la técnica de desarme creada por el Perseo original.**_

\- una técnica difícil de hacer, y bastante favorecedora si tienes experiencia en peleas de espadachines- dijo Quirón con actitud de maestro, con lo cual la mayoría de los griegos estuvieron de acuerdo

 _ **-Esto es difícil. A mí me lo han hecho. No se rían de Percy. La mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años antes de dominar esta técnica- dijo el pseudo entrenador.**_

 _ **Hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de mi mano con bastante estrépito.**_

-te apuesto quince dracmas y una barra de chocolate a que Percy hace bien el movimiento- le dijo Connor a su hermano mientras todos miraban interesados la apuesta, a lo cual Travis acepta poniendo su parte de la apuesta, la cual es la misma que su hermano, pero si Percy hacia mal el movimiento

 _ **-Ahora en tiempo real. Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. Listo, Percy? – asentí lo más inocentemente posible.**_

 _ **Antes de que el poseído pudiese atacarme, mi hoja dio en la base de la de Luke y la giré, lanzando todo mi peso en una estocada hacia delante. Su espada repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de mi espada estaba a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso.**_

 _ **Los demás campistas quedaron en silencio. Sonreí maniáticamente. Bajé la espada.**_

 _ **-Lo siento… Perdona- ¡que diablos! ¡Agradece que no clave la espada entre tus ojos!**_

-suerte de principiante, no creo que lo haga de nuevo-dijo Travis pagándole a su hermano por perder la apuesta, mientras que Connor sonreía de manera triunfal

-¿quieres volver a apostar hermano?-le pregunto Connor a Travis el cual volvió a aceptar, diciendo que el no podría hacerlo otra vez

 _ **Por un momento Luke se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar. Logrando que sonría nuevamente.**_

 _ **-¿Perdona? Por los dioses, Percy, ¿por qué lo sientes? ¡Vuelve a enseñarme eso! – con mucho gusto pequeño bocazas.**_

 _ **Una vez más, el proceso se repitió. Intentó atacarme. La palabra clave de todo esto fue "intentó", pues apenas estuvo a tres pasos delante de mí, hice caer su espada.**_

\- no volveré a apostar contigo Connor, tienes demasiada suerte con esto- se quejo Travis volviéndole a pagar la apuesta a su hermano, sin creer que Percy lograra hacer ese movimiento dos veces seguidas con el que ellos creían era el mejor espadachín hasta ahora, mientras todos sonreían con gracia viendo su intercambio de palabras

\- sigo creyendo que fue suerte de principiante- dijo un hijo desconocido de Ares teniendo el apoyo de sus hermanos y de su padre el cual estaba de acuerdo con eso

 _ **Tras una larga pausa, alguien del público preguntó:**_

 _ **-¿La suerte del principiante? – ya quisieras.**_

-rayos, que coordinación-dijo Hermes riéndose un poco por la similitud de palabras entre el hijo de Ares y uno de sus hijos

 _ **Castellan se secó el sudor de la frente. Me observó con un interés absolutamente renovado. Algo realmente perturbador. Me dan ganas de decirle que no bateo para ese equipo.**_

 _ **-Puede. Pero me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer Percy con una espada bien equilibrada…- matarte, tan simple y llano como eso.**_

-muy bien, seguiré leyendo lo que queda del capitulo para poder terminar por hoy, si es que ustedes me lo permiten- le pregunto Grover a los dioses los cuales le dieron el visto bueno debido a que la mayoría ya estaban cansado y con sueño, y cuando se termine el capitulo todos irán a dormir, en los templos de sus padres, por lo cual, el Señor de lo Salvaje siguió leyendo

 _ **El viernes por la tarde estaba con Grover a orillas del lago. Estábamos sentados en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática, hasta que le pregunté cómo le había ido con el señor D.**_

 _ **Se le puso la cara algo amarilla y dijo:**_

 _ **-Guay. Genial- el sarcasmo no es lo tuyo Grover.**_

Mientras los hijos de Apolo se preocupaban por la cantidad de enfermedades de los sátiros que tienen como reacción poner la cara de ese color, los hijos de Hermes miraban al sátiro con una cara de decepción, a la vez que el propio Hermes le decía que le daría unas clases especiales

 _ **-¿Así que tu carrera sigue en pie? – pregunté recordando la última vez.**_

 _ **Me miró algo nervioso.**_

 _ **-¿Te ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador? -**_

 _ **-Si, dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes… y que necesitabas ganarte la reputación de terminar un encargo de guardián. ¿La conseguiste? – le pregunté, aunque ya sabía que había caído en su depresión.**_

Todos miraban al sátiro, pensando como se vería tener que narrar cosas que ya dijiste en el pasado, mientras que el se sentía algo nostálgico leyendo todo esto, le hacia recordar buenos tiempos en esos años

 _ **Grover miró hacia abajo, a las náyades.**_

 _ **-El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado ni logrado nada aún contigo, así que nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si te dieran una misión y yo te acompañara para protegerte, y los dos regresáramos vivos, puede que considerara terminado mi trabajo- y lo harás mi querido chico cabra.**_

 _ **-¡Pues claro que te querría a mi lado! Imagínate las noticias en el Olimpo, ¡chico cabra terror de los monstruos mitológicos! ¡Primera plana como mínimo! – exclamé, intentando sacarlo de su pozo depresivo.**_

 _ **Alicaído, Grover observó el agua. Diablos, la próxima vez que vea a Apolo y Hermes, les diré que se lo lleven de fiesta toda una semana.**_

-y lo haremos, ¿es una promesa verdad hermano?- le pregunto Hermes al Dios de la Medicina, el cual asintió estando de acuerdo con el, mientras Grover los miraba algo incomodo con una sonrisa algo forzada antes de seguir leyendo

 _ **-Cestería… Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo- bueno…es un buen pasatiempo si me lo preguntas.**_

 _ **Intenté animarlo, asegurándole que poseía muchísimos talentos, pero eso sólo lo puso más triste.**_

 _ **Hablamos un rato de canoas y espadas, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses.**_

\- ¿y que paso con los pros y los contras? seria interesante saberlo- dijo hades, interesado en saber que se dijo sobre ellos

\- lo siento lord Hades, no aparecen escritos, y ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuve esa conversación así que no la recuerdo- dijo Grover dándole una mirada de disculpa al dios del inframundo quien se encogió de hombros al saber eso

 _ **Al final, acabé preguntándole por las cabañas vacías. Para no perder el papel del chico nuevo en este mundo.**_

 _ **-La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemisa. Juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues, nada de niños. La cabaña es, ya sabes… honoraria. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría- no lo dudo, pero eso de mantenerse siempre doncella creo que puede llegar a ser discutible dentro de unos años, pensé sonriendo en mi mente.**_

Esto hizo que Artemisa se sonrojara al máximo al saber las implicaciones de eso, mientras Zeus entrecerraba los ojos, aunque nadie lo supiera, el amaba a sus hijas, mientras que afrodita se estaba riendo de lo lindo por la reacción de la Diosa de la Caza

\- Oh rayos, en serio ya quiero conocer a este chico, es en verdad interesante- dijo la Diosa del Amor, mientras paraba de reír y se lamia disimuladamente un labio, y dándole una mirada a Grover para que siguiera con la lectura

 _ **-Ya. Pero, y las otras tres, ¿las del fondo? ¿Son ésas los Tres Grandes? -**_

 _ **Grover se puso en tensión. Era un tema delicado.**_

 _ **-No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias. Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales. Esa es tarea de su marido. Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos.**_

 _ **-Zeus, Poseidón y Hades- aunque Hestia cuando se enoja, puede dar bastante miedo. La última vez que la cabrearon, Zeus se escondió detrás de su esposa por una semana.**_

Esto hizo que varios dioses (véase Poseidón, Zeus, hades y Hermes) se estremecieran, ya sabían como era la Diosa del Hogar furiosa como para que quisieran volverla a enojarlo cual hizo que Hestia se sonrojara y sonriera un poco por la vergüenza

 _ **-Exacto. Veo que estás al día con tus estudios. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa-**_

 _ **-A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo- hasta el día de hoy sigue quejándose este último.**_

\- por fin alguien que si entiende las cosas, y no hace oídos sordos- exclamo el señor del Inframundo, con un brillo algo alegre en sus ojos, mientras que sus hermanos silbaban y se hacían los desentendidos

 _ **-Aja-**_

 _ **-Pero Hades no tiene cabaña- dame dos años más y arreglaré eso.**_

\- ¿en serio lo hará?- le pregunto Hades a Nico, el cual respondió afirmativamente, aunque el casi nunca usaba la cabaña porque vivía con el

 _ **-No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si tuviera una cabaña aquí…Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así- ¡oye! Nico puede ser algo emo, pero Bianca y Hazel son todo lo contrario al característico hijo de Hades.**_

Las mencionadas se sonrojaron, mientras que nico reclamaba debido a que solo fue una fase que tuvo de niño, cosa que le pareció de lo más adorable a cierto hijo de Apolo

 _ **-Pero Zeus y Poseidón… Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos. ¿Por qué están vacías sus cabañas? -**_

 _ **Grover movió las pezuñas, incómodo.**_

 _ **-Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento de sangre. La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón, por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro. El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Styx.**_

 _ **El trueno bramó. Reina del drama.**_

Poseidón y Hades se reían mientras Zeus les recriminaba que se detuvieran de burlarse de el, ya que el no hace eso (N/A: que mentira del pobre Zeus)

 _ **-Ese es el juramento más serio que puede hacerse. ¿Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra? – es lo mismo que preguntar si Kronos fue un buen padre…**_

-bueno, no es la mejor comparación, aunque es bastante cierta-dijo atenea, viendo la incomodidad en la cara de todos al oír el nombre del Titán del tiempo

 _ **La expresión de Grover se enturbió. Sabía muy bien lo que venía.**_

 _ **-Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren. Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta… En fin, no se pudo resistir. Cuando nació su hija, una niña llamada Thalia… Bueno, el río Styx se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible- un lindo pino, al menos aún sigue vive y lo seguirá estando.**_

 _ **-¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡No fue culpa de la niña! – lo ves Zeus? Así se actúa.**_

Esto puso a pensar al dios de los cielos, mientras Hera pensaba alguna razón para tener ese tipo de opinión de su esposo

 _ **Grover vaciló.**_

 _ **-Percy, los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Hades liberó a los peores monstruos del Tártaro para torturar a Thalia. Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga. Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina - Señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto al que yo había luchado con el Minotauro la primera vez- Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno. Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalia le dijo a su sátiro que llevara a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos. Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalia no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros. Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla sola, en la cumbre de la colina. Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza-**_

Todos los que no sabían la historia quedaron impresionados al saber el porque la colina tenia ese nombre, mientras Grover le mando una mirada a Thalia la cual estaba algo melancólica al recordar ese tiempo que paso convertida en un árbol, y le hizo un gesto al sátiro para que siguiera leyendo, lo cual fue lo que hizo

 _ **-Para dejarlo en claro Grover. Tú eras el sátiro, Luke y Annabeth los dos mestizos. ¿No? – le pregunté, soltando los nombres de los traidores lo menos venenoso posible, pues sé que Grover puede ver mis emociones, lástima que ahora tendrá que esforzarse al menos tres veces más.**_

 _ **Miré el pino en la distancia. Aun estando en esa forma, me parece muy hermosa, siempre cuidando de la gente que le importa a pesar de que ella nunca lo exprese. Esta vez no dejaré que nada te suceda. No a ti, ni a las demás. Aunque tenga que poner mi enfermedad al límite, las salvaré.**_

esto hizo que Apolo y sus hijos, aparte de unas cuantas personas mas se preocuparan al escuchar la mención de dicha enfermedad, y las chicas se sonrojaron, unas mas que otras al saber que daría su vida por ellas, algo bastante heroico, y estúpido, si se ve desde diferentes puntos de vista

 _ **-Grover, hay algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo? – yo, tres veces como mínimo.**_

 _ **-Algunos. Orfeo, Hércules, Houdini- uno que no debía mirar atrás, un idiota al que le cortaré las pelotas con una cuchara oxidada, y un hijo de Hades y legado de Hermes, no es necesario más explicación.**_

 _ **-Y… ¿han traído de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos? – yo a mi madre, Nico a Hazel…**_

Estos hechos sorprendieron a todos, y en mayor medida al dios del inframundo, ya que se suponía que ningún vivo suele pasar a sus dominios sin morir claro esta, aparte de saber que su hijo rescato a su media hermana, aunque esto lo intrigo, porque el no estaba enterado que ella estaba allí, ya después de todo esto, la buscaría por los terrenos donde están las almas

 _ **-No. Nunca. Orfeo casi lo consiguió… Percy, no estarás pensando seriamente en… ¿? – ¿entrar al inframundo y sacar a mi madre? Nop, nunca.**_

 _ **-No. Sólo me lo preguntaba- mentí descaradamente.**_

 _ **Grover me estudió con recelo, poco convencido de que hubiese abandonado la idea del inframundo.**_

-este chico en verdad enorgullece, seguramente nosotros le enseñamos a mentir ¿verdad hijos?- le pregunto el Dios de los Caminos a sus hijos, los cuales le contestaron con un sonoro si, estando de acuerdo con su padre, después de esto, Grover continuo leyendo

 _ **Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre. Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera. Hora de enseñarles que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que yo llegue y los borre de este plano. Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie.**_

 _ **Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Chase y dos de sus hermanos entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo. Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Clarisse y sus colegas entraron con otro estandarte, de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí.**_

Los hijos de atenea, y los de Ares vitorearon, al saber que tenían los estandartes en su poderío, cosa que les hacia verse en desafío al pensar quien ganaría, y los romanos estaban curiosos sobre lo que era el juego de capturar a la bandera, y Reyna supuso que era similar a lo que ellos tenían en su campamento

 _ **Pintoresco si soy honesto. Viendo que ya tendré que agruparme con mis compañeros de equipo, dejo a Tia, que estaba comiendo conmigo, en la hoguera y deposito un beso en su nariz a modo de despedida. Solo para que las llamas de la fogata alcancen un color rojo carmín, imitando en este momento a su cara, haciendo que me sonría.**_

 _ **Me volví hacia Luke y le grité por encima del bullicio:**_

 _ **-¿Esas son las banderas? – preguntando de nuevo en mi modo novato.**_

 _ **-Si- vaya, ahora eres un sujeto de pocas palabras.**_

 _ **-¿Ares y Atenea dirigen siempre los equipos? – no desde que llegué aquí la última vez, y pienso repetir eso.**_

-veremos como este idiota planea hacerlo ¿no chicos?- dijo un hermano de Clarisse, siendo respaldado por los otros con un grito de guerra, del cual el Dios de la Guerra esta orgulloso

 _ **-No siempre, pero sí a menudo- perdedor, eres un maldito maratonista y pierdes llevando una simple bandera, no me sorprende porque Kronos te manejaba tan fácilmente.**_

En esto Luke se removió furiosamente la vez que pensaba con todas sus fuerzas que Percy era un total impertinente e irrespetuoso con el, cosa que desde su punto de vista no merecía

 _ **-Así que, si otra cabaña captura una, ¿qué hacen? ¿Repintan la bandera? – una pregunta bastante válida para alguien que llega acá por primera vez.**_

 _ **Sonrió. Dioses, como quisiera sacarte todos los dientes y hacértelos tragar, así luego te muerden el culo.**_

 _ **-Ya lo verás. Primero tenemos que conseguir una- idiota, sigue creyendo que estoy en el bando de ellos.**_

 _ **-¿Tendremos? ¿De qué estás hablando? – le pregunté inocentemente, con mi mejor cara de cachorro perdido.**_

\- sin duda en verdad tomo clases de engaño y actuación con todos nosotros, estoy tan orgulloso de el, y decepcionado de Luke al no percatarse de que le veían la cara de estúpido- dijo uno de los hermanos de los Stoll, secándose una lagrimita falsa, antes de ver con decepción a su hermano poseído por Kronos

 _ **-Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con Atenea. Esta noche vamos por la bandera de Ares. Y tú vas a ayudarnos- dijo confiadamente.**_

 _ **-Y es ahí donde te equivocas. Yo ya estoy aliado con el equipo de Ares. Y no puedes decirme que pertenezco a la cabina once, porque aún soy indeterminado- dije sonriendo burlonamente mientras me retiraba, dejándolo con la boca abierta.**_

 _ **Se anunciaron los equipos. Atenea se había aliado con Apolo y Hermes, las dos cabañas más grandes; al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades.**_

 _ **Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dionisos, Deméter, Afrodita, Hefestos y por último, yo, el comodín del equipo.**_

-esto me da unas ideas para proponerlas en el campamento-dijo Reyna en voz baja viendo las posibilidades de modificar algunas cosas referentes a los juegos romanos

 _ **Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo. Quizás después de que vuelva de mi misión le regale una bolsa con terrones de azúcar…o mejor mucho chocolate. Lo último que quiero es un centauro cabreado persiguiéndome.**_

 _ **-¡Héroes! Conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Ármense!–un minuto más, y gritaba que ciertos juegos el hambre comiencen.**_

\- que buena referencia a los libros, sin duda le agarro el gusto a la lectura- dijo Apolo, el cual capto la referencia a su saga favorita de libros con una sonrisa

 _ **Abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal.**_

 _ **Esta vez mi escudo era del tamaño apropiado, con una enorme luna en el medio. Ultra ligero, parece que a alguna cazado de Arty se le quedó aquí hace muchos años. Con él podría moverme con bastante facilidad, y mi velocidad no se vería afectada. Mi casco, como todos los del equipo de Ares, tenía un penacho rojo encima.**_

 _ **Atenea y sus aliados lo llevaban azul. Lo siento Tena, quizás la próxima juegue para tu equipo.**_

 _ **-Equipo rojo, ¡adelante! - gritó Clar.**_

 _ **Vitoreamos, agitamos nuestras armas y la seguimos por el camino hacia la parte norte del bosque. El equipo azul nos provocaba a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el sur.**_

\- que conste que fueron los de Hermes los cuales hacían eso, ninguno de los demás fue- aclaro Will, viendo que tenían la mirada fija en ellos

 _ **-Eh! Clarisse! Bueno, y ¿cuál es el plan? – le pregunté, acercándome lo suficiente para hacerla sonrojar.**_

 _ **-Es fácil. Quédate junto al arroyo y mantén a los rojos apartados. Déjame el resto a mí. Los cabezas de búho siempre tienen un plan para fastidiarnos la noche- dijo tratando de apartar la mirada, logrando que tenga que reprimir una risa ante su actitud sumisa.**_

 _ **-Vale. Me alegro de que me quisieras en tu equipo- digo honestamente en esta línea temporal.**_

 _ **Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. Los bosques estaban oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban. Me había ubicado junto a un pequeño arroyo que borboteaba por encima de unas rocas, mientras ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaba entre los árboles.**_

 _ **Allí de pie, solo, con mi gran casco de plumas rojas y mi escudo de plata lunar, me sentí como en paz. La espada de bronce, aunque mal equilibrada, me serviría para las luchas de hoy.**_

-todo buen guerrero, siente paz antes de entrar en combate, siempre-dijo Ares, sin notar el sonrojo de su hija por la actitud que agarro en el libro, cosa que sorprendió a todos ya que es el primer comentario neutral que hace desde que se comenzó a leer el libro

 _ **En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. Escuché vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas, chicos peleando. Un aliado emplumado de rojo pasó corriendo a mi lado como un ciervo, cruzó el arroyo y se internó en territorio enemigo. Niego con la cabeza, a veces no hay que ser tan apresurado en la elección de movimientos tácticos.**_

 _ **Entonces, en algún lugar cerca de donde me encontraba, oí un gruñido, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el Hellhound que Castellan dejo entrar en el campamento me ataque.**_

 _ **Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó. Aparecieron cinco guerreros de casco azul gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad.**_

 _ **-¡Al agua con el novato! - gritó Rodríguez, mala, muy mala idea.**_

 _ **Blandía una espada mientras que sus compañeros sólo llevaban las lanzas de bronce típicas. Si esto fuese una lucha de verdad, habrían muerto hace rato.**_

-sin duda el chico tiene razón, en una batalla real, habrían sido asesinados desde hace rato-dijo Frank haciendo uso de sus conocimientos en armas, sorprendiendo a todos ya que se habían olvidado de que el estaba presente

 _ **Cargaron a través del riachuelo. No había ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O tratar de defenderme de ellos. Creo que eligieron un mal día para atacar al novato del campamento.**_

 _ **Conseguí evitar el lance del primer niño, golpeándolo rápidamente con el dorso de mi espada, noqueándolo. Me rodearon y Rodríguez me atacó con la espada. Mi escudo de plata lunar desvió completamente el ataque, haciendo que trastabille, lo cual aproveché y lo mandé a dormir con el mango de mi espada. Dos menos, tres para ir.**_

 _ **Podía sentir como mi boca empezaba a tener un sabor metálico, justo en el momento preciso que estoy peleando. A veces odio demasiado a mi enfermedad. Me relajo, esperando a que los otros tres vengan a atacar, evitando el mayor movimiento posible. No quiero empezar a escupir sangre, asustando a todos.**_

\- si nos habría asustado, porque ¿quien empieza a sangrar de repente sin haberlo herido nadie?- dijo Will como un comentario al aire, al cual algunos le dieron la razón

 _ **El azul número uno y el azul número dos se me arrojaron encima. Le estampé el escudo en la cara a uno y usé la espada para esquilar el penacho del otro. Ambos retrocedieron con rapidez. El feo número tres no parecía con demasiadas ganas de atacarme, pero estaban en superioridad numérica y no iban a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. En cuanto me embistieron, los noqueé de un solo espadazo a los tres. ¿En serio creyeron que podían ganarme?**_

 _ **Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte de mi equipo. Los hermanos Stoll le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos apolos se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefestos. Los de Ares se levantaron y Clarisse murmuró una torva maldición.**_

 _ **-¡Una trampa! ¡Era una trampa! – algo le debió pasar para que actué así.**_

-bueno, siempre se tiene un plan para contrarrestar al enemigo ¿no creen muchachos?- dijo un hijo de atenea respaldado por todos sus hermanos, haciendo que su madre les lance una mirada de orgullo

 _ **Me devolví a recoger la lanza de uno del equipo azul, y procedí a respirar profundamente. Inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, exhalo. Me tomo mi tiempo, pues tan solo tengo un tiro. Mis compañeros trataron de atrapar a Luke, pero era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se estaba preparando para festejar, cuando de repente arrojé la lanza.**_

 _ **El viento pareció detenerse, los pájaros callaron, la respiración de todos se paró repentinamente. Lo único que se escuchó por un segundo, fue el silbido que la punta de la lanza hizo mientras iba volando, para atrapar a Castellan por el borde de su camiseta, arrojándolo al piso y dejándolo atrapado contra el tronco de un árbol. Dándole tiempo a que nuestros corredores pasen la meta.**_

Todos quedaron en silencio, no podían creer lo que el dios encubierto había hecho, una movida única que solo alguien con experiencia hubiera podido hacer bien

\- le pediré que me enseñe a hacer eso, no importa que me diga que no, se lo pediré hasta el cansancio- dijo clarisse, emocionada por aprender tal movida, ya que le pareció sumamente genial

 _ **Nuestro equipo estalló en vítores. El estandarte azul brilló y se volvió verde. La lechuza y el olivo se convirtieron en una cornucopia, una hoz y un maíz. De alguna manera, Katie se había hecho de la bandera del equipo azul y logrado cruzar la meta.**_

 _ **Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola.**_

 _ **El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado.**_

esto hizo que todos los hijos de Apolo, Hermes, y atenea, abuchearan a los que habían ganado, los cuales habían estallado en gritos de felicidad y de burla hacia ellos, y ya después de varios minutos estando así, se calmaron y dejaron que Grover pudiera continuar con la lectura

 _ **Estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando escuché un chapoteo, justo a mi lado en el arroyo, a la cual ataqué rápidamente con el borde de mi escudo. Solo para descubrir que había noqueado a Chase, quien se acercaba sigilosamente por mi espalda con su maldita gorra ayudándola. Para que aprenda su lección, decidí apropiarme de su gorra, y luego decidiré cuando devolvérsela, si es que algún día lo hago.**_

 _ **Antes de que pudiera unirme a mis compañeros para festejar, volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque.**_

 _ **Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante. Quirón gritó algo en griego clásico pidiendo su arco. Me gustaría decirle que no será necesario.**_

 _ **En las rocas situadas detrás de mí había un Hellhound. Podía sentir que me miraba fijamente.**_

-un momento, ¿Quién dejaría entrar a un perro de los campos del castigo a los bosques del campamento en pleno juego?- pregunto Quirón, y mas rápido que inmediatamente, todos voltearon a ver a los únicos que estaban encadenados los cuales se encogieron ante la dura mirada de todos, mientras que Thalia les mando una descarga eléctrica que los hizo retorcerse por unos momentos, y ya después dejo de hacerlo para continuar con la lectura del libro

 _ **Nadie se movió, y Clarisse gritó:**_

 _ **-Percy, ¡corre! – a lo cual respondí con una sonrisa tranquilizante.**_

 _ **Intentó interponerse entre el bicho y yo, pero el perro era muy rápido. Le saltó por encima y se abalanzó sobre mí. Solo para caer muerto a mis espaldas. Nadie había sido capaz de ver fácilmente cuando clave mi espada en medio de la cabeza del perro del infierno.**_

-rayos, este chico en verdad es bueno, solo espero que no nos toque enfrentarlo en una pelea, porque de seguro la tendríamos muy difícil- dijo un hijo indeterminado de la cabaña de Deméter

 _ **Quirón trotó hasta nosotros, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío. Mirándome detenidamente.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Di immortales!**_ _ **Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están… se supone que no…- gritó Clar, realmente preocupada por mí.**_

 _ **-Alguien lo ha invocado. Alguien del campamento- dijo Quirón, a lo que me tuve que aguantar de hacer un comentario sarcástico.**_

 _ **Castellan se acercó, lo habían liberado de la lanza que le arrojé momentos atrás.**_

 _ **-¡Percy tiene la culpa de todo! ¡Percy lo ha invocado! – vociferó un campista indeterminado de la cabina de Hermes**_

 _ **-Cállate, niño- le espetó Quirón.**_

 _ **Observamos el cadáver del perro del infierno derretirse en una sombra, fundirse con el suelo hasta desaparecer.**_

\- bueno, no creo que Percy invocara al HellHound solo para que lo atacara el, seria algo bastante ilógico, y estúpido si me lo preguntan a mi-dijo un hijo de atenea, al cual le dieron toda la razón, ya que sabían que fue Luke y Annabeth quienes lo invocaron

 _ **-¿Estás herido? - me dijo Clarisse.**_

 _ **-Estoy bien Clar, no estoy herido- respondí, llamándola inconscientemente por el apodo que le daba cuando estábamos juntos.**_

 _ **-No, no lo estás – replicó mientras me chequeaba fervientemente.**_

 _ **Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. El dolor, aunque sea imperceptible, seguía allí. La sensación de hierro en mi boca estaba presente aún. Regresé al arroyo, y todo el campamento se congregó en torno a mí. Al instante me sentí mejor y las heridas internas de mi pecho empezaron a curarse temporalmente, ya que era cuestión de tiempo para que se abran de nuevo.**_

 _ **Algunos campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos. Parece que padre me había reclamado en este momento, siempre tan oportuno.**_

-creo que ya se sospecha quien es el padre del chico ¿verdad?- dijo Artemisa al atar cabos sobre chico regresando al arroyo para que este lo curara, y solo podría ser hijo de un dios que tuviera ese dominio, y por ese comentario, todos fijaron su vista en Poseidón, y antes de que sucediera algo, véase que Zeus le reclamara a su hermano que rompió el pacto, cosa que no iba a ser ya que el fue el primero en hacerlo

 _ **-Percy- dijo Clarisse, señalando por encima de mi cabeza.**_

 _ **Alcé la mirada, actuando de manera asombrada para continuar mi acto, la señal empezaba a desvanecerse, pero aún se distinguía el holograma de luz verde, girando y brillando. Una lanza de tres puntas: un tridente.**_

 _ **-Tu padre. Esto no es nada bueno- murmuró Clar.**_

 _ **-Ya está determinado - anunció Quirón, pero tampoco era para tanto, tan solo debería ir a buscar el rayo de Zeus y otras misiones recopiladas en cinco años, y listo, todos felices.**_

 _ **Todos empezaron a arrodillarse, incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Atenea, aunque no parecían nada contentos.**_

-bueno, considerando que nuestros padres no se llevan lo que se dice bien, es entendible- dijo un hijo de atenea, a lo cual sus hermanos asintieron de acuerdo a lo que el dijo

 _ **-¿Poseidón? - pregunté perplejo, ya a esta altura exijo que me den un premio a la academia.**_

 _ **-Poseidón. Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos- repuso Quirón.**_

 _ **-Salve, Perseo Jackson, hijo del dios del mar- bien, un paso menos para salvar a mis esposas y un paso menos para matar a los traidores.**_

 _ **Esto realmente se va a poner bueno. Como leí una vez en la biblioteca de Tena. ¡Que los juegos comiencen!**_

-bueno, aquí termina este capitulo-dijo Grover bostezando de manera somnolienta por el cansancio que tenia en ese momento, contagiando a varios mas, lo cual hizo que Zeus mandara a los dioses con sus hijos a sus respectivos templos, mientras le dio una mirada a Poseidón, como diciéndole que tendrían que hablar

bueno gente, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad con sus familias y que les hayan traído muchos regalos a todos ustedes, como podrán ver, ya se sabe la filiación de nuestro querido protagonista, y las reacciones no fueron las esperadas, debido a que varios habían atado cabos por el aspecto de Percy, y a la única persona a la que se puede parecer, también se preguntaran, ¿red, porque no pusiste la reacción de Zeus? bueno, no lo hice debido a que estaban tanto Thalia como Jasón, aparte de que Hera le envió una mirada mas que amenazante hacia el y por eso no dijo nada, el próximo capitulo será a comienzos del año entrante, el cual aprovechare que estaré haciendo el vago durante un mes debido a que cambiaron las fechas de inicio de clases en mi universidad, así que sin mas que decir, me despido, y les deseo un feliz año nuevo


	5. capitulo 4

_Muy buenos días/tardes/noches, dependiendo de su zona horaria, espero que hayan pasado excelente estas navidades, porque aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo recién salido del horno( o mejor dicho, de mi cabeza) para ustedes, y aparte aprovechare de que tengo este mes libre antes de comenzar las clases en la universidad, la cual me comerá mucho tiempo, y no podre actualizar como he venido haciendo últimamente, aunque sin mas que decir, espero disfruten leyendo este capitulo, como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, nos leemos en las notas finales gente_

Capitulo 4: primera misión, por segunda vez

Ya estando todos en sus respectivas habitaciones, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades que de casualidad los vio irse hacia otro lado, estaban sentados y teniendo como tema principal de su conversación el que Poseidón haya roto el juramento al haber concebido al ya conocido Percy, aparte de que Zeus también lo había roto, dejando como el único que no lo hizo al querido y apreciado Dios del Inframundo Hades

-no me agrada en lo mas mínimo que ese chico exista hermano, estoy seguro que el será el protagonista de la Gran Profecía, sugiero que lo busquemos y lo eliminemos para ahorrarnos futuros problemas- dijo Zeus con algo de arrogancia en la voz, mientras que Poseidón y hades se miraron entre si y luego lo miraron a el

\- hermano, tu también rompiste el juramento, no una, sino dos veces, y ¡con la misma mujer! así que la opción de matar a mi hijo queda descartada, porque si no te habrás dado cuenta, el vino del futuro, por lo que tengo entendido que ya habrá pasado por lo de la Profecía, y aunque después morimos, no fue por culpa de el, así que ¡deja de ser tan paranoico!- le dijo Poseidón gritándole lo ultimo al Dios de los Cielos haciendo que se enoje y busque apoyo en su hermano Hades

-por mas que te incomode hermano, estoy de acuerdo con la opinión de Poseidón, este chico Percy, se ve que ya ha sufrido lo suyo durante mucho tiempo, así que mi decisión es dejar que el chico viva, estoy en desacuerdo con todas las chorradas que dijiste, y por mi, este tema queda zanjado, tengo sueño y quiero dormir, así que buenas noches hermanos- dijo Hades, dando por sentado el tema, levantándose de la silla y yendo a su templo, para pasar un poco de tiempo con sus hijos, mientras que Zeus se levantaba enojado y se iba refunfuñando cosas sobre hermanos que no le hacen caso, y Poseidón se iba también a su templo con una sonrisa bastante grande al haberle ganado en una discusión a su hermano

 **Time Skip** : al día siguiente

Estando ya todos reunidos, ya desayunados, y sentados de manera cómoda, Hestia agarro el libro para poder comenzar con la lectura

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, Quirón me trasladó a mi cabaña. Ya no tendría que compartirla con nadie que no quisiese. No Castellan y tampoco las visitas molestas de Chase. Juro que si los llegaba a ver una vez más intentando "hacerme sentir mejor" los apuñalaba con la daga que me hizo Charles. Gozaba de espacio de sobra para todas mis cosas: la daga hecha a partir del cuerno de Minotauro, un juego de ropa limpia y una bolsa de aseo. Podía sentarme a mi propia mesa, escoger mis actividades, y no escuchar a nadie más.**_

\- eso es algo que nosotros podemos hacer, cuando estamos en las forjas obviamente- dijo leo de manera algo burlona sacándole una sonrisa a varios de los presentes

 _ **Podría invitar a quien se me dé la gana. Clarisse, Hestia…**_

Las dos mencionadas e sonrojaron mientras algunas les enviaron unas miradas de celos mientras desviaban la mirada de manera algo tímida

 _ **A pesar de que me estaba empezando a sentir a gusto en la colaboración de bromas con los hermanos Stoll**_

-hermano, al fin conseguimos a alguien que nos ayuda con las bromas, es un sueño hecho realidad-le dijo Travis a su hermano Connor, sonriendo con felicidad mientras se sonaban la nariz con un pañuelo debido a que soltaron unas lagrimas falsas de alegría, sacándole una carcajada limpia a sus hermanos y a su padre

 _ **Ahora me separaban nuevamente como si tuviera una enfermedad. No es como si me molestase, pero si supiesen que no están tan errados, lo justificaría mucho mejor.**_

 _ **Sabía perfectamente que tanto los hijos de Dite, como los de Hermes estaban hablando como viejas a mis espaldas. Sabía que lo hacían porque estaban asustados, pero no quita que sea molesto.**_

-Es un buen punto el suyo, aunque reaccionaron así porque hasta ese entonces Poseidón no había tenido ningún hijo, el fue el primero en mas de sesenta años-dijo Quirón dando su punto de vista imparcial

 _ **La mayoría de los campistas se alejaban de mí, a lo cual, recordando la anterior línea del tiempo, ya no me perturbaba tanto. Clar pasaba tiempo conmigo, ya sea platicando de cualquier cosa, como nuestras vidas antes de llegar al campamento, o gustos particulares de cada uno. Y Tia, con quien seguía actuando como si no supiese que era mi diosa, seguía jugando y dándole de comer cada vez que íbamos al pabellón.**_

Las dos mencionadas se sonrojaron nuevamente, pero la mas sonrojada fue la Diosa del Hogar, que tenia la cara tan roja que dejaría a un tomate pálido, lo cual hizo que la hoguera que había tomara tonos carmesíes y se elevara unos cuántos metros, aparte de que algunas les enviaron miradas de celos casi evidentes

 _ **Igual, tenía que seguir actuando como un novato. Es decir, no ser tan altanero y sabiondo con los demás. Bueno, quizás con Chase y sus estúpidos intentos de hacerme aprender griego, cuando ya le había dicho que era innecesario. También debí continuar con las enseñanzas que me daba Castellan, quien debía de ser agradecido que no estuviera cortando en pedazos todo su cuerpo.**_

 _ **-Vas a necesitar todo el entrenamiento posible. Vamos a probar otra vez ese golpe para descabezar la víbora. Repítelo cincuenta veces- me dijo, mientras practicábamos con espadas y antorchas ardiendo, en las cuales me movía fluidamente, como el agua, haciendo que se frustre por no poder lastimarme.**_

-se nota que le gusta sacar de quicio a los que le caen demasiado mal, supongo para que cometan algún error y aprovecharlo- dice artemisa, dando su opinión por primera vez en varios capítulos, sorprendiendo a la gran mayoría ya que estaban algo absortos con la historia y no se habían dado cuenta de su alrededor

 _ **Sabía que algunos en el campamento me tenían manía, porque una noche entré en mi cabaña y encontré el ejemplar del**_ _ **New York Daily News,**_ _ **abierto por la página dedicada a la ciudad. Siendo honesto, disfruté mucho los burdos intentos para sacarme de mis casillas.**_

\- la vida que tuvo le ha dado paciencia, y en gran cantidad al parecer- dijo Deméter expresándose al ver la pequeña broma que de seguro fue de los hermanos Stoll

 _ **Releyéndolo por segunda vez en la vida, saqué unas tijeras que había tomado prestado de la cabina de Hermes, y me dediqué a recortar la nota. Tenía pensado armar un álbum con todas mis aventuras.**_

\- pues será un álbum bastante extenso con todo lo que tendrá que pasar- dijo Grover en un suspiro lo cual le llamo la atención a todos, los cuales lo estaban mirando con curiosidad, preguntándole silenciosamente que es lo que tendrá que pasar

-oigan, no diré absolutamente nada, seguramente en el libro saldrá todo así que no me pregunten- les respondió Grover sacándoles un gemido de decepción a la mayoría de los semidioses, aunque los dioses entendieron su punto de vista

 _ **Tiré el periódico y me dejé caer en mi litera, en medio de la cabaña vacía. Al cabo de unos minutos me dormí. Esa noche tuve de nuevo una pesadilla. Creo que ya no debería llamarlas de ese modo, las pesadillas son los momentos que tuve que vivir antes de volver, pesadillas son verlas y tener el recuerdo fresco en mi mente que les había fallado.**_

\- me sorprende y me preocupa ver como pasa de estar normal, a tener pensamientos depresivo sobre nosotras- dijo Thalia, ya que ella se había enamorado de su actitud calmada y segura, y no se acostumbraba a que el tuviera esos cambios de humor tan drásticos

 _ **Esta vez decidí caminar en vez de correr, pues sería lo mismo, vi a papá y a tío Zeus vestidos en sus túnicas griegas, peleándose como unos críos. Por encima del rugido de la tormenta, los oía gritarse:**_

 _ **-¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo!– chillaba como un niño de cinco años Zeus.**_

\- hasta ese chico sabe que te comportas como un niño de cinco años cuando se trata de tus cosas Zeus-dijo Hera dándole una mirada desaprobatoria al Dios de los Cielos, que lo hizo estremecerse levemente

 _ **Las olas crecían, chocaban contra la playa y me impregnaban de sal. La tierra se sacudía. En algún lugar de su interior Kronos hacía resonar una carcajada, disfrutando malévolamente en su ignorancia.**_

 _ **-Baja, pequeño héroe. ¡Baja aquí! – me pedía, sin saber que el muy idiota tenía todos sus planes arruinados con mi mera presencia en esta línea temporal.**_

-me parece bien tener confianza, pero eso ya es arrogancia- dijo Zoe, la primera teniente de artemisa, recibiendo algo de apoyo de parte de sus compañeras de la Caza, mientras que otros la miraban algo mal

 _ **Desperté convencido de que estaba cayendo. Geez, realmente odio esa sensación, tres veces he estado en esa situación, y una era peor que la otra. Si es posible, trataré de evitarlas esta vez.**_

 _ **Seguía en la cama de la cabaña número 3. Mi cuerpo me indicó que era por la mañana, pero aún no había amanecido, y los truenos bramaban en las colinas: se fraguaba una tormenta. Chequeando que nada me doliese, fui a bañarme rápidamente y vestirme con unos jeans negros, una remera azul oscuro, y una campera de color negra sin cerrar.**_

 _ **Oí a Grover caminando hacia mi cabina, provocando un monótono sonido con sus pezuñas en la madera del umbral.**_

 _ **-Pasa- digo en un tono suave, sabiendo que mi amigo entrará con un aspecto preocupado por mi pronta misión. Grover entró trotando, con aspecto como el que había predicho.**_

 _ **-El señor D quiere verte- yupi, el gordo borracho quiere verme para hacer gala de su superioridad frente a mí.**_

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, se nota que te "respeta" mucho el chico hermano, te da de tu propia medicina JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-dijo Hermes entre carcajadas las cuales Apolo también acompañaba haciendo que Dionisio los mire con mala cara a los dos antes de volver a fijar su vista en la revista que tenia entre manos

 _ **-Vamos Grover, no querremos hacer esperar a nuestro amoroso director de campo- le digo con una sonrisa burlona.**_

 _ **En el camino a Casa Grande, veo el cielo. Unas nubes oscuras estaban juntándose rápidamente y venían en dirección al campamento. Parece que realmente Zeus ama más a su relámpago que a su esposa, para hacer un berrinche de tal magnitud. Quizás unas palabras con el más tarde arreglen algunas cosas.**_

Hera miro al libro con algo de esperanza mientras que Hades y Poseidón sonreían burlándose de su hermano por lo dicho en el libro, el cual los miraba mal a ellos, y esperaría con interés que seria lo que le diría ese semidiós

 _ **-Lloverá- le digo llanamente a Grover, quien mueve su cabeza presurosamente, negándolo.**_

 _ **-No. Aquí nunca llueve si no queremos- contestó.**_

 _ **-Lo hará, tan solo espera unos diez minutos- replico señalando el cielo tormentoso.**_

 _ **-Nos rodeará. El mal tiempo siempre lo hace- miró incómodo al cielo.**_

 _ **Grover y yo subimos al porche de la Casa Grande. Dionisio y Quirón estaban jugando a las cartas contra dos contrincantes invisibles. La verdad, esa vista era bastante deprimente, dos ancianos, dos amigos invisibles, un juego aburrido. Es mejor si ponen un televisor o un equipo de música.**_

Quirón miro con interés al libro, algo dolido de que le dijeran anciano, aunque considerando la idea de poner al menos un reproductor de música, ya después hablaría con Hefestos para ese tema

 _ **-Bueno, bueno. Nuestra pequeña celebridad- —dijo el dios sarcásticamente, negándose a mirarme.**_

 _ **Esperé, no tenía ningún apuro. En cualquier caso, podría burlarme en su cara antes de que se retire.**_

 _ **-Acércate. Y no esperes que me arrodille ante ti, mortal, sólo por ser el hijo del viejo Barba-percebe- me ordenó el borracho, lo cual ya me estaba empezando a colmar la paciencia.**_

De repente una hola mojo completamente al Dios del Vino el cual miro al único dios capaz de controlar el agua, el cual estaba frunciendo el ceño con un brillo algo peligroso en los ojos

\- la próxima vez sobrino, demuestra un poco mas de respeto por tus superiores, ¿quedo claro?- pregunto Poseidón, el cual recibió un asentimiento de parte de Dionisio el cual con un chasquido de manos de su tío, quedo nuevamente seco

 _ **Quirón fingió interés en su mano de cartas. Grover se parapetó tras la balaustrada. Oía sus pezuñas inquietas.**_

 _ **-Si de mí dependiera, haría que tus moléculas se desintegraran en llamas. Luego barreríamos las cenizas y nos evitaríamos un montón de problemas. Pero a Quirón le parece que eso contradice mi misión en este campamento del demonio: mantener a unos enanos mocosos a salvo de cualquier daño- intentó amenazarme el gordo molesto. En serio Tia! ¿Por qué le diste tu lugar en el Olimpo?**_

\- la verdad ya me estoy empezando a replantear eso- dijo la ya mencionada Diosa del Hogar mirando como una morsa le cae encima a Dionisio por el haber hablado así del hijo de Poseidón y de su futuro esposo

 _ **-La combustión espontánea es una forma de daño, señor D- observó Quirón, el cual no fue de mucha ayuda la primera vez, y tampoco lo será esta.**_

 _ **-Tonterías. El chico no sentiría nada. De todos modos, he accedido a contenerme. Estoy pensando en convertirte en delfín y devolverte a tu padre-**_

\- Dionisio, ya sabes que estas mas que advertido sobrinito- dijo Poseidón mirando mal al Dios del vino, el cual se estremeció de manera leve e imperceptible

 _ **Mi única reacción fue bostezar lo más groseramente en su cara. Demostrando cuan aburrido estoy de escuchar su parloteo. Me muevo lentamente hacia uno de las manos de los jugadores invisibles y me siento tranquilamente, tomando posesión de la jugada.**_

 _ **-Lo siento… ¿estabas diciéndome algo? Porque con tanto balbuceo incoherente no te entendí nada. Quizás estabas tratando de demostrar algún punto importante con tu berrinche. Pero te lo repito, no desobedeceré a tu padre, no te traeré vino de contrabando- digo lo más fuerte posible, haciendo que unos truenos resuenen en todo el campamento, el cual sé perfectamente que fueron una advertencia directa al dios.**_

 _ **-Señor D…- le advirtió Quirón, creyéndose mi mentira piadosa.**_

\- este chico si que es convincente con sus mentiras, seguramente le habré dado algunas clases antes de que regresara en el tiempo- dijo Hermes de manera orgullosa, mientras sus hijos ya empezaban a ver a Percy como una persona a la cual pueden admirar

 _ **Se puso en pie, y las cartas de los jugadores invisibles cayeron sobre la mesa.**_

 _ **-Me voy al Olimpo para una reunión de urgencia. Si el chico sigue aquí cuando vuelva, lo convertiré en delfín. ¿Entendido? Y Perseo Jackson, si tienes algo de cerebro, verás que es una opción más sensata que la que defiende Quirón- oh! Ya cállate proyecto de ser pensante, apenas puedes mantenerte en tus dos pies y quieres darme una amenaza.**_

 _ **El borracho tomó una carta y con un gesto la convirtió en un pase de seguridad. Chasqueó sus gordos dedos y su imagen se difuminó dejando tan solo un olor a vino barato.**_

 _ **La próxima vez, le preguntaré a Hestia y a Clar si quiere acompañarme para molestar a Dionisio. O mejor, frustrar los planes de Chase.**_

\- la primera opción tal vez no la haga, aunque la segunda la haría con muchísimo gusto- dijo Hestia mientras Clarisse afirmaba que haría las dos cosas, haciendo que Thalia les mire con celos ya que son las que pasan mas tiempo con Percy, mientras que ella en ese tiempo todavía esta convertida en un árbol

 _ **Quirón dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar. A lo cual respondo depositando mis cartas, sonriendo inocentemente, demostrando que mi mano era superior a la de todos en la mesa.**_

-maldición, aparte del centauro que me gana siempre, llega un semidiós que le gana a el, que esperanza-dijo Dionisio en un murmullo que se escucho en toda la sala, lo que hizo sonreír a Quirón y a Poseidón, mientras que Apolo y Hermes se burlaban de el

 _ **-Dime, Percy, ¿qué pasó con el perro del infierno? -**_

 _ **-La verdad… pensé que este lugar era más seguro, pero si cualquier monstruo entra porque un estúpido lo deja pasar, no demuestra que el lugar o sus habitantes sean tan confiables- declaro esta vez, sabiendo que lo que digo es verdad e intentando hacerle recapacitar para que vigile bien a los campistas traidores.**_

-bueno, se ve que el chico no es un tonto, trata de sembrar la semilla de la duda para aumentar la vigilancia en el campamento, lo admito, es un buen truco- halago atenea, cosa rara debido a que tenia tiempo sin hablar, aparte de que lo dijo con renuencia a lo cual se veía perfectamente en su cara

 _ **-Vas a encontrarte cosas peores, Percy, mucho peores, antes de que termines-**_

 _ **-Termine… ¿qué? – pregunto, volviendo a mostrar ignorancia para no dejar caer el acto.**_

 _ **-Tu misión, por supuesto. ¿La aceptarás? -**_

-¿pero si no le has dicho de que va la misión? ¿Y aun así lo mandaras a una? que irresponsable eres Quirón- dijo Hestia regañando al centauro que bajo la mirada apenado, mientras los campistas griegos se carcajeaban de risa ya que ver a un Quirón regañado como un niño pequeño no es algo que se vea a menudo

 _ **Miré a Grover y vi que tenía los dedos cruzados. Haciendo que sonría en mi mente, él no debería dudar, lo llevaría sin lugar a dudas.**_

 _ **-Yo…Señor, aún no me ha dicho en qué consiste- dije, fingiendo un titubeo.**_

 _ **Quirón hizo una mueca.**_

 _ **-Bueno, ésa es la parte difícil, los detalles- ¿cuándo no?**_

\- y hay tiene un buen punto Hestia, creo que ya puedes dejar de regañarlo ¿si?- dijo Poseidón, compadeciéndose del pobre centauro, sacándolo de un problemón que ya le estaba formando la ya mencionada Diosa del Hogar, la cual al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonroja de vergüenza disculpándose en un susurro, y sentándose en su silla para poder continuar con la lectura

 _ **-Entonces… ¿cómo sabré cual es mi misión? – pregunté rápidamente esta vez, tratando de evitar la información que se a partir de los sueños que tuve dos veces en mi vida.**_

 _ **-Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo. Aun así, Percy, debes saber. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo la peor pelea de los últimos años. Luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo.**_

 _ **-El símbolo de poder de Lord Zeus? – pregunté lo más cordialmente posible, si llegaba a escuchar otro trueno más, la cabeza me iba a explotar.**_

-claro, todos reconocen la rayito ese como el mejor de todos los símbolos de poder, pero nadie recuerda mi tridente todopoderoso, ni el casco súper molón de Hades, que preferencia tan desmedida- dijo Poseidón cruzándose de brazos mientras Hades lo apoyaba fervientemente, a la vez que los semidioses griegos suspiraban con desgana, ya que siempre era lo mismo, mientras que los semidioses romanos no sabían como tomarse el que las contrapartes griegas de sus padres sean tan… relajadas

 _ **-El rayo maestro de Zeus. El símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo- realmente Quirón sabe cómo describir esa cosa, un poco más y era como Nico con sus cartas.**_

\- ehhh que esas cartas eran de colección, solo me faltaban dos para completar el mazo con todos los seres mitológicos- dijo nico rojo de vergüenza por su antigua adicción al juego de cartas, lo cual le pareció bastante lindo a Will Solace que lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos

 _ **-Así que si mi suposición no es errónea. El rayo de Zeus fue robado. Zeus cree que yo soy el ladrón por encargo de mi padre. Mi padre niega haber sido el quien lo hizo. Ahora tengo que recuperar el dichoso rayo porque si no habrá una guerra. Esa guerra posiblemente aniquile a toda la gente en este mundo. Y yo seré el primer objetivo. ¿No?–explayo mi punto de vista, queriendo salir de aquí y pasar unos momentos más con mis amores antes de irme en la misión.**_

\- la verdad nadie lo pudo haber dicho de mejor manera, lo resumió todo de una excelente manera- dijo Reyna de repente haciendo que todos la miren sorprendidos por lo que dijo, haciéndola sonrojar levemente de la vergüenza al tener tantas miradas fijas en ella, en lo cual Hestia se apiado de ella y siguió leyendo el libro

 _ **Empezó a llover. Los jugadores de voleibol interrumpieron el partido y miraron al cielo en silencio expectante. Sonreí triunfante a Grover, pues había acertado con mi pronóstico. Nadie puede decir que había hecho trampa.**_

-en ese momento pensé que eras un adivino- dijo Grover de manera divertida haciendo sonreír a varios de los presentes

 _ **-Aceptas, ¿entonces? – me preguntó Quirón después de superar su sorpresa lluviosa.**_

 _ **Miré a Grover, que asintió animoso. Qué fácil era para él, ya que Zeus no tenía nada en su contra.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo. Mejor eso que el grandioso y respetado guardián del campamento me convierta en un delfín- contesté lúdicamente.**_

 _ **-Pues ha llegado el momento de que consultes con el Oráculo. Ve arriba, Percy Jackson, al ático. Cuando bajes, si sigues cuerdo, continuaremos hablando- dijo dramáticamente, lo que me hace sospechar que ha estado tomando clases de Zeus.**_

bueno, un poco de dramatismo a la cosa nunca ha hecho daño a nadie, aparte de que el señor Zeus no daría clases de drama, a el no le sale lo de ser maestro- dijo Quirón inocentemente haciendo reír sonoramente a Poseidón, a Hades y mas discretamente a Hera, mientras que el mencionado Zeus se ponía rojo de la vergüenza

 _ **Cuatro pisos más arriba, las escaleras terminaban debajo de una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda. La portezuela se abrió, y de ella bajó una escalera traqueteando.**_

 _ **Junto a la ventana, sentada en un taburete de madera de tres patas, estaba el oráculo. Una momia vieja que se estaba cayendo a pedazos.**_

 _ **Viéndola sentada ahí, inmóvil, me hace recordar a Rachel. Su sonrisa brillante, su pelo rojo rizado, su mirada penetrante. Siempre con su ropa sucia con manchas de pintura. Sus cuadros adornando cada rincón. Y su temerosa arma, su cepillo, con el cual siempre me dedicaba todas las mañanas a peinar su suave cabello. Mientras reía con nuestro hijo, al cual le hacía morisquetas para que suelte una alegre risita.**_

 _ **Antes de que me dé cuenta, lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, recordándome a cada segundo el hecho de que les había fallado una vez. Que las había perdido y que la culpa me carcomía a la misma velocidad que mi enfermedad.**_

\- en verdad sus cambios de humor son demasiados drásticos, ya para este punto es bastante preocupante su estado de salud- dijo Apolo con un semblante serio, siendo apoyado por las chicas que estaban enamoradas de nuestro protagonista, aunque algunas con mas renuencia (véase Artemisa, Atenea, Zoe, y en cierta medida Reyna y Hylla)

 _ **Dejando de lado por el momento esos pensamientos depresivos, me repuse y le pregunté al oráculo por segunda primera vez en mi vida.**_

 _ **-¿Cuál es mi destino? -**_

 _ **La niebla se espesó y se aglutinó justo frente a mí y alrededor de la mesa con los tarros de trozos de monstruos en vinagre. Pero esta vez no fue Gabe y su pandilla los que aparecieron. Esta vez fueron los traidores y sus jefes.**_

 _ **Castellan se volvió hacia mí y habló con la voz áspera del Oráculo: «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»**_

 _ **Kronos a su derecha levantó la vista y dijo con la misma voz: «Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»**_

 _ **Gaea dijo: «Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.»**_

 _ **Por último, la perra de Chase pronunció: «Al final, no conseguirás salvarlo más importante.»**_

 _ **Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Me quedé alejado contemplando cómo la niebla se retiraba y, enroscándose como una enorme serpiente verde, se deslizaba por la boca de la momia.**_

 _ **Mi audiencia con el Oráculo había terminado.**_

\- porque nunca las profecías te dicen exactamente lo que tienes que hacer, es bastante fastidioso que sea en forma de acertijo- dijo clarisse, dándole una mirada fugaz a Apolo, porque sinceramente, el es el dios de la profecía, el cual capto la mirada de la chica y le respondió

-así no funcionan las profecías, el oráculo solo las dicta teniendo en cuenta las posibilidades que se puedan presentar en la misión, y en el destino de la persona que va a esa misión, por eso no te dicen las profecías exactamente lo que tienes que hacer, hija de de Ares

 _ **-Y ¿bien? - me preguntó Quirón apenas volví.**_

 _ **Me derrumbé en la silla junto a la mesa de pinacle. Y decidí burlarme un rato del bondadoso Quirón.**_

 _ **-Me ha dicho prácticamente que será difícil-**_

 _ **Grover se adelantó en su silla, mascando nervioso los restos de una lata de Coca-Cola**_ _ **light.**_

 _ **-¿Qué ha dicho el Oráculo exactamente? Es importante- me preguntó seriamente Quirón, a lo cual yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de aguantar la risa por lo que iba a decir.**_

\- ya te jugara una broma Quirón, sin duda este chico le gusta sacar de quicio a las personas- dijo Hermes en un tono divertido seguido de las sonrisas de todos sus hijos

-solo espero que al menos la broma sea buena- dijo el maestro centauro resignándose a la actitud del chico

 _ **-Ha… ha dicho que, el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...- dije poniendo cara de asustado, mientras mentalmente estaba revolcándome en el piso a carcajadas. Desearía que Apolo y Hermes estuviesen aquí para escucharme.**_

Todo era silencio, hasta que fue roto por las risas de Apolo, y de Hermes y sus hijos los cuales estaban riéndose a más no poder, y siguieron así un buen rato hasta que todos se lograron calmar apaciguando las risas, mientras que Hermes se limpiaba las lagrimas que le habían salido producto de las risas

-ohh chico, sin duda tuve que haberte enseñado, nadie podría verle la cara así a Quirón sin tener experiencia haciéndolo, y estoy orgulloso que alguien que no sea un hijo mío siga tales enseñanzas- dijo el Dios de los Ladrones con un tono cercano al orgullo

 _ **Luego de tres minutos de intenso silencio, no pude aguantar más y empecé a reírme a carcajadas. Me había caído de mi silla y mis costillas estaban empezando a doler. Podía sentir que mi cara estaba roja y lágrimas caían de mis ojos.**_

 _ **Quirón no parecía satisfecho.**_

 _ **-Ahora podrías decir realmente lo que te dijo el Oráculo? – me repreguntó con cara de pocos amigos.**_

 _ **Suspirando en derrota, procedí a contarles exactamente como lo había hecho la primera vez. Dejando de lado las últimas partes, para no levantar sospechas.**_

 _ **Estudió mi rostro.**_

 _ **-Muy bien, Percy. Pero debes saber que las palabras del Oráculo tienen con frecuencia doble sentido. No les des demasiadas vueltas. La verdad no siempre aparece evidente hasta que suceden los acontecimientos- no me digas, creo que ya he escuchado suficientes profecías en mi vida.**_

\- ya me lo debo de imaginar, técnicamente es un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño, debió de haber escuchado una infinidad de profecías, y más conociendo un poco de lo que ha pasado en su tiempo- dijo Hazel, opinando por primera vez en lo que va de lectura de este capitulo, haciendo que todos estén de acuerdo con ella

 _ **Miré a Grover, que se estaba tragando el as de corazones.**_

 _ **-¿He mencionado que Maine está muy bonito en esta época del año? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.**_

 _ **-Si no quieres venir lo comprendo, nadie te está apuntando con un arma para obligarte a acompañarme- le digo suavemente, sabiendo perfectamente que se estaba muriendo de miedo.**_

-oye, si me estaba muriendo de miedo, pero no tienes que decirlo, tengo una reputación que mantener viejo- dijo Grover entre enojado y divertido por los comentarios que hace su amigo en esa línea de tiempo

-reputación que ya esta empezando a menguar gracias a Percy, así que vete acostumbrando Grover- menciono Thalia de manera divertida, haciendo que el mencionado sátiro la mire con malos ojos

 _ **\- Me has salvado la vida, Percy. Si… si dices en serio que quieres que vaya contigo, no voy a dejarte tirado- eso me gusta más chico cabra, esa actitud que demostraba cuan valiente eres.**_

 _ **-Pues claro que sí, súper G- repetí lo que había dicho la primera vez.**_

 _ **-Bien. Puedes ir con dos compañeros. Grover es uno. La otra ya se ha ofrecido voluntaria, si aceptas su ayuda- prosiguió Quirón, sabiendo perfectamente quien era esa otra "voluntaria", dioses, como quisiera hacerle tragar tomo el mazo de cartas que tengo delante mío.**_

 _ **-Caramba. ¿Quién puede ser tan tonta como para ofrecerse voluntaria en una misión como ésta? - pregunté fingiendo sorpresa.**_

-yo se quien es la voluntaria, y supongo que la gran mayoría ya lo sospecha ¿verdad?- dijo Grover al aire, mientras casi todos afirman con un asentimiento, mientras que algunos pocos ya habían conectado los puntos como para estar totalmente seguros de quien se trataba

 _ **Veo a Chase asomarse por la puerta, pues ella había "perdido" misteriosamente su gorra de invisibilidad. ¡Je! Eso te lo mereces por ser una perra. Ahora quiero ver cómo te las arreglas para urdir la mayoría de tus planes.**_

 _ **-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una misión, sesos de alga. Atenea no es ninguna fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy la más indicada para evitar que metas la pata- espetó altaneramente, haciéndose la importante en esta misión.**_

-sin duda alguna tu hija es bastante arrogante Tena, me decepciona completamente el ver a una jovencita echarse a perder de tal forma- dijo la Diosa del Amor la cual miro con decepción a Annabeth la cual le devolvió la mirada con resentimiento

-por raro que sea Afrodita, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, y también estoy profundamente decepcionada de que mi hija haya elegido seguir el camino que escogió, y ¡no me digas Tena!- dijo la Diosa de la Guerra Estratégica mirando con desaprobación a su hija, y casi gritándole lo ultimo a Afrodita

 _ **-Anda, si eso es lo que piensas, entonces dime por qué debería de aceptarte en mi misión, pues por lo que he escuchado, la única vez que estuviste en una "misión" terminaste perjudicando a tu compañera- repliqué con una sonrisa satisfecha, teniendo bien en claro que el hecho de que mi Thalia se convirtiese en un árbol fue porque ella perdió tiempo yendo por el camino equivocado camino al campamento.**_

\- de hecho el tiene razón, si no fuera porque Annabeth nos hizo ir por el camino equivocado, no hubiera sucedido lo que me paso- aclaro Thalia con una mirada melancólica, siendo abrazado un poco por Grover para apoyarla

 _ **Se puso como un tomate.**_

 _ **-¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? - me dijo prepotentemente, esperando a que estuviese intimidado por su mirada. Ni siquiera le llega a los talones a la mirada enojada de Tena, ella sí que me daba miedo si no leía bien mis libros.**_

-wow Tena, al parecer ya lo tienes dominado, que increíble JAJAJAJA- se carcajeo Afrodita, haciendo que la mencionada Diosa se sonrojara y pusiera su mirada en otro lado de manera avergonzada

 _ **Decidí hacerla sufrir un rato, para ver su incomodidad, que sepa que era yo el que tenía la sartén por el mango esta vez. Que no me iba a convertir en la marioneta de nadie, y que iba arrancar el mal de raíz en esta línea del tiempo.**_

 _ **-No- respondí esta vez, disfrutando plenamente su incredulidad ante mi decisión.**_

 _ **-Entonces a quién elegirás Percy? - me preguntó Quirón superando mi bomba.**_

 _ **-Le preguntaré a Clarisse si acepta venir conmigo en esta misión. Por lo entendido, ella hace tiempo quiere ver el exterior, y además es una grandiosa luchadora- le respondo tranquilamente, poniendo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, gozando de mi manipulación sobre los hechos.**_

-SIIII, iré con el a una misión que alegría- dijo clarisse con alegría, y todos posaron sus miradas en ella, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara de manera violenta, bajo la mirada de interés de su padre por su reacción, y bajo la mirada divertida de Poseidón se volvió a sentar

 _ **-No hay tiempo que perder, ve a preguntarle y dile que se prepare si acepta. Deberíais empezar a hacer las maletas**_

 _ **Luego de preguntarle a Clar sobre la misión, a lo cual respondió dándome un efusivo abrazo y un beso, que a pesar de que fue en la mejilla, me dejó con una sonrisa boba. No tardé mucho en recoger mis cosas. Decidí traer conmigo la daga hecha con el cuerno del Minotauro que en la cabaña. Un libro que me había encantado la primera vez que Atenea me había hecho leerlo en su idioma original. Cargué también una muda de ropa y un cepillo de dientes en una mochila que me había robado anteriormente de la cabaña de Hermes, sorprendiendo a Grover. No puede culparme de nada, total, ladrón que roba ladrón tiene cien años de perdón.**_

\- ahora en verdad no lo dudo, este chico fue entrenado por mi en el glorioso arte del robo, y tiene tal habilidad que logro robar en mi cabaña en el campamento, lo que significa que los tendré que entrenar a ustedes, y poner algo de seguridad a la cabaña, no quiero que este alguien robándoles cosas, aunque viendo al hermano que tenían por líder en esa línea temporal, ya veo porque le fue fácil- dijo lo ultimo Hermes con una mirada de dolor dirigida ha Luke, el cual le dio una mirada de odio hacia el

 _ **En la tienda del campamento me prestaron cien dólares y veinte dracmas. A lo que tuve que sumar los doscientos dólares y cincuenta dracmas que le había robado a Castellan anteriormente. Quirón nos dio a Clar y a mí una cantimplora de néctar a cada uno y una bolsa con cierre hermético llena de trocitos de ambrosía, la cual usaría en casos de que mis pulmones empiecen a mostrar señales de molestia. Y también podría comer la cantidad que quisiera ahora que soy un dios, pero para no levantar sospechas decidí seguir fingiendo que soy un semidiós.**_

\- seria demasiado sospechoso que encontráramos rastro de energía divina de un dios olímpico que no conozcamos, el chico en verdad pensó en todo- halago hades haciendo que Poseidón se mostrara orgulloso de los planes de su hijo

 _ **Nos despedimos de los otros campistas, y yo principalmente de Tia, a quien le dije que, si se portaba bien, le traería un regalo. Ella respondió con un puchero demasiado tierno, donde no me pude controlar y le di un beso en su nariz nuevamente. Echamos un último vistazo a los campos de fresas, el océano y la Casa Grande, y subimos por la colina Mestiza hasta el alto pino que antaño fuera Thalia, la hija de Zeus, y esposa y madre de mi hija.**_

Esto hizo sonrojar de sobremanera a la Hija de Zeus, he hizo lo mas lógico que es… desmayarse en los brazos de Grover, el cual estaba curiosamente al lado de ella, el cual llamo a Apolo para que la despertara y poder seguir con la lectura de manera tranquila

 _ **Quirón nos esperaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él estaba Argos el cual llevaba un uniforme de chófer.**_

 _ **-Éste es Argos. Los llevará a la ciudad y… bueno, os echará un ojo- agradezco que el campamento subsista a base de las fresas y no de la capacidad de hacer chistes de Quirón…nos moriríamos de hambre sino.**_

\- que intento de broma tan burdo Quirón, muy burdo, ya después te daré unas clases para que sepas bromear mejor-le dijo Hermes al centauro el cual acepto ya que no se iba a librar de esas clases

 _ **Pude escuchar a Castellan haciendo ruido como una estampida de elefantes mientras corría a nuestra dirección.**_

 _ **-Eh! Me alegro de pillarlos aún- aún me pregunto por qué no he atravesado mi espada a través de tu garganta…**_

 _ **-Sólo quería desearles buena suerte. Y pensé que… a lo mejor te sirven- dijo mientras me entregaba sus zapatillas encantadas para mandarme por la vía fácil al Tártaro.**_

-y un buen regalo usado para cosas nefastas, ahora me arrepiento de haberte dado esas zapatillas-dijo Hermes con un claro tono de decepción en su voz

 _ **-¡**_ _ **Maya!**_ _ **– gritó innecesariamente cerca de mi oído, haciendo que me fastidie antes de comenzar mi travesía.**_

 _ **Alas aparecieron del calzado, sorprendiendo a Grover y a Clar por lo sucedido. A lo que me vi obligado a poner cara de idiota para no levantar sospechas.**_

 _ **-¡Alucinante! - musitó Grover.**_

 _ **-A mí me fueron muy útiles en mi misión. Me las regaló papá. Evidentemente, estos días no las utilizo demasiado…- ooooohhhh, ¡pobrecito! Creo que me voy a largar a llorar por la triste historia de su vida. Idiota.**_

-se nota que el chico lo odia, y una barbaridad al parecer- dijo Ares viendo la cantidad de sarcasmo y intenciones homicidas en Percy, dirigidas a Luke

 _ **-Gracias- dije secamente, fingiendo una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Oye, Percy…Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Así que… ¿mata algunos monstruos por mí, vale? – me pregunto cuál será la razón que hay tantas esperanzas puestas en mi…quizás sea porque eres la perra de Kronos.**_

 _ **Le di reaciamente la mano con una sonrisa falsa en mi cara. Luego procedió a despedirse de los demás.**_

 _ **Recogí las zapatillas voladoras y miré a Quirón.**_

 _ **-¿Luke es idiota? – pregunté con mi mejor cara de niño inocente.**_

 _ **Negó con la cabeza.**_

 _ **-Luke tenía buena intención, Percy. Pero flotar en el aire… no es lo más sensato que puedes hacer- de hecho, si puedo volar, y sin la necesidad de las zapatillas, pero ya que están en mi poder, me ahorrarán un poco de energía.**_

\- ¿y como hará para hacer que las zapatillas no lo lleven al tártaro?- pregunto inocentemente una pequeña hija de Atenea

-hay que seguir leyendo para saberlo pequeña, Percy no es tonto, ya sabrá alguna manera para hacerlo- le respondió Thalia a la pequeña que asintió dejando que Hestia siguiera leyendo con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca

 _ **Esta vez no se las di a Grover, tan solo las guardé en mi mochila y cuidadosamente las congelé sin que nadie me viese, anulando así al cabo de unos días la maldición que Castellan y Chase le pusieron encima.**_

\- ahhh ya, así es como anula la maldición, se nota que tiene un control magistral de sus poderes, se nota que es mi hijo-dijo Poseidón con un gran tono de orgullo en la voz, molestando un poco a Zeus como resultado

 _ **Antes de irnos, Quirón me agarró del brazo.**_

 _ **-Debería haberte entrenado mejor, Percy. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo… Hércules, Jasón…todos recibieron más entrenamiento- la verdad, esta vez no será necesario, pero gracias por acordarte.**_

\- ehhh Jasón, yo pensé que te había entrenado lupa, ¿como es que no me dijiste que en realidad te había entrenado Quirón?- dijo Leo de manera divertida a Jasón, el cual sonrío con diversión, mientras algunos si se estaban riendo

\- ese es el Jasón original, leo, el Jasón Griego-respondió Jasón riéndose ligeramente de la broma de su mejor amigo

 _ **-No pasa nada. Lo único que te pido es que si tienes un arma que puedas proporcionarme, te lo agradecería mucho- le digo, sabiendo perfectamente que tiene en su poder a Riptide.**_

Zoe se removió de manera algo incomoda al oír el nombre de la espada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Artemisa la cual se preocupo un poco por su teniente, pero esta le envió una mirada que la calmo

 _ **-¿Pero dónde tengo la cabeza? No puedo dejar que te vayas sin esto- dijo sacando un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su abrigo.**_

 _ **-Gracias Quirón- le respondo, dándole una sonrisa honesta, pues me había dado de nuevo un recuerdo de Zoe.**_

 _ **-Es un regalo de tu padre. Lo he guardado durante años, sin saber que te estaba destinado. Pero ahora la profecía se ha manifestado claramente. Eres tú- oye centauro, no me hagas llorar, Snif…**_

\- no te pongas sentimental ahora, hazlo después de terminar la misión- dijo Ares de manera seria, debido a que vio que su hija predilecta, estaba teniendo sentimientos por el chico Percy

 _ **-Contracorriente- dije traduciendo su nombre original después de destapar el bolígrafo y transformarse en la espada que me acompaño en muchas aventuras.**_

 _ **-Úsala sólo para emergencias, y sólo contra monstruos. Ningún héroe debe hacer daño a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero esta espada no los lastimará en ningún caso- no a menos que la envuelva en una capa de hielo…**_

-supongo que no lo haría, no creo que vaya a herir a ningún mortal con la espada, a menos de que lo provoquen seguramente- dijo Grover, sudando un poco por lo ultimo que se leyó del libro

 _ **Toqué la punta de la espada con la tapa del bolígrafo y**_ _ **Anaklusmos**_ _ **se encogió hasta convertirse de nuevo en bolígrafo. Me lo metí en el bolsillo, recordando que en mi antigua juventud era famoso por perder siempre los bolígrafos.**_

 _ **-No puedes- dijo Quirón.**_

 _ **-¿Qué no puedo? – repetí nuevamente en esta línea temporal.**_

 _ **-Perderlo. Está encantado. Siempre reaparecerá en tu bolsillo. Inténtalo- me dijo, a lo que tuve que obedecer para no darle la impresión de que ya lo sabía de antemano.**_

 _ **Luego de lanzarlo, metí**_ _ **Anaklusmos**_ _ **otra vez en el bolsillo.**_

 _ **Cuando llegué al pie de la colina, volví la vista atrás. Bajo el pino que había sido Thalia, Quirón se erguía en toda su altura de hombre caballo y nos despidió levantando el arco. La típica despedida de campamento del típico centauro.**_

\- la despedida típica del campamento mestizo, marca registrada- dijo leo de manera graciosa haciendo reír a algunos de los semidioses

 _ **Argos nos condujo a la parte oeste de Long Island. En el cual, gran parte del viaje me la pasé leyendo, mientras Grover hablaba con Argos, y Clar estaba escuchando música de un iPod que me había sustraído de la cabaña de Apolo.**_

\- ¿y también robo de mi cabaña? Will, tendrás que poner algo mas de seguridad en la cabaña, para que nadie entre a robar algo ¿si?- dijo Apolo dirigiéndose a su hijo el cual asintió en respuesta al pedido de su padre

 _ **-Grover, avísame cuando lleguemos a destino por favor, voy a dormir un rato- le dije al chico cabra, el cual asintió, mientras yo inclinaba inconscientemente mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Clar, quien se sorprendió, pero rápidamente lo superó y empezó a acariciar mi pelo, haciendo que me duerma al cabo de unos minutos.**_

 _ **Argos sonrió en el asiento delantero. No dijo nada, pero me guiñó el ojo azul que tenía en la nuca.**_

 _ **Clarisse me movió suavemente para despertarme, abrí lentamente los ojos y pude ver frente a mí la hermosa cara de mi amada, sonriéndome y diciéndome que ya habíamos llegado. Habíamos llegado a Manhattan.**_

 _ **Argos nos dejó en la estación de autobuses Greyhound del Upper East Side, no muy lejos del apartamento de Gabe y mi madre. Pegado a un buzón, había un cartel empapado con mi foto: « ¿Ha visto a este chico?»**_

 _ **Para curiosidad de Grover y Clar, empecé a despegarlo cuidadosamente, sin querer romperlo, lo doblé y lo guardé en mi mochila. Viendo las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros, les dije:**_

 _ **-Estoy haciendo un álbum de todas las noticias en donde salgo yo- haciendo que empiecen a reírse a carcajadas por mis ideas.**_

Y los mencionados en la historia, y algunos mas también se rieron un poco por las acciones que tomaba Percy en la historia

 _ **Argos descargó nuestro equipaje, se aseguró de que teníamos nuestros billetes de autobús y luego se marchó, abriendo el ojo del dorso de la mano para echarnos un último vistazo mientras salía del aparcamiento.**_

 _ **Pensé en lo cerca que estaba de mi antiguo apartamento. El bastardo de Gabe lo más seguro estaba jugando y emborrachándose con sus amigos en este momento. Desearía poder desviarme unos minutos para ir y despellejar vivo a esa morsa impotente. Pero decidí que Medusa sería mejor, como la última vez.**_

Poseidón se ahogo con su saliva y empezó a toser como un desquiciado dándose golpes en el pecho, y Apolo dándole pequeños golpes en su espalda para que deje de toser, y después de unos minutos cuando ya estaba mejor, le pregunto con algo de ansiedad a Grover

-¿se encontraron a medusa? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué?- el Dios del Mar disparo una pequeña metralleta de preguntas las cuales fueron detenidas por Grover cuando este, con un ademan de su mano, le detuvo

-Lord Poseidón, cada una de sus dudas será contestada en la lectura del libro, recuerde que yo estoy obligado a no revelar nada por mi mismo- dijo Grover el cual al decir esto hizo que el Dios de los Terremotos hiciera silencio con una cara de preocupación hacia su hijo

 _ **Haciendo tiempo, empezamos a jugar con una manzana. Riéndome de los movimientos descoordinados de Clar cada vez que le tocaba, porque estaba haciéndole morisquetas para que se ría. Hasta que inevitablemente le tocó el turno a Grover. Fue la segunda vez en mi vida que voy a recordad a esa manzana como un héroe caído en acción.**_

 _ **Por fin llegó el autobús. Cuando nos pusimos en fila para embarcar, Grover empezó a mirar alrededor, olisqueando el aire, había percibido el aroma de las furias.**_

-ohh maldición, ya recuerdo bien esta parte, fue horrible, aunque tal vez no sea igual a aquella vez- soltó el Señor de lo salvaje, asustando al ya de por si asustado Poseidón por el asunto de las furias, y por eso le dio una mirada de muerte a su hermano hades, el cual le dio una mirada de "no entiendo porque hice eso, el chico me cae bien"

 _ **Clar estaba por guardar su mochila en el portaequipaje, pero yo le dije que no lo haga, porque nunca se sabe que podría ocurrir y siempre debe tener sus pertenencias a mano en caso de tener que escapar. Esta vez no perderíamos nuestros equipos.**_

-muy bien, la ves anterior habíamos perdido los bolsos y nos habíamos quedado sin nada mas que lo puesto sobre nosotros- soltó Grover al aire, mientras todos estaban mas interesados en lo que iba a pasar

 _ **Cuando subieron los últimos pasajeros, Clarisse me golpeó suavemente las costillas, llamando mi atención. Indicándome a quienes estaban subiendo al autobús.**_

 _ **Disfrazadas como un trio de abuelas diabólicas, subieron Alecto, Megara y Tisifone. Realmente unos amores, creo que me están dando ganas de abrazarlas.**_

\- ni yo soy tan loco para tener esos pensamientos sobre ellas, y eso que tengo bastante creatividad con lo que digo- dijo Leo haciendo que los demás asintieran estando de acuerdo con el hijo del dios Hefestos

 _ **Se sentaron en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor. Las dos del asiento del pasillo miraron hacia atrás con un gesto disimulado, pero de mensaje muy claro: de aquí no sale nadie.**_

 _ **El autobús arrancó y nos encaminamos por las calles de Manhattan, relucientes a causa de la lluvia.**_

 _ **Llegamos al túnel Lincoln, y el autobús se quedó a oscuras salvo por las bombillitas del pasillo. Sin el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo, el silencio un tanto incómodo.**_

 _ **Alecto se levantó. Como si lo hubiera ensayado, anunció en voz alta:**_

 _ **-Tengo que ir al aseo-**_

 _ **-Y yo- dijo Tisifone.**_

 _ **-Y yo- sin mayor imaginación repitió Megara.**_

 _ **Y las tres echaron a andar por el pasillo.**_

-se nota que no varían en nada sus líneas, ya después hablare con ellas- dijo hades con un suspiro cansado sobre lo dicho por las Furias

 _ **Pude escuchar el castañeo de los dientes de Grover. Mientras que Clar, me había agarrado de la mano firmemente, teniendo en su otra mano su lanza disfrazada, lista para atacar.**_

 _ **-Por nada en el mundo piensen en atacar- les susurro a los dos, quienes me miraron con los ojos grandes como si me hubiese vuelto loco.**_

\- ya se esta tornando mas diferente a como lo recuerdo- volvió a decir Grover a lo cual Bianca pregunta

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Grover?- pregunto la hermana de nico con algo de inocencia, al verla Grover sonrío antes de responder

-solo hay que seguir con la lectura para saberlo Bianca, así que escucha atentamente- le contesto Grover lo cual hizo que ella sonriera y le afirmara asintiendo con su cabeza

 _ **-Vienen por ti Percy, son las furias y no dudaran en atacarte- me dijo Clar preocupada, lo cual me dio ganas de abrazarla y besarla por dejar caer su máscara de chica ruda.**_

 _ **Las tres ancianas empezaron a cambiar de forma, revelando su imagen verdadera. Unos murciélagos un tanto raquíticos, pálidos y con los dientes de tiburón. La verdad siempre había pensado que serían como figuraban en los libros o pinturas. Pero nunca en mi vida me sentí tan engañado.**_

\- no todo es como se pinta colega, algunas veces se pueden ver cosas que a la hora de la verdad son muy diferentes- exclamo Jasón haciendo que la mayoría lo mire ya que no ha hablado mucho en casi todo lo que va de lectura

 _ **Las Furias nos rodearon, esgrimiendo sus látigos.**_

 _ **-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? - silbaban entre dientes.**_

 _ **Los demás pasajeros gritaban y se escondían bajo sus asientos. Bueno, por lo menos veían algo bajo el efecto de la niebla.**_

 _ **-Por favor señoras Alecto, Megara y Tisifone. Antes de atacarnos quiero que me escuchen. Juro por el río Styx que no he robado nada a los dioses olímpicos o a Lord Hades- digo, deteniendo momentáneamente su avance.**_

\- esta usando las cartas a su favor, aprovecha que viene del futuro para hacer que mi yo de ese tiempo no le de problemas al jurar por el rio Styx, y como no le robaron nada a nadie, el juramento no les hará nada- dijo Atenea haciendo un análisis de la situación dejando sorprendido a mas de uno con lo rápido que fue eso, haciendo que ella se sonroje levemente de la vergüenza de haber analizado sin quererlo

 _ **-¿Percy…? – escucho decir a mis compañeros.**_

 _ **-Cómo pueden ver…aún sigo aquí con vida. Lo que implica que no tuve nada que ver con la desaparición de los símbolos de poder. Sé que Lord Hades ha tomado a mi madre en su poder, pero quiero decirles que mi misión consiste en encontrar esos dichosos objetos y devolverlos a sus respectivos dueños. Por eso quiero pedirles que no nos hagan daño por ahora y le digan a su señor que, si no cumplo con mi cometido dentro de unos diez días, me entregaré sin oponerme a sus manos- declaro, esperando que esta jugada no dé un poco más de respiro.**_

-ohh sin duda cumpliré el trato, el chico sabe convencer a la gente hermano, tiene talento- le dijo Hades a Poseidón quien sonrío con orgullo para la creciente molestia de Zeus

 _ **-Uhm…Perseo Jackson, eres distinto, no eres como ese niño que peleo conmigo en el museo. Le diré a mi señor sobre tu comunicado. Tienes diez días para cumplirlo, si no tu madre conocerá eternamente las pesadillas del Tártaro. Diez días Perseo Jackson- me respondió Alecto, dejando en silencio a mis compañeros.**_

 _ **-Muchas gracias Alecto, y lo siento por lo sucedido en el museo- le respondo regalándole una sonrisa cómplice.**_

 _ **-Está bien querido, pero te recomiendo que salgas inmediatamente del autobús, Lord Zeus está por lanzarles un rayo en unos instantes. Y recuerda, diez días y contando- me advirtió, recordándome que tenías que salir urgente de este lugar.**_

\- ellos tratan de devolverte tu dichoso rayito y tratas de matarlos, sin duda no tienes remedio, en verdad prefieres mas esa cosa que a mi- dijo Hera en un tono áspero haciendo que el mencionado Dios del Cielo gruña un poco

-sin duda fue muy diferente que en mis recuerdos, en ese entonces ninguno de nosotros sabia lo del casco de lord hades, y tuvimos que huir- dijo Grover a Bianca, y al todo el que lo escuchaba

 _ **Un trueno sacudió el autobús. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca.**_

 _ **-¡Salgamos! Rápido, ¡tenemos que salir! – le grité a Grover, mientras tomaba la mano a Clar y la llevaba hacia el exterior del autobús.**_

 _ **Salimos corriendo fuera y encontramos a los demás pasajeros vagando sin rumbo, aturdidos, discutiendo con el conductor o dando vueltas en círculos y gritando impotentes. La presencia de las Furias y el estar bajo el efecto de la Niebla los debe de haber afectado mucho.**_

 _ **-¡Vamos a morir! – exagerado, al menos a ti no te persiguen monstruos cada media hora.**_

\- los mortales son exagerados, y mas bajo los efectos continuos de la niebla- dijo Apolo con algo de burla

 _ **Un turista con una camisa hawaiana me hizo una foto antes de que pudiera tapar la espada que había liberado para estar alerta en caso de que mi plan fallase. Genial, otro más para el álbum de los recuerdos.**_

 _ **BUUUUUUM!**_

 _ **Las ventanas del autobús explotaron y los pasajeros corrieron despavoridos. El rayo dejó un gran agujero en el techo, realmente tío Zeus es un niño caprichoso que quiere urgente su juguetito.**_

 _ **-Vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo Clar, a lo cual no nos hicimos esperar.**_

 _ **Nos internamos en el bosque bajo un diluvio, con el autobús en llamas a nuestra espalda y nada más que oscuridad ante nosotros.**_

\- este es el final del capitulo, descansaremos un momento antes de continuar con la lectura- declaro Hestia, mientras los demás estaban de acuerdo con ella

\- esa es una escena sacada de una película, que cool- dijo un niño pequeño hijo de Apolo con un brillo en los ojos haciendo reír un poco a sus hermanos y a su padre

Mientras que hubo un brillo cegador en sala y cuando acabo, se dieron cuenta de que hay parada estaba una mujer adulta, mirándolos algo confundida por estar en ese lugar

-preséntate mortal, dinos tu nombre- dijo Zeus con algo de autoridad en su voz, haciendo voltear los ojos a sus hermanos y a su esposa

-mi nombre es… Sally Jackson- dijo ella presentándose

 _muy bien chicos, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, el cual pensaba publicarlo antes pero no lo hice porque en realidad tenia flojera, pero aun así me obligue a escribir y aquí lo tienen, espero les guste, y aprovechare que no empiezo las clases en mi universidad sino hasta febrero para poder escribir el capitulo que sigue, así que no piensen que he abandonado la historia, de eso nada, sin mas que decir, los veo en el siguiente capitulo, el cual no durara tanto en ser publicado, y este capitulo es especial porque es el primero del año, pero ahora ya si acabe, nos vemos atte: Red_


	6. capitulo 5

_Como están mis amigos, espero que hayan pasado una buena semana, y aquí vuelvo a aparecer yo con un nuevo capitulo de la historia, y seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué actualizaste tan relativamente rápido? pues por un lugarcito llamado universidad, ya como se me están acabando las vacaciones tengo que aprovechar el tiempo libre que me queda para poder escribir las actualizaciones de la historia y no dejarlos sin nada, ahora sin mas que decir, los dejo con el capitulo_

* * *

Capitulo 5: siguiendo la misión y encuentro con la Tia M

Todos se quedaron en shock tras conocer la identidad de la mujer, y como no lo estarían, frente a ellos esta la madre del protagonista del libro que están leyendo, y aparte de que Poseidón se desmayo de la impresión al verla, ya pasado algo de tiempo donde la ya presentada como Sally había llegado, Hestia le había convocado un asiento junto a ella, mientras Apolo chasqueaba los dedos para rodearla de un aura dorada y así ponerla al corriente de lo que había pasado, con lo cual hizo lo mas sensato que una madre haría al saber todo lo que le había pasado, y había hecho su hijo, se desmayo completamente, con lo cual, el Dios de la Verdad los despertó con sus poderes, y ya estando completamente curados, se pudo continuar con la lectura del dichoso libro

 _ **Capítulo 5: Reptilia**_

 _ **Recuerdo que la primera vez me quejé con los dioses por lo sucedido anteriormente. Ahora digamos que no estoy tan cabreado…en serio Zeus ¡Quieres que encuentre tu dichoso rayo y te pones a hacer puntería conmigo! ¿¡Y encima arriesgando la vida de un buen amigo y mi amor!?**_

 _ **Geez…no me sorprende por qué después tu esposa te grita y golpea por actuar con un niñato caprichoso.**_

-hasta el chico reconoce como te pones ¡tienes que madurar y dejarle de prestar mas atención a tus dichosos rayos!- lo ultimo le grito Hera a Zeus el cual ya mostraba una cara con algo de arrepentimiento

 _ **Al menos me saqué un problema de encima. No quería esta vez a Hades respirando detrás de nosotros con cada paso que demos en nuestra búsqueda. Si mantiene su palabra…puede que le diga de un nuevo método de tortura para los campos de Castigo.**_

\- que interesante, seguramente será una idea que tomare en cuenta-dijo Hades con un brillo de interés en sus ojos en cuanto a esa idea para los Campos del Castigo, lo cual hizo que la mayoría tuviera un escalofrió debido a la ligera sonrisa malévola del Dios del Inframundo

 _ **Así que allí estábamos, Clar, el chico cabra y yo, caminando entre los bosques que hay en la orilla de Nueva Jersey. El resplandor de Nueva York teñía de amarillo el firmamento a nuestras espaldas, y el hedor del Hudson nos impregnaba nuestras fosas nasales con un aroma putrefacto.**_

 _ **Grover temblaba y balaba, con miedo en sus enormes ojos de cabra. Le pasé una bolsa de papel madera que traía conmigo en mi mochila, solo para que me la quite inmediatamente y empiece a hiperventilar dentro de ella.**_

 _ **-Tres Benévolas. Y las tres de golpe- bueno…si lo dices de esa manera, se puede interpretar de muchas formas mí querido amigo.**_

\- sobre todo que no son tan Benévolas con sus objetivos, tuviste suerte de saber lo que pasaba por que sino habría salido bastante mal- dijo Grover, el cual recordaba esa escena de una manera muy diferente, lo cual asusto un poco a la señora Jackson

-¿porqué lo dices Grover? ¿Acaso del futuro de donde vienes salió mal?- pregunto Sally con un semblante preocupado por los peligros que pudo haber pasado su amado hijo

\- para resumir todo, esta vez todo fue muchísimo mejor que la vez anterior, muchísimo mejor- le contesto el Señor de lo Salvaje a Sally, la cual se relajo un poco en su asiento, haciendo que la lectura continuara

 _ **-Al menos tienes que tranquilizarte con el hecho de que no peleamos. Es más, ganamos una buena cantidad de tiempo a nuestro favor. No nos atacaran…al menos no Lord Hades- digo, intentando hacer entrar en razón a Grover, quien de a poco se relajaba.**_

 _ **-Pero… ¿cómo lograste que nos dejaran ir tan fácilmente? – me preguntó Clar, frunciendo tiernamente el ceño.**_

 _ **-Persuasión mi querida compañera Amazona. El arte de convencer a alguien de que lo que digo es realmente cierto y encima ganar algo con ello- le digo sonriendo mientras ponía un dedo en su ceño, haciendo que deje de formar arrugas.**_

 _ **-Y también nos advirtió de ese rayo. Si nos hubiese dado…bueno, no estaríamos aquí para contarlo- me respondió con un rubor en sus mejillas por haberla llamado amazona y sacar su ceño fruncido.**_

Cosa que también le paso a la clarisse en carne y hueso, se sonrojo de manera algo visible, cerrando los ojos sintiendo un pequeño masaje en su entrecejo, poniendo a varias chicas celosas y haciendo sonreír a la madre de su interés amoroso

 _ **-Ven…por eso les dije que no guardaran sus mochilas, conociendo mi suerte, lo más seguro es que algo malo iba a pasar apenas comencemos la búsqueda- señalo las mochilas con nuestras pertenencias.**_

 _ **Grover baló lastimeramente.**_

 _ **-Mis latitas… Has salvado mi bolsa llena de estupendas latitas para mascar- dijo Grover mientras me reverenciaba como su nuevo héroe personal, haciendo que Clar suelte una hermosa carcajada mientras yo desesperadamente trataba de huir de las garras de chico cabra.**_

todos los semidioses griegos y parte de los romanos, estallaron en risas al imaginar a Grover correr tras Percy para adorarlo, ya pasado un rato, estaban todos ya calmados y con un Grover queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara por la vergüenza que paso, se pudo continuar

 _ **Atravesamos chapoteando terreno fangoso, a través de horribles árboles enroscados que olían a colada mohosa. Era verdaderamente un asco. Una vez que terminemos esta misión, le preguntaré a mi padre si puede junto a Deméter y Arty, limpiar este lugar. Es realmente deprimente caminar por aquí.**_

-bueno, ya decía yo que ese lugar necesitaba algo de limpieza, aunque no se si Artemisa nos ayudaría-le dijo Poseidón a la Diosa de la agricultura Deméter la cual asintió en acuerdo a su hermano

\- tienes razón, ese lugar necesita de una buena limpieza, y que dices tu artemisa, ¿nos ayudaras a limpiar la zona cerca del Rio Hudson?- le pregunto Deméter a la Diosa de la Caza, con una ligera sonrisa, la cual se cruzo de brazos durante unos minutos, hasta que al final termino mascullando un si entre dientes, lo cual hizo sonreír a los dos Dioses mayores

 _ **Al cabo de unos minutos, Clarisse se puso a mi lado. Con nuestros hombros rozando suavemente entre sí, provocando que se sonroje, lo cual me hace formar una pequeña sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Percy mira, yo…quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste allá en el autobús- me dijo con una ligera coloración en sus mejillas. A pesar de que ante los demás actúe como una matona, en mi corazón ella es realmente una mujer amable y cariñosa.**_

 _ **-Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerlos a salvo. Aunque me cueste la vida, recuérdalo Clar- le respondo, dejando escapar inconscientemente el mote cariñoso que le había dado antes de venir otra vez.**_

Esto hizo sonrojar de nuevo a la mencionada hija del dios Res, el cual ya estaba algo molesto por las reacciones de su hija para aquel chico hijo de Poseidón, el cual para ganar su aceptación deberá hacer algo de gran valentía (N/A: cosas valientes hechas por Percy sobran para regalar)

 _ **Se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos pasos. Grover iba delante nuestro, intentando disimular el hecho de que había oído nuestra charla. A medida que avanzamos siento un calor en mi mano derecha, la cual reconozco perfectamente, aunque nuestros cuerpos sean aún los de unos púberes, encajan perfectamente cuando nuestros dedos se entrelazan.**_

 _ **-No estás solo en esto, ¿me escuchas? No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente- me dice en un susurro, haciéndome abrir los ojos por un mero instante por la sorpresa de su confesión, para luego hacerme sonreír completamente, apretando un poco más fuerte mi mano, demostrándole que estoy de acuerdo.**_

Esto hizo sonreír de felicidad a clarisse, la cual sintió ese apretón en su mano, como si el mismo se la estuviera dando en ese momento, haciendo que de un suspiro de manera feliz, dándole celos a las demás chicas interesadas en el, por la atención dada hacia ella en la historia

 _ **La tormenta había cesado por fin. El fulgor de la ciudad se desvanecía a nuestra espalda y estábamos sumidos en una oscuridad casi total. Con Clar aún continuábamos caminando tomados de la mano, disfrutando del calor transmitido en ellas.**_

 _ **En medio de nuestra pacífica travesía, hubo un terrible chirrido, que nos sacó de nuestros lugares. Un ruido similar al de un búho que está siendo torturado. Si Atenea estuviese aquí en este momento, estaría sacrificando a Grover como si fuese el Ophiotaurus.**_

Grover se dio un facepalm, al recordar como eran sus habilidades con la flauta en ese tiempo, también que la mención del búho torturado hizo que Atenea se agitara debido a que ese era su animal favorito y sagrado, aparte de que la mención del Ophiotaurus puso algo nerviosos a los dioses

 _ **-Eh, mi ¡flauta sigue funcionando! Si me acordara de alguna canción busca sendas, ¡podríamos salir del bosque! – Grover no diré esto en voz alta…pero apestas cuando intentas tocar esa cosa, te costó años en aprender algo coherente, no lo lograras en unos segundos.**_

\- que eso ya lo se, tuve que tratar mucho tiempo para mejorar mis habilidades con la flauta, y mejoraron mucho cuando me convertí en el Señor de lo Salvaje, aparte de que la bendición de Pan me ayudo bastante- dijo Grover al principio alzando la vos pero fue perdiendo intensidad hasta quedar como un murmullo que se pudo escuchar en toda la sala, entristeciendo a Hermes por la muerte de su hijo

 _ **Tocó unas notas, pero la melodía no se apartó demasiado de Hillary aprestaba con una flauta en estos momentos, quizás si utilizo la bendición que me dio Pan en mi vida pasada pueda que nos sea de ayuda.**_

 _ **-Grover, ¿puedes prestarme un momento esa flauta? – le pido lo más inocentemente posible.**_

 _ **-Para qué Percy? – me pregunta con una ceja levantada.**_

 _ **-Es que yo sé algunas canciones con la flauta… ¿pero hay algún requisito especial para lograr lo que tú querías? – le pregunto, a pesar de saber perfectamente que tengo que sentirme uno con la naturaleza para que así funcione.**_

 _ **-¡En serio! ¡Genial! Pero para que funcione tienes que mimetizarte con la naturaleza, ser uno con los elementos. Funciona mucho mejor con los sátiros porque fue originalmente una bendición por el dios Pan. Pero tú siendo un hijo de Poseidón puede que funcione…- me dijo mientras me entregaba el instrumento.**_

 _ **-¿Qué tiene que ver que por ser hijo de Poseidón ayude? – le cuestioné para aparentar las apariencias, haciendo que Clar mire interesada nuestra interacción.**_

 _ **-Todos los hijos de Poseidón, Deméter, Dionisio, y los cazadores de Artemisa pueden sentirse en armonía con la naturaleza. Es por eso que tu puede que tengas oportunidad de hacer algo- me explicó, a pesar de saberlo por la misma persona, pero ya adulta en la otra línea temporal.**_

Todos miraron a Grover con curiosidad, a lo cual de manera incomoda respondió la duda no hecha que tenían todos

-debe de ser mas delante de mi línea temporal, no recuerdo haberle enseñado eso antes de venir para acá- respondió el sátiro respondiendo la duda que tenían, retomando así la lectura del libro

 _ **Asintiendo a lo que me dijo, tomo la flauta y empiezo a reproducir una melodía que había escuchado tocar hace unos años al nuevo señor de lo salvaje. Una melodía suave y armoniosa, con las notas fluyendo libremente por el aire, envolviéndonos a cada uno de nosotros, trayendo una sonrisa y calidez en nuestros cuerpos. El lugar parecía responder a mi canción pues una brisa corría las ramas de los árboles, limpiando una senda para que avancemos. Y el cielo trató de dispersar sus nubes, para que la carroza manejada por mi chica de la luna nos ilumine el camino.**_

Justo en estos momentos todos escuchaban una tonada de flauta que les dio un sentimiento de paz y armonía indescriptibles, sacándoles una sonrisa a cada uno de los presentes en lo que duraba la música

 _ **Una vez que terminé de tocar las últimas notas, me di cuenta de que, tanto Grover como Clar tenían sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de la naturaleza viva. Acercándome lentamente a Clarisse, me puse a unos centímetros de su oído izquierdo y soplé suavemente en ella, haciendo que se estremezca y abra sus ojos, solo para encontrarse frente a mí, con nuestras narices tocándose. Pude ver como empezaba a sonrojarse de nuevo, así que aproveché el momento y le di un casto beso en sus finos labios, solo para alejarme de ella e ir y sacudir a Grover para que retomemos nuestro camino.**_

Estas mismas sensaciones las sentía la mencionada clarisse, la cual se estremeció al sentir un soplo en su oído lo cual hizo que se sonrojara furiosamente, y un momento después sintió el beso en sus labios, dejándola en un estado de shock con una sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que las demás chicas interesadas en Percy ardieran en celos (N/A: unas mas que otras obviamente)

 _ **Tras disfrutar de un feliz momento de viaje sin inconvenientes, Grover me iba preguntando si no existía la posibilidad de que sea un hijo de Apolo en lugar de Poseidón, debido a mi capacidad con la música. Mientras que Clar se había aferrado férreamente a mi mano, negándose a mirarme a los ojos, lo que me hizo un poco triste, aunque sabía que era una reacción normal para ella, así que decidí masajear el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar, haciéndola sentir cómoda y deje atrás su inseguridad. Al caminar aproximadamente unos kilómetros más, empecé a ver luz delante: los colores de un cartel de neón. Olí comida. Comida frita, grasienta y exquisita. La verdad, desde que regresé aquí estaba necesitando una hamburguesa doble con queso. La comida del Campamento es demasiado saludable para mi gusto.**_

-ohhh no, ya recuerdo completamente ese lugar, como lo detesto- gruño Grover haciendo que los demás se interesen en saber en que lugar se encontraban ellos, como para hacer que el sátiro tuviera semejante reacción

 _ **Seguimos andando hasta que vi una carretera de dos carriles entre los árboles. Al otro lado había una gasolinera cerrada, una vieja valla publicitaria que anunciaba una peli de los noventa, y un local abierto, que era la fuente de la luz de neón y el buen aroma.**_

 _ **Era el restaurante de comida rápida que siempre había esperado, una de esas raras tiendas de carretera donde venden flamencos decorativos para el jardín, indios de madera, ositos de cemento y cosas así. El edificio principal, largo y bajo, estaba rodeado de hileras e hileras de pequeñas estatuas. El letrero de neón encima de la puerta me que anteriormente me había resultado ilegible, ahora ya no lo era, aunque la luz de neón roja seguía siendo un dolor en el culo a la hora de leer.**_

 _ **-Emporio de gnomos de la tía Eme- dije para los demás, o en realidad para Clar ya que con su dislexia seguro estaba matando a sus ojos tratando de adivinar que decía allí.**_

-¿la tía eme? el nombre me suena- dijo Poseidón pensando, a la vez que atenea hacia prácticamente lo mismo, tratando de averiguar la identidad de esa mujer, mientras los demás seguían absortos en la lectura

 _ **-¿Cómo sabes que dice ahí? – me preguntó curiosamente Clar.**_

 _ **-Aprendí a superar la dislexia, ¿si no como crees que me escapé de las aburridas clases que daba Chase? – le respondí.**_

 _ **-Pero en la escuela te costaba leer…- me dijo Grover, a lo que rápidamente tuve que pensar en una mentira digna de Hermes.**_

 _ **-En realidad mi madre me enseñó pacientemente a leer, superando de a poco mi problema, también me dijo que en la escuela tenía que fingir tener dislexia para no levantar sospecha. Al principio no sabía a qué se refería, pero ahora creo que todo tiene razón. Además, también me enseñó muchos idiomas- le respondo con una mentira que no lo es del todo, pues en realidad fue Atenea.**_

-me gusta que me halagues, no me gusta las mentiras disfrazadas de halagos cariño-dijo Sally suspirando, mirando de reojo como la mencionada Diosa de la Sabiduría se sonrojaba levemente antes de fruncir el entrecejo y seguir pensando aparte de que el dios Hermes no podía estar mas orgulloso de ese chico, sacándole otro suspiro a la madre de nuestro querido protagonista

 _ **-Ohhh! Sally/ ¡Tu madre es astuta! – dijeron sorprendidos, lo que me hizo reír alegremente.**_

 _ **-Si quieres puedo enseñarte una vez que terminemos esta misión- le digo a Clarisse honestamente.**_

 _ **Ella tan solo asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, haciendo que tanto Grover como yo nos cause una risa alegre.**_

 _ **A cada lado de la entrada, como se anunciaba, había dos gnomos de jardín, unos feos y pequeñajos barbudos de cemento que sonreían y saludaban, como si estuvieran posando para una foto. Crucé la carretera siguiendo el rastro aromático de las hamburguesas. No me importaba el hecho de que Medusa estuviese ahí, su hechizo no me afectaría esta vez, pero nos iba a dar comida gratis. Y luego la mataría, un plan simple.**_

Ante esta revelación, a Atenea se le abrieron los ojos del susto y ahogo un grito entre sus manos, a la vez que Sally se desmayaba y a Poseidón le estaba a punto de dar un ataque cardiaco, aun cuando los dioses no podían morir a causa de estos, y ante estos imprevistos se tuvo que detener la lectura para que Apolo se encargara del ataque cardiaco de su tío, y de despertar a Sally para así poder continuar leyendo

 _ **-Ve con cuidado- me advirtió Grover, a lo que me tuve que abstener de girar los ojos en exasperación, sabía que estaba preocupado por nosotros, pero quiero hacerle saber que debe tenernos un poco más de confianza.**_

 _ **-Dentro las luces están encendidas. A lo mejor está abierto- bien, a lo mejor debo dejar que Grover continúe cuidándonos, no creo que con mi estado actual pueda detener por mucho tiempo a Clar. Seamos honestos, durante los primeros dos años de campamento, ella siempre fue más fuerte que yo.**_

 _ **-Un bar- comenté con nostalgia, recordando esos breves momentos en donde iba a bailar con mis amores, disfrutando de la música, la comida, las bebidas…**_

-¿así que el chico sabe bailar? ya podre yo ver esos pasos y saber que tan bueno es en la pista de baile- dijo Afrodita, con una sonrisa coqueta, y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciendo molestar a Piper, y a las demás chicas

 _ **-Sí, un bar- coincidió ella.**_

 _ **-¿Acaso se han vuelto locos? Este sitio es rarísimo- chilló mi fiel amigo el chico cabra, advirtiéndonos con su nariz de sabueso que había un monstruo por alrededor.**_

-primero una cabra, ahora un sabueso, ¿Qué puede ser mas degradante para mi?- dijo el sátiro, con un aura depresiva cubriéndolo. Haciendo quela mayoría se ría por lo gracioso de la situación, aparte de que Thalia estaba pasando su mano por la espalda de el para darle apoyo, aunque con la sonrisa que tenia en su cara no ayudaba mucho que digamos

 _ **No le hicimos caso. Bueno, yo no le hice caso, Clar tan solo seguía su instinto estomacal.**_

 _ **El aparcamiento de delante era un bosque de estatuas: animales de cemento, niños de cemento, hasta un sátiro de cemento tocando la flauta. El tío de Grover…como llegó acá cuando estaba buscando a Pan nunca lo supe.**_

 _ **-Beee-ee! Se parece a mi tío Ferdinand! – baló Grover, lo cual me llamó la atención… ¿cuántas formas de balido tendrá en realidad un sátiro? Siempre me lo pregunté, quizás en esta línea del tiempo pueda sacarme esa duda.**_

-te tomara toda una vida el saberlo amigo mío, toda una vidas porque yo no contestare esa duda tan rara- dijo Grover de mala manera haciendo sonreír de nuevo a Thalia, y haciendo que la lectura continúe

 _ **Nos detuvimos ante la puerta.**_

 _ **-No llamen. Huelo monstruos- lo sé Grover, yo también sé que allí dentro hay un monstruo que quiere prácticamente convertirme en piedra y adorarme como un dios.**_

 _ **-Solo huelo hamburguesas, ¿es que acaso tú no tienes hambre? – querida Clar, creo que además de enseñarte a superar tu dislexia, tendré que enseñarte modales para con los sátiros.**_

 _ **-¿¡CARNE!? !YO SOY VEGETARIANO! – chilló tan fuerte que puede que haya despertado a Gaea antes de tiempo.**_

 _ **-Grover…comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio. Los tres de nosotros sabemos perfectamente que esas dos cosas no catalogan como vegetales- le digo con cara de palo, provocando una risita a Clar y una mirada fulminante a G-man.**_

 _ **-Venga, vámonos. Estas estatuas me están mirando- replicó frustrado.**_

Esto hizo que todos se rieran de manera algo escandalosa a costilla de Grover, el cual estaba profundamente avergonzado, ya pasados unos minutos donde todos se calmaron bajo la amenaza de Grover de lanzarles latas se pudo reanudar la lectura

 _ **-Venga, vámonos. Estas estatuas me están mirando- replicó frustrado.**_

 _ **Entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y ante nosotros apareció una mujer vestida con una larga túnica negra, que le tapaba todo menos las manos, cuyas uñas estaban bien cuidadas. Los ojos ocultos tras un velo oscuro. Y cuando nos habló, tenía un ligero acento a alguien oriundo de Medio Oriente. Lo cual me hace que me pregunte…Medusa ha tenido milenios de vida y resurrección y ¿no ha aprendido a mimetizarse con la gente de otra manera?**_

 _ **-Niños, es muy tarde para estar solos fuera. ¿Dónde están sus padres? -bueno…el mío está discutiendo con Zeus como unos niños, el de Clar está seguro en estos momentos platicando con Castellan, y el de Grover está desaparecido en acción.**_

Al haberse mencionado sobre la posible reunión de Ares y Castellan en el libro, todos miraron con mucha sospecha al dios de la guerra, el cual se hacia el desentendido en todo ese asunto

 _ **Creo que esta vez intentaré otro enfoque para mentirle, ya que la última vez fue un fracaso total y Hermes me obligó a tomar clases de encubrimiento de historias.**_

-¡YA SABIA YO QUE LE HABIA DADO CLASES, Y NO PUEDO ESTAR MAS ORGULLOSO DE ALGUIEN QUE NO SEAN MIS HIJOS APARTE DE EL!- grito el mencionado Dios llorando de orgullo, y siendo golpeado en su cabeza por artemisa, haciendo que se callara para que prosiguiera la lectura del libro

 _ **-Estamos escapando de una chica maniática- le respondo, evitando formar una sonrisa en mi cara.**_

 _ **-¿Escapando? ¿¡Pero eso no puede ser!? – exclamó Medusa.**_

 _ **-Sí, esa muchacha con ojos grises estaba gritando algo acerca de querer transformarnos en insectos o algo por el estilo… Llevamos horas huyendo y estamos muy cansados- lo siento Tena, pero cuando te lo explique luego lo comprenderás.**_

-y espero esa explicación, porque apruebo lo de engañarla, mas no el engaño usado-dijo atenea, haciendo que algunos la miren de forma picara haciendo que esta se sonroje y se cruce de brazos

 _ **-Oh, queridos niños. Tienen que entrar, pobrecillos. Soy la tía Eme. Pasen directamente al fondo del almacén, por favor. Hay una zona de comida- se tragó el cebo, lo más seguro es que esté pensando en Atenea ahora.**_

 _ **Le dimos las gracias y entramos.**_

 _ **-¿Muchacha de ojos grises? – me preguntó curiosa Clar.**_

 _ **-Algo me dice que esa mujer trama algo, cuando yo te avise, cierra los ojos fuertemente y no los abras hasta que yo te diga. Lo mismo va para ti Grover- les digo en un susurro, tratando de que Medusa no me oiga, y que mis compañeros estén atentos.**_

-ohhh el chico tiene un plan, vamos a ver que es lo que planea- dijo Apolo con interés en lo planeado para deshacerse de la maldecida por Atenea

 _ **Ellos tan solo asintieron con la cabeza, lo cual me hizo sentir más calmado.**_

 _ **Pasamos por el almacén donde tenía a todas sus esculturas, en todas las poses posibles, con ropas de diferentes regiones. Pero decidí hacer caso omiso de ellas, tenía que enfocarme en lo mío.**_

 _ **El olor de las hamburguesas empezaba a querer afectarme, podía ver los ojos vidriosos de Clar y el castañeo de dientes de Grover. Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo el momento en el que Medusa cerraba disimuladamente la puerta para evitar que escapemos. Lo cual me gustaría decirle que esa acción es un arma de doble filo, pues en unos momentos ella querrá salir corriendo despavorida.**_

-es bueno tener confianza hijo, pero esto ya raya en la arrogancia, y eso esta mal-dijo Sally, preocupada de lo que le pudiera suceder a su único hijo, a lo cual Grover le mando una mirada tranquilizadora para que se calme

 _ **-Por favor, siéntense- dijo Medusa.**_

 _ **-Muchas gracias señora- le comenté.**_

 _ **-Eh…la verdad es que no tenemos dinero con que pagarle señora- dijo Clar, a lo que yo quería corregirle, pues en mi mochila traía suficiente como para sobrevivir dos semanas.**_

 _ **-No, niños. No hace falta dinero. Es un caso especial, ¿verdad? Es mi regalo para unos chicos que están siendo perseguidos por una bruja- replicó Medusa.**_

La única bruja aquí fuiste tu, desgraciada- despotrico Poseidón, sorprendiendo a atenea, ya que el la estaba defendiendo

 _ **-Gracias señora- complementó Clar.**_

 _ **-De nada Clarisse- le respondió la maldita por Atenea.**_

 _ **Nuestra anfitriona se puso a cocinar detrás del mostrador. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había traído bandejas de plástico con hamburguesas, batidos de vainilla y patatas fritas.**_

 _ **Antes de que Grover y Clar comenzasen a comer, decidí platicar con la Gorgona.**_

 _ **-Así que dígame… ¿como es que una mujer tan amable como usted terminó aquí sola vendiendo esculturas? – digo, atrayendo la atención de mis compañeros con mi pregunta incomoda.**_

 _ **-Bueno, verás hace mucho tiempo yo estaba de novia con un hermoso sujeto, pero una malvada mujer de ojos grises tormentosos que envidiaba mi belleza y relación, así que se propuso separarnos. Ella provocó un terrible accidente. Mis hermanas se quedaron conmigo. Compartieron mi mala suerte tanto como pudieron, pero al final tuvieron que dejarme. Solo yo he sobrevivido, pero a qué precio, niños. A qué precio- no me hagas llorar bruja.**_

-¿envidia? esta contando una versión muy mancillada de lo que paso, eso solo fue lo que tuvo que pagar por eso- dijo Atenea con un tono de odio en su voz por lo dicho por medusa mientras que Poseidón ponía una cara de asco al ori la palabra novios

 _ **Ganas no me faltaban para destapar a Riptide y cortarla en trocitos por la bazofia que había largado. Dite me había contado lo que había sucedido realmente. Medusa había robado una poción que inhibía la conciencia de la persona, y lo había utilizado en mi padre. Al cual le dijo que se encontraran en el templo de Tena.**_

-te dije que tenia razón sobrina, yo nunca me acorde de lo que hacia hasta que tu llegaste, todo fue por culpa de esa bruja que me engaño, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo que hice con ella en tu templo- le dijo el Dios del Mar a Atenea, la cual miro a Afrodita, afirmándole con la cabeza que el estaba en lo correcto, y le hizo un ademan a este diciéndole que después hablarían de eso

 _ **-Vaya…lo siento mucho por Esteno y Euríale. Realmente las debes de extrañar mucho no…Medusa- le digo sonrientemente, haciendo que la maldita retroceda unos pasos.**_

 _ **-Có-cómo supiste quién era yo, ¿hijo de Poseidón? – dubitativamente me preguntó, lo cual me hizo sonreír ampliamente ahora.**_

 _ **-YA, ¡CIERREN LOS OJOS! – grité, haciendo que Clar y Grover cerrasen fuertemente los ojos ante lo que iba a pasar. Más vale prevenir que curar a veces.**_

 _ **Antes de sacar a Anaklusmos, recubrí mis ojos con una fina película de agua, refractando así la visión. En términos más simples…era como si tuviese miopía. Lo cual funcionaba perfectamente a mi favor en el caso de que Medusa intentase convertirme en piedra. No funcionaría, pues no la vería claramente como ella lo necesita.**_

-se nota que es mi hijo, en verdad que sabe como utilizar sus poderes a su favor, y eso estuvo muy bien planeado- halago Poseidón mientras Sally suspiraba de alegría al ver que no le pasaría nada a su hijo

 _ **Percibiendo por los contornos borrosos de mi visión, vi que Medusa estaba quitándose el velo, revelando su cabellera de serpientes. A lo que inmediatamente destapé a Riptide y cercené de un solo movimiento su cabeza.**_

 _ **Escuché el sonido de desvanecimiento, viendo con dificultad como la cabeza caía al suelo, rodando a mis pies, con las serpientes realizando movimientos reflejos de querer morder mi calzado.**_

 _ **Con mucho cuidado me arrodillé, envolví la cabeza del monstruo en el paño negro y la recogí. Aún chorreaba un líquido verdoso. Definitivamente iba a llevar conmigo la cabeza de Medusa esta vez. La guardé en un morral que había a unos metros de donde estaba.**_

-¿la ultima vez no se la quedo?- pregunto Apolo a Grover el cual negó con la cabeza antes de responderle al Dios de la verdad

\- el… se las envió a ustedes como un "regalo"- dijo el Sátiro de una manera algo avergonzada mientras algunos se reían, entre ellos el propio Hermes

-que impertinente es el chico, se nota que les tiene poco respeto a algunos de nosotros- dijo Hera, dándole una mirada tanto a Zeus como a Dionisio

 _ **-Pueden abrir los ojos- le digo con un tono suave, haciéndoles saber que el peligro ya había pasado.**_

 _ **-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado el chico cabra.**_

 _ **-Sí, y parece que aparte de comida gratis, hemos ganado un importante trofeo de guerra- les digo con una sonrisa brillante.**_

 _ **-¿Estás seguro que podemos comer esto y no nos hará daño? – me preguntó Clar.**_

 _ **-Creo que no tiene nada, pues lo único que percibí fue algo parecido a un encantamiento mientras Medusa nos hablaba para mantenernos atontados. Así que no, no creo que la comida tenga algo. No te preocupes, si quieres probaré y primero- le digo sonriendo suavemente, haciendo que ella asiente con la cabeza.**_

 _ **Probando un poco de la hamburguesa que nos fue dada, no sentí nada en ella como lo había hecho la vez anterior. Parecía que lo que me había afectado anteriormente estaba completamente ligada a la vida de la maldita. Dándome vuelta, les dije que era seguro comer.**_

-seguramente un hechizo para inhibirle sus sentidos y tratar de controlarlos para convertirlos en piedra- dijo la Diosa de la Guerra estratégica, dando su análisis de lo que pudo haber sido ese encantamiento en la comida, seguido de una confirmación del propio Grover

 _ **Ellos sonrieron tímidamente.**_

 _ **Me puse en pie. Recordando lo que había hallado aquí la vez pasada.**_

 _ **-Ahora vuelvo. No se preocupen, iré a ver si encuentro algo que sea interesante- digo tranquilizándolos.**_

 _ **-Ten cuidado Percy, cualquier cosa grita e iremos rápidamente- me contestó Clarisse, a lo que respondí con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **En el fondo del almacén encontré el despacho de Medusa. Sus libros de contabilidad mostraban sus últimos encargos, todos envíos al inframundo para decorar el jardín de Hades y Perséfone. Con la dirección del inframundo, era Estudios de Grabación El Otro Barrio, West Hollywood, California. Doblé la factura y me la metí en el bolsillo.**_

\- primero que nada, que nadie se atreva a ir a esa dirección a no ser que o sea estrictamente necesario, o sea una misión a la que deban ir al inframundo, y segundo, ya no volveremos a comprarle esculturas a esa mujer ¿oíste cariño?- dijo Hades, haciendo que todos los semidioses le afirmaran con la cabeza fervientemente, y dirigiendo lo ultimo a su esposa Perséfone, la cual estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su marido, para disgusto de Deméter

 _ **En la caja registradora encontré veinte dólares, unas cuantas dracmas y unos embalajes de envío rápido del Hermes Nocturno Express. Metí todo cuidadosamente en la mochila, la cual tuve que encantar para que entren más cosas de lo que aparenta su tamaño exterior.**_

-veo que el chico Percy piensa en todo, no se le escapa ningún detalle, eso esta muy bien- halago Reyna, algo muy raro teniendo en cuenta que Percy es griego, y ella una romana, lo cual sorprendió a todos los semidioses romanos

 _ **Regresé a la mesa de picnic y les comenté sobre lo que había hallado. Esperé a que terminasen de comer y nos preparamos para continuar nuestra travesía.**_

 _ **-Vamos, tenemos que seguir, ese rayo no se encontrará solo- les digo burlonamente, tomando la mano de Clarisse y saliendo de la tienda, con Grover liderando el camino.**_

 _ **Esa noche nos sentimos bastante agradecidos. Bueno, al menos ellos, yo por mi parte me sentía tan feliz que por poco empezaba a brillar como un árbol de navidad. Iba tomado de la mano con mi amor, mi mejor amigo nos acompañaba en mi misión, y había logrado sacarme de encima por unos días a la perra de Chase.**_

-si, son bastantes motivos para estar bastante feliz, aunque yo debería estar allí contigo-dijo Thalia, aunque diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro tan bajo que nadie lo escucho, excepto Grover, el cual sonrió con ganas, debido al visible enamoramiento de la hija del Dios del Cielo con Percy

 _ **Acampamos en el bosque, a unos cien metros de la carretera principal, en un claro que los chicos de la zona al parecer utilizaban para sus fiestas. El suelo estaba lleno de latas aplastadas, envoltorios de comida rápida y otros desechos.**_

 _ **Habíamos sacado algo de comida y unas mantas de casa de Medusa, pero no encendimos una hoguera para secar nuestra ropa. En lugar de eso, las sequé con un movimiento de mi mano, a lo me agradecieron fervientemente.**_

 _ **Decidimos dormir por turnos. Yo me ofrecí voluntario para hacer la primera guardia. Clarisse se acurrucó tímidamente sobre mi pecho entre las mantas y empezó a roncar en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron. Solté una risita tenue, ya que ella a pesar de estar dormida, estaba sonrojada por la posición que había tomado y por las caricias que hacía en su pelo para que durmiese.**_

Y la mencionada hija de Ares se volvió a sonrojar con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad debido a que sentía esas caricias en su cabello, haciendo que las chicas tengan celos de toda la atención mostrada hacia ella

 _ **Grover se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y observó el cielo nocturno.**_

 _ **-Duerme. Te despertaré si surge algún problema- le sugerí, sabiendo perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando en este momento mientras miraba la naturaleza que le rodeaba.**_

 _ **Asintió, pero siguió con los ojos abiertos.**_

 _ **-Me pone triste, Percy- lo sé mi amigo, pero, aunque hagamos algo, no importa cuánto nos esforcemos, los mortales seguirán contaminando inconscientemente.**_

 _ **-Te entiendo Grover, ver el estado en el que tratan a la naturaleza que los rodea…algún se volverá contra ellos, y no sabrán la razón de ello- le comento.**_

 _ **\- Y el cielo. Ni siquiera se pueden ver las estrellas. Han contaminado el cielo. Es una época terrible para ser sátiro- yo también miro el cielo, dejando caer inconscientemente una lágrima al darme cuenta que La Cazadora no se encuentra allí, que aún está viva y me encargaré de que eso continúe así.**_

-¿La Cazadora?- le pregunto Artemisa a Grover el cual, junto con Thalia, le dieron una mirada de tristeza a Zoe, la cual junto a la misma diosa entendieron, esto hizo que la misma Zoe apretara los puños al saber de su futura muerte

 _ **-Tan solo podemos tener esperanza de que unos pequeños actos demuestren a los demás el ejemplo que deben seguir- le digo, brindándole un poco de esperanza.**_

 _ **-Al ritmo que van las cosas, jamás encontraré a Pan-**_

 _ **-Si lo harás Grover, recuerda mis palabras. Lo hallarás y yo te ayudaré en ello- le comento, haciéndole sonreír un poco.**_

 _ **Una brisa extraña atravesó el claro, anulando temporalmente el olor de basura y porquería. Trajo el aroma de bayas, flores silvestres y agua de lluvia limpia, cosas que en algún momento hubo en aquellos bosques. De repente, sentí nostalgia. Pan nos había escuchado y nos daba su agradecimiento.**_

Justo en ese momento, ese mismo aroma descrito en el libro, soplo sobre el lugar donde ellos estaban haciendo que cerraran los ojos para poder disfrutar de un olor y una brisa tan natural que ninguno de los semidioses sintió antes, y haciendo que los dioses sintieran nostalgia por ese tiempo en donde todo eran praderas y con mas vida natural que en la actualidad

 _ **Grover miró el cielo nocturno, como meditando en nuestros problemas.**_

 _ **-¿Qué tal si yo hago el primer turno? Duerme un poco- me dijo Grover como la primera vez.**_

 _ **Quería protestar nuevamente, pero sabía que, si esforzaba a mi cuerpo, este iba a reaccionar de la peor manera. Y yo no quería preocupar a Clar con mi enfermedad. Grover comenzó a tocar Mozart, muy suavemente, y me di la vuelta. Los ojos me escocían. A los pocos compases del**_ _ **Concierto para piano n.° 12,**_ _ **me quedé dormido.**_

 _ **En mis sueños, me encontré en una oscura caverna frente a un foso insondable. Los fantasmas advirtiéndome que no debía acercarme al borde del abismo.**_

\- al menos en ese tiempo lo ayudo, le doy un aviso a través de sus sueños, se nota que al menos me cae algo bien, aunque ahora me cae bastante mejor, aunque tendré que hablar con el sobre el tema de mis dos hijas con el, una laaaarga charla- dijo Hades con una pequeña sonrisa macabra en su rostro, haciendo que tanto Hazel, como Bianca le exijan que no lo haga, o que al menos si lo va a hacer, no sea brusco, haciendo que el acceda a no sobrepasarse con Percy

 _ **Caminando tranquilamente, hice caso omiso de ellos, dándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora, a lo que ellos me miraron sorprendidos, comprendiendo que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse.**_

 _ **Miré hacia abajo en el foso, esperando a que mi querido y amable abuelo me dé su charla amistosa.**_

 _ **-El pequeño héroe. Demasiado débil, demasiado joven, pero puede que sirvas- comentaba haciéndose el misterioso Kronos.**_

 _ **-Te han engañado, chico. Haz un trato conmigo. Yo te daré lo que quieres- ohhhh, ¿me darás la cabeza de Castellan y Chase en bandeja de plata? No, no…mucho mejor dame pedazos de sus cuerpos en pedazos, y yo adivinaré a quien pertenece cada parte.**_

-hermano, Percy puede ser macabro cuando quiere, cuando estemos frente a el será mejor no hacerlo enojar-le dijo Travis a su hermano

-tienes razón hermano, al menos para salvaguardar nuestra integridad física, y no salir perjudicados- respondió Connor haciendo que varios de los campistas griegos sonrían, mientras que Sally solo suspiraba por la actitud de su hijo enfrente de las personas que lo traicionaron y le hicieron mal

 _ **Se formaba una imagen sobre el abismo: mi madre, congelada en el momento en que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el dolor, como si el Minotauro siguiera retorciéndole el cuello. Me miraba fijamente y sus ojos suplicaban «¡Márchate!».**_

 _ **Yo la miré tranquilamente, sabiendo que en estos momentos mi madre estaba cuchicheando con Perséfone sobre Hades.**_

las mencionadas abrieron ligeramente los ojos, luego se miraron y soltaron una risita a costa del Dios del Inframundo el cual suspiro con una sonrisa, al menos su esposa se alegraba de tener a alguien con quien conversar aparte de el y sus sirvientes durante esos tiempos que pasaba con el

 _ **Una risotada fría sacudía el abismo. Una fuerza invisible me quería empujar, pretendía arrastrarme hacia el abismo. Me mantuve firme.**_

 _ **-Ayúdame a salir, chico. Tráeme el rayo. ¡Juégasela a esos traicioneros dioses! – ya cansado de escuchar las incoherencias de mi queridísimo abuelo, decidí tirar un escupitajo al foso, poniendo toda la esperanza posible de que le dé.**_

 _ **Luego de eso, llegué a la conclusión de que había dormido lo suficiente y tenía que despertarme.**_

 _ **Abrí los ojos y era de día. Bajé la vista a mi pecho y vi una imagen que alegró completamente mi mañana.**_

 _ **Me había olvidado que Clar, en su sueño, me abraza como si fuese su peluche personal, inmovilizando mis brazos. Parece que el viaje en el tiempo no cambio eso. Ni tampoco el hecho de que tiene el sueño pesado.**_

Esto hizo sonrojar a clarisse, de nuevo, y afrodita le mando una mirada cómplice lo cual hizo que ella volteara su mirada al piso de manera vergonzosa, para molestia de su padre, el cual todavía no estaba convencido de que el chico se mereciera a su hija

 _ **Viendo que Grover lo más seguro es que está con ese caniche extraño, aprovecho la ocasión que se me presentó.**_

 _ **Oliendo el aroma a castañas del pelo de Clar, acerco mi cara lentamente a donde está su oreja derecha. Soplando suavemente, haciéndola estremecerse, lo que hace que me apriete más fuerte. Viendo la cara que había puesto, con un ceño fruncido, me dedico a depositar besos como caricias en él, teniendo como propósito, hacerlo desaparecer. Luego de unos minutos de este tratamiento, me vuelvo a su oído, y empiezo a mordisquear suave y lentamente, ganándome unos gemidos como susurros de mi amor, la cual empezaba a mover sus piernas, frotándose entre sí. Lo que provocó que yo mordiese con más ganas, haciendo que lance un sonoro gemido sensual lo que la hizo despertar y mirarme fijamente a los ojos.**_

Si antes clarisse estaba roja, esto hizo que dejara a las manzanas y a los tomates totalmente blancos, estaba tan avergonzada que se tapo la cara con sus manos para que no miraran lo avergonzada que estaba, lo cual hizo que la Diosa del Amor se carcajeara un buen rato a costa de ella, ya pasados unos minutos clarisse ya estaba un poco mejor y pudieron continuar con la lectura

 _ **-Buen día preciosa, espero que haya sido de utilidad como peluche- le digo con una sonrisa juguetona.**_

 _ **-Bu-buenos días Percy- me dijo tímidamente, sonrojándose locamente ante la situación que nos encontramos.**_

 _ **-Podrías liberar mis brazos, creo que los tengo adormecidos. A menos claro…que continúe con el tratamiento que estaba dándole a tu oreja- le susurro esto último al oído.**_

 _ **Inmediatamente me soltó, lo que me provocó un puchero, el cual ella vio y se río ante mis acciones. Sorprendentemente ella me dio un beso en los labios y me dijo suavemente en la oreja.**_

 _ **-La próxima vez…seré yo quien te despierte de un modo extraño- guiñándome un ojo y levantándose, estirando su cuerpo sensualmente como un gato, regalándome un show gratuito para mí solo. Sin mi saber, me sonrojé a los cambios de roles que hubo. Era la misma forma de actuar que tenía ella en mi tiempo cuando estábamos en la intimidad.**_

Esto hizo sonreír de orgullo a la semidiosa guerrera ya que pudo voltear la situación a su favor para poder ponerlo nervioso, ya al menos sabia como hacerlo, y seguramente cuando lo conociera lo haría sin dudarlo

 _ **Al cabo de unos minutos Grover había vuelto con un amigo.**_

 _ **Tenía algo peludo en el regazo, un animal disecado, sucio y de un rosa artificial. No, no se trataba de un animal disecado. Era un caniche rosa.**_

 _ **El chucho me ladró, cauteloso. A lo que le dirigí una mirada que indicaba quien era el que mandaba aquí. Inmediatamente se calló.**_

 _ **-Percy, éste es**_ _ **Gladiolus. Gladiolus,**_ _ **Percy- nos presentó Grover.**_

 _ **Yo tan solo moví mi cabeza en un movimiento que se entendería como un saludo.**_

 _ **Miré a Clarisse, convencido de que empezaría a reírme ante cómo reaccionaría ella.**_

 _ **-No voy a decirle hola a un caniche rosa. Olvídalo Grover- dijo seriamente. Tuve que morderme la lengua, aguantándome una risotada.**_

Esto hizo que la mayoría lanzara una risotada por lo surrealista de la situación, ya que, ¿Quién le diría "hola" a un caniche rosa? de que las hijas de Afrodita junto con Afrodita misma (menos Piper) chillaran de la emoción por el caniche, lo cual hizo que la lectura se detuviera para que Apolo pudiera revisar si ninguno hubiera quedado sordo con semejante grito en conjunto, y ya después de que todos estuvieran revisados, y que nadie hubiera quedado sordo se pudo continuar con la lectura

 _ **-Clar. Yo le he dicho hola al caniche. Tú le dices hola al caniche- le dije con un tono lúdico.**_

 _ **El caniche le gruñó. Clar le devolvió el gruñido y fue un acuerdo mutuo de ambos. Unos segundos más, y Clarisse hubiese tenido unas pantuflas nuevas de color rosa.**_

 _ **Grover me explicó que había encontrado a**_ _ **Gladiolus**_ _ **en los bosques y habían iniciado una conversación. El caniche se había fugado de una rica familia local, que ofrecía una recompensa de doscientos dólares a quien lo devolviera. No tenía muchas ganas de volver con su familia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para ayudar a Grover.**_

 _ **Señaló colina abajo, hacia unas vías de tren que no había visto por la noche en la oscuridad.**_

 _ **-Hay una estación de trenes Amtrak a ochocientos metros. Según**_ _ **Gladiolus,**_ _ **el que va al oeste sale a mediodía-**_

 _ **Bien, creo que esta vez, Equidna y su "hijito" se llevarán una pequeña sorpresa que los dejará de piedra.**_

\- ohhh maldición, ¿que tantos peligros pasaron en esa misión?-pregunto Poseidón de mala manera a Grover el cual se encoge un poco en su asiento por la manera en la que le hablo el Dios

-pu-pues la verdad, no son tantos peligros como usted cree señor, ya no quedan tantos peligros por pasar, aunque los que quedan son algo mas difíciles-le dijo Grover en un tartamudeo, haciendo que el propio Poseidón suspire de mala manera

\- bueno, descansaremos una hora, antes de seguir con la lectura del libro, ya pueden levantarse- dijo Hestia, y al terminar de decir eso la mayoría de los chicos fueron a hablar con sus padres o a hablar entre ellos comentado las cosas que se han leído en el libro pasando el tiempo como lo pasaría una gigantesca familia, haciendo que Hestia sonriera como nunca lo había hecho

* * *

 _buenos compañeros, aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo, como ya les habré dicho en las notas iníciales, ya falta poco para que inicie la universidad, y mi tiempo para escribir se reducirá de manera exponencial dejándome nada mas los fin de semanas libres, pero aun así tratare de escribir para ustedes aunque tratare de escribir estos días para aprovechar este tiempo libre que me queda al máximo, asi que sin mas que decir, me despido atte: Red_


	7. capitulo 6

_Hola gente ¿Cómo están todos ustedes? pues espero que excelente, mientras yo estoy aquí, esperando el inicio de clases ya que no se que hacer con tanto tiempo libre desde que salí de vacaciones el año pasado, pero bueno, ustedes no están aquí para saber eso, ustedes están aquí por el capitulo, y aquí se los dejo, espero que lo disfruten, y los espero en las notas finales_

Capitulo 6: "lucha" contra Equidna, y encuentro con la náyade

Ya después de que la hora de descanso acabara, todos estaban sentados en sus asientos, acomodados y listos para poder seguir con la lectura, donde Hestia ya tenía el libro entre sus manos y empezó a leer

 _ **Capitulo 6: Thoughts of a Dying Atheist**_

 _ **Pasamos dos días viajando en el tren Amtrak, a través de colinas, ríos y mares de trigo ámbar. De no haber sido por la presencia de Clar y la distracción que nos brindaba la música del iPod, nos hubiésemos muerto del aburrimiento. Al menos aproveché esos dos días para descansar y dejar que mis pulmones no hagan un sobreesfuerzo innecesario, o tendría que inventar una muy buena excusa, cuando me sorprendan comiendo más ambrosia de la necesaria.**_

\- y tendría que ser en verdad buena para engañarnos Percy- alego Grover con una mirada algo dolida por ver que su amigo sacrifica su vida por ellos

 _ **NI me esforcé en intentar pasar inadvertido porque mi nombre y mi foto aparecían en varios periódicos de la costa Este que los pasajeros iban leyendo, pero con un poco de ayuda de la niebla que puso Clarisse no podían reconocerme.**_

\- al menos pensaron bien eso, porque sino seria bastante molesto seguir avanzando siendo reconocido como un delincuente-dijo Hefestos, haciendo que Grover sonría un poco, ya que eso fue exactamente lo que paso

-mi hijo no es ningún delincuente, yo lo crie mejor que eso-dijo Sally con algo de molestia en su voz

 _ **El**_ _ **Trenton Register—News**_ _ **mostraba la fotografía que me hizo un turista al bajar del autobús Greyhound. Tenía la mirada ida. La espada era un borrón metálico en mis manos. En la línea temporal anterior me había enterado que la gente veía que sostenía un palo de lacrosse.**_

 _ **En el pie de la foto habían puesto un pequeño resumen de lo que había hecho sin verdadera intención desde que había dejado con mi madre la casa en donde vivíamos con el estúpido cabrón de Ugliano.**_

 _ **-¿Coleccionando más artículos para tu álbum? – escuché decir a una mujer delante de mí, sentada al lado de un Grover que estaba durmiendo con la cara pegada a la ventanilla mientras chorreaba baba por su barbilla.**_

-en verdad tienes que ser menos descriptivo amigo, me haces pasar el ridículo- dijo el sátiro con una vos medio deprimida mientras algunos campistas tanto griegos como romanos se ríen de el de una manera un tanto indiscreta

Mientras que algunas personas sospechan sobre la identidad de la persona que hizo esa pregunta, debido a que nadie más aparte de Grover y Clarisse (para la rabia de las enamoradas de Percy) sabía sobre ese álbum

 _ **-Nunca entendí la necesidad que tenías en preguntar lo obvio…Caos- respondo, dejando de lado el recorte del periódico y me ponía a jugar con el pelo de Clar mientras ella dormía sobre mi hombro.**_

-aun no me acostumbro ver que Lady Caos siga visitando al chico, se nota que se preocupa por el-menciono hades, haciendo que la mayoría estuviera de acuerdo con lo dicho por el dios del inframundo

 _ **-Veo que ya has encontrado a dos de ellas. ¿Cómo lo llevas? – me preguntó con un tono curioso, mientras escondía una sonrisa en su seria cara.**_

 _ **-Bastante bien si soy honesto. Tia no sabe que sé sobre su verdadera filiación, pero me es más interesante como se transforma su carita cada vez que le tomo el pelo- le comento con una sonrisa suave.**_

-oye, eso no se vale, es trampa-dijo Hestia de manera suave, haciendo que sus hermanos sonrían, debido a que nunca vieron estas reacciones por parte de ella, y les parece bastante agradable y tierno ese cambio

 _ **-¿Y con la muchacha a tu lado? –**_

 _ **-Clar ha estado comportándose de la misma manera que lo hacía antes, juguetonamente, pero peligrosa a la vez. Estoy feliz de que ella esté a mi lado en este mismo instante. Si hubiese sido Chase, como la vez anterior, ya la habría estrangulado con su propio collar del campamento- le respondo mientras hago unas caricias en la mejilla de Clarisse.**_

Esto hizo sonrojar a clarisse, debido a que el viento soplo en su dirección y pudo sentir una especie de caricia en su mejilla, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo, haciendo que las enamoradas de nuestro querido Percy le dieran una mirada de celos queriendo estar en el lugar de ella

 _ **-Me alegro de que estés recuperando esa actitud que te identificaba…al menos con tus esposas. Y también me alegra que no hayas cometido ningún asesinato aún- me dice Caos con una sonrisa burlona, haciéndome gemir por la tomadura de pelo.**_

-mi hijo no es ningún asesino, como ya dije antes, lo crie para que fuera mucho mejor que eso, aunque sabiendo lo que paso, entiendo lo que hará, y aunque me duela como madre ver que odia a muerte a dos personas, no lo detendría, ya que no pasaría el sufrimiento que paso, aunque tampoco me agrada que este dando su vida por esas razones- dijo Sally, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, siendo consolada por artemisa ya que era la mas cercana a la susodicha mujer que estaba llorando en sus hombros

 _ **-Ja, ja…muy gracioso de tu parte. ¿A qué has venido realmente? – le pregunto seriamente, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos oscuros con pequeños brillos en ellos.**_

 _ **-¿Quería saber cómo estaba tu estado de salud? No debes de esforzarte demasiado, te lo he advertido antes y algunas veces eres demasiado cabeza dura como para hacerme caso-**_

 _ **-Lo llevo bastante bien. Algunas dolencias por momentos, pero al menos no me estoy desangrando por dentro continuamente como lo hacía antes. Y sabes perfectamente que sigo tus recomendaciones, lo que pasa es que eres muy densa por momentos- le respondo toscamente, tratando de ocultar todo rastro de humor en mi voz.**_

-aun me impresiona como el se burla de caos, sabiendo que ella no le hará nada, aparte de que ella en verdad esta preocupada- dijo Artemisa, aun consolando a Sally que ya estaba terminando de desahogarse en su hombro

 _ **-Si…densa…luego no vengas a pedirme ayuda Perseo. Adiós, nos veremos luego- me dice con un tono ofendido el cual estaba fingiendo, para luego despedirse y besarme en la frente como siempre lo hace.**_

 _ **-Adiós Caos- le respondo, agradeciendo que al menos ella sepa sobre mi secreto, porque así tengo a alguien con quien platicar sobre ello.**_

 _ **Pasé el resto del día leyendo fragmentos de mi libro, o en ocasiones escuchando un poco de música mientras observaba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla.**_

\- un momento, ¿ese es mi hijo?, ¿nuestro hijo?- le pregunto Sally ya mas calmada a Poseidón estando sorprendida de que su hijo lea un libro

-si Sally, es nuestro hijo- respondió con una sonrisa tranquila el Dios del Mar

 _ **Una vez vi una familia de centauros galopar por un campo de trigo, con los arcos tensados, mientras cazaban el almuerzo. El hijo centauro, me vio y saludó con la mano. A lo que le devolví con una sonrisa sincera. Extrañaba a los ponis fiesteros.**_

 _ **Por la tarde, vi al león de Nemea. En ese momento tuve un breve sentimiento nostálgico al recordar la misión que compartí con Zoe y Bianca. Esta vez todo saldrá bien, ellas vivirán, me repetiré eso todo el tiempo como si se tratase de un mantra.**_

 _ **El dinero de la recompensa por devolver al caniche nos había dado sólo para comprar billetes hasta Denver. Yo les dije que nos alcanzaba para literas, pero llegamos a un acuerdo mutuo en que íbamos a dormir en nuestros asientos en caso de que algo o alguien nos atacara y tengamos que escapar.**_

 _ **Grover no paraba de roncar, balar y despertarme cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Una vez se revolvió en el asiento y se le cayó un pie de pega. Clar y yo tuvimos que ponérselo de nuevo para que los demás pasajeros no se diesen cuenta.**_

-en verdad tienes que dejar de decir esas cosas amigo, me dejas en vergüenza- dijo Grover con algo de enojo en su voz culpando a Percy por poner todo en el libro

\- bueno sátiro, nadie te mandaba a ser tan nervioso en ese entonces ¿no?- dijo Zoe con algo de altivez en su voz, haciendo que Grover asienta a lo que dijo de manera derrotada

 _ **-¿Estabas hablando con alguien mientras estaba dormida? – me preguntó repentinamente Clar.**_

 _ **-¿Perdona? – oh dioses, espero que no la haya visto, no se pondrá en modo "celosa", y eso no es algo que quiera ver por ahora.**_

 _ **-Hace un momento, cuando estaba durmiendo, me pareció oírte hablar- dijo mientras me miraba con sus hermosos ojos, lo que debería estar prohibido ya que casi siempre consigue que me confiese.**_

 _ **-Estaba leyendo en voz alta, ya que me dio la impresión de que cada vez que hablaba mientras dormías, se te formaba una linda sonrisa en tu cara. Y como te quedaba muy bien, me propuse a jugar con tu cabello mientras leía- le digo con una sonrisa juguetona haciéndola sonrojar, mientras que en mi mente decía algo parecido a "por favor que se la crea, ¡por favor que se la crea!".**_

-ohhhh, lo tienes a tu merced, o mejor dicho, todas lo tenemos-dijo Afrodita de forma coqueta y divertida de la situación, haciendo sonrojar de forma visible a la mayoría de las chicas, exceptuando a las que no aceptan totalmente sus sentimientos para con Percy

 _ **Viendo que finalmente se creyó mi mentira, le sonreí mientras ponía su cabeza en mi regazo y me disponía a acariciar su pelo, haciendo que el sueño le gane de nuevo. Cuando escuché un suave ronquido, me relajé y me acerqué despacio hacia su cara, besando suavemente su sien. Aún no es tiempo para que ella sepa mis secretos más íntimos. Aún no.**_

-pero ahora si los estoy sabiendo, y no solo yo, sino que todos también se están enterando querido- dijo clarisse de forma algo arrogante, siendo apoyada por todos en la sala, menos Octavian(N/A: como lo detesto) y los amordazados véase Annabeth y Luke

 _ **Hacia el final de nuestro segundo día en el tren, el 13 de junio, ocho días antes del solsticio de verano, cruzamos unas colinas doradas y el río Mississippi hasta Saint Louis.**_

 _ **Estiré el cuello para ver el famoso arco, el Gateway Arch, que aún a mí me pareció una enorme asa de bolsa de la compra en medio de la ciudad. Pero sabía perfectamente que, si lo decía cerca de Tena, ella me iba a ensartar con su lanza repetidas veces.**_

-necesitara unas cuantas clases de arte para que vea cuan maravillosas son las obras de arte- dijo Atenea algo enojada, en un murmullo siendo escuchado nada mas por la Diosa del amor, la cual sonrió de manera divertida

 _ **Entramos en la estación Amtrak del centro de la ciudad. La megafonía nos indicó que había tres horas de espera antes de partir hacia Denver.**_

 _ **Grover se estiró. Antes de despertarse por completo, dijo:**_

 _ **-Comida- cuando no chico cabra…cuando no.**_

 _ **Entonces tuve una brillante idea…no de esas en donde destruyo cosas, si no de esas en que fastidio descomunalmente a la gente.**_

-e igualmente, son ideas que no son muy buenas que digamos, para los objetivos de esas ideas- dijo Grover, haciendo sonreír a Hermes por lo dicho, y haciendo que Thalia suspire con cansancio al ver la actitud de su objetivo amoroso

 _ **-Venga, chico cabra. Vamos a hacer turismo cultural- le dije con una sonrisa, mientras despertaba a Clar.**_

 _ **-Turismo – me preguntó mi amor mientras se estiraba como un gato, haciendo que parte de su remera se levantara, revelando parte de su abdomen.**_

 _ **-El Gateway Arch. Puede que sea mi única oportunidad de subir, sacarme unas fotos y luego refregárselas en la cara a la hija de Atenea- les digo con una sonrisa brillante.**_

 _ **Grover y Clarisse intercambiaron miradas.**_

 _ **Yo sabía que a Grover no le agradaba tanto la idea ya que la traidora era supuestamente su amiga. Pero a Clar le importaba una mierda si Chase era feliz o no. En cualquier caso, éramos dos contra uno en la idea de ir al arco.**_

 _ **Grover se encogió de hombros. Sabía decisión G-man, un paso más a ser el nuevo señor de lo salvaje.**_

-bueno, creo que en esa línea temporal, tendré mas ayuda de la que recuerdo, o al menso eso quiero pensar- dijo el sátiro con una actitud positiva con respecto al tema

 _ **-Si hay un bar sin monstruos, vale- repitió la misma frase que la primera vez.**_

 _ **El arco estaba a un kilómetro y medio de la estación. Aproveché que en una tienda de souvenirs vendían cámaras de fotos, y me compré una. A última hora, las colas para entrar no eran tan largas. Nos abrimos paso por el museo subterráneo, vimos vagones cubiertos y otras antiguallas del mil ochocientos. No era muy emocionante, pero el guía turístico que iba con nuestro grupo no dejó de contarnos cosas interesantes de cómo se había construido el arco, y Grover no dejó de pasarnos gominolas, así que tampoco me aburrí esta vez.**_

 _ **No obstante, no dejé de mirar alrededor, a las demás personas de la fila. Sabiendo perfectamente que, dentro de unos minutos, tendríamos el inevitable encuentro con Equidna y la Quimera.**_

-como la detesto, y espero que no se destruya el puente como la vez pasada_-esto hizo que Atenea lo mirara de muy mala manera al saber que si se destruyo el lugar donde se encontraban en el libro

 _ **-¿Hueles algo? – Clar le preguntó a Grover.**_

 _ **Sacó la nariz de la bolsa de gominolas lo suficiente para inspirar. Pero sabía que era en vano, el hecho de estar bajo tierra, afecta inmediatamente sus sentidos.**_

 _ **-Estamos bajo tierra. El aire bajo tierra siempre huele a monstruos- dijo con cara de asco.**_

 _ **-¿Te quedan gominolas azules? – le pregunté porque primero, quería que dejen de preocuparse ya que yo los iba a cuidar de cualquier problema que surgiese, y segundo porque hace mucho tiempo que no comía dulces.**_

 _ **Antes de meternos en el ascensor, detuve a Grover y a Clar y les dije que tenía un presentimiento, de como si un monstruo estuviese detrás de nuestro rastro. Les pedí por favor que una vez que subamos al arco, se queden detrás de mí ante cualquier acontecimiento. Grover acepto sin rechistar, pero sabía perfectamente que a Clar no le gustaba que le digan que hacer, pero al final aceptó cuando la chantajee con comprarle algo.**_

\- oye, eso no se vale, el chantaje no volverá a servir conmigo-dijo la hija de Ares haciendo un puchero, haciendo que varios se rían, e inmediatamente se callen al notar que ella los asesinaba con la mirada

 _ **Nos metimos al endemoniado ascensor. Había dominado mi fobia a los espacios cerrados, pero no significaba que estuviese a gusto en lugares así.**_

-el mar no puede ser contenido, aunque es sorprendente que haya superado ese miedo, la mayoría de los hijos que tuve casi nunca lo superaban- comento el Dios del Mar con orgullo en su voz, haciendo suspirar a sus dos hermanos

 _ **Al menos con esto logré convencer a Thalía que suba a lugares altos conmigo para superar su miedo, si lo superaba le daba un premio, pero si fallaba, ella tendría que vestirse como una muñeca Barbie. No hace falta decir que tuve que darle su merecido premio.**_

A Thalia casi le da un infarto cuando oye que el le obligo a hacer eso, sabiendo que seria una tortura para ella vestirse así, y también hizo que Zeus mirara con curiosidad a su hija ya que nunca pensó que ella tuviera miedo a las alturas

 _ **Nos apretujaron en una de las cabinas, junto a una señora gorda y su perro, un chihuahua con collar de estrás. Equidna, la madre de todos los monstruos, y su fiel hijo, la Quimera.**_

 _ **Empezamos a subir por el interior del arco. Había olvidado que este lugar tenía un ascensor curvo, y a mi estómago no le entusiasmó nuevamente la experiencia.**_

 _ **-¿No tienen padres? -Equidna nos preguntó…tuve que morderme la lengua para decirle a la gorda desagradable que podía meterse la curiosidad por su gigantesco y amorfo culo.**_

\- le voy a tener que lavar la boca con jabón, por decir esas palabrotas- dijo Sally con algo de enojo al ver que su hijo se volvía mas grosero

 _ **-Se han quedado abajo. Les asustan las alturas- respondió Grover, de la misma manera que la perra de Chase lo había hecho la primera vez.**_

 _ **-Oh, pobrecillos- ooohhhh! La pobre señora ahora se preocupa por unas meras personas. Hipócrita.**_

 _ **La Quimera gruñó y su madre le dijo:**_

 _ **-Venga, hijito, ahora compórtate-**_

 _ **-¿Se llama**_ _ **Igito?**_ _ **Pobre chucho- le digo con una sonrisa satisfactoria, esperando ver su cara.**_

 _ **-No- contestó secamente, para luego empezar a sonreír "maniacamente"…dioses, no sé cómo era que le tenían miedo…**_

-bueno, en aquellos tiempos si daba mas miedo, pero ahora, da lastima- dijo Deméter con algo de diversión al ver las burlas del chico contra la monstruosa mujer

 _ **Encima del arco, la plataforma de observación me recordó a una lata de refresco enmoquetada. Filas de pequeñas ventanitas daban a la ciudad por un lado y al río por el otro. La vista no estaba mal, pero si hay algo que me guste menos que un espacio reducido, es un espacio reducido a ciento ochenta metros de altura. Empecé a tomar fotos, del monumento, de Grover mientras comía gominolas, de Clar sonriendo distraídamente, e incluso le saqué una foto a Equidna cuando miraba a otro lado.**_

 _ **El guía de turno no dejaba de hablar de los soportes estructurales, las ventanas y el suelo. Probablemente habría podido quedarse horas allí arriba, pero, por suerte para mí, el guarda anunció que la plataforma de observación cerraría en pocos minutos.**_

 _ **Hice que Grover y Clarisse quedaran conmigo, vimos a toda la gente subir a una cabina del ascensor. Esta vez el guía y la familia de tres, habían logrado meterse dentro del elevador.**_

-uffff, al menso esa familia esta a salvo ahora, antes me preocupe porque no habían logrado montarse en el ascensor para salir de allí- dijo Grover con un tono aliviado haciendo que los demás no se preocupen por los civiles

 _ **En la plataforma sólo quedábamos nosotros, con Equidna y la Quimera. Le sonreí socarronamente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se pasó la lengua bífida por los dientes. Disimuladamente hice una seña a mis compañeros para que se pongan detrás de mí.**_

 _ **El chihuahua saltó hacia mí y empezó aladrarme. Realmente, esa cosa estaba colmándome la paciencia, un ladrido más y lo congelaba en un maldito cubo de hielo.**_

 _ **-Bueno, bueno, hijito. ¿Te parece éste un buen momento? Tenemos delante a esta gente tan amable- dijo la gorda monstruosa.**_

 _ **El chihuahua me enseñó los dientes y de su hocico negro empezó a salir espuma.**_

 _ **-Oiga, perdone, ¿acaba de llamar hijo a ese chucho? – pregunté tratando de que revele su verdadera forma.**_

 _ **-Quimera, querido. No es un chihuahua. Es fácil confundirlos- si como no…ni siquiera un miope cometería tal error.**_

-ni siquiera un ciego cometería tal error tan tonto- dijo Hermes con un tono de burla mientras sus hijos y los de Apolo se ríen del chiste dicho por Percy

 _ **Se remangó las mangas vaqueras y reveló una piel azulada y escamosa. Cuando sonrió, sus dientes eran colmillos. Las pupilas de sus ojos eran rajitas como de reptil. Siempre he pensado que Tifón tuvo que ser muy valiente como para tener hijos con esta gorda horrible.**_

 _ **La Quimera en su forma de perro pequeño ladró de manera más alta, y con cada ladrido crecía. Primero hasta adoptar el tamaño de un doberman, después hasta el de un león. Entonces el ladrido se convirtió en rugido. Debí de haber traído algunas pastillas de menta conmigo, al menos su pronta estadía en el Tártaro no tendrá mal aliento.**_

 _ **Pude sentir detrás de mí que Clar tenía su lanza preparada para atacar en cuanto la oportunidad se presente. Grover, a pesar de estar prácticamente orinándose en sus pantalones, había sacado unas latas de su mochila y estaba listo para lanzarlas. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa por sus acciones. Al menos esta vez no destruiré nada, lo cual es para mí ganancia, ya que Tena no intentará matarme.**_

Grover para este punto ya estaba deprimido de que su amigo sea bastante perceptivo con respecto a las reacciones físicas de el en ese entonces mientras que los demás se ríen de el, siendo callados tanto por, mientras que atenea se alegra de que el no destruya tal construcción arquitectónica

 _ **Equidna dejó escapar un silbido que bien podría haber sido una risa. Pero para mí, se parecía más a un globo que estaba desinflándose. Un tanto hilarante en mi mente, a lo que tuve que concentrarme muy duro para no reírme en su cara.**_

— _ **Siéntete honrado, Percy Jackson. El señor Zeus rara vez me permite probar un héroe con uno de los de mi estirpe. Pues yo soy la madre de los monstruos, ¡la terrible Equidna! – Ehhh… ¿acaso ella esperaba en este momento que tire unas serpentinas o que haya un juego de luces?**_

 _ **-¿Acaso tu intención es que deba quedarme asombrado por qué un oso hormiguero viajó desde Australia para darme una visita? – le pregunto con cara de palo, mientras podía oír una risita disimulada de Clar y un suspiro atragantado de Grover.**_

Tanto Hermes como Apolo y los hijos de ellos estallaron en risas durante un buen rato, mientras Grover y clarisse también se reían, aunque de una manera más tranquila que la de los hijos del Dios de los Ladrones hasta que se dejaron de reír y se pudo seguir con la lectura

 _ **Aulló y su rostro ofidio se volvió marrón verdoso de la rabia.**_

 _ **-¡Detesto que la gente diga eso! ¡Odio Australia! Mira que llamar a ese ridículo animal como yo. Por eso, Percy Jackson, ¡mi hijo va a destruirte! – cuantas veces habré escuchado esa frase…y encima nunca funciona.**_

 _ **Antes de que la Quimera pudiese avanzar, alcé mi mano de una forma que significaría que se detenga. Ante la sorpresa de todos, el monstruo obedeció, lo que me dio tiempo de continuar con el plan que tenía ideado en mi cabeza.**_

 _ **-¿En serio es eso de que Zeus te envió? Por qué no creo que él se arriesgue a que muera por tus manos y su querido rayo no regrese – le pregunto, tratando de que la madre de todos los monstruos revele su verdadera afiliación.**_

-ven, lo que dice es cierto, para que lo mataría si el me regresara el rayo- dijo Zeus con una confianza bastante falsa a la vista de todos, haciendo que tanto Hades como Poseidón lo miren con desconfianza

 _ **Vi la duda en su respuesta, mientras trataba de formar una respuesta. La Quimera estaba esperando órdenes todavía, intercalando miradas con su madre y nosotros.**_

 _ **-¿¡Qué crees que dices semidiós!? ¿Acaso dudas que alguien como yo desobedecería las órdenes del rey del Olimpo? – si en realidad estás esperando que me crea esa mentira estúpida, entonces me estás confundiendo groseramente con Ares.**_

 _ **-¿Quieres una respuesta honesta o una mentira que endulce tus oídos? Ten en cuenta que mi madre me enseño que no debo mentir…- bueno…eso puede que sea cierto, pero no lo sigo al pie de la letra. ¡Lo siento mamá!**_

 _ **-¿¡Insinúas que estoy mintiendo!? ¡Hijo! ¡Avanza hacia el semidiós! – chilló nuevamente la gorda.**_

 _ **-¡Aguarda! Lo siento, ¿vale? No fue mi intención tocar una fibra sensible en uno de los monstruos más renombrados en la historia griega- suave Jackson, aún mantienes ese toque para adular a tus enemigos.**_

Este hecho hizo que todos los hijos de Hermes, junto con el ya mencionado Dios sacaran una libreta y un bolígrafo de quien sabe donde para empezar a tomar notas de toda la actuación del chico, lo cual hizo que la gran mayoría le saliera una gota de sudor en su cuello por lo rapidez con al que sacaron las libretas

 _ **-Percy? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¿Quieres que nos maten? – escuchaba susurrar en mi oído a Clarisse mientas G-man estaba castañeando sus dientes.**_

 _ **-Tú confía en mí Clar…en todo caso si fallo, te doy completo permiso para que patees mi culo todo el viaje hasta el inframundo- le respondo tratando de tranquilizarla.**_

-bueno, es una buena manera de tranquilizar a una hija de Ares-dijo Zoe de manera mordaz haciendo que la mencionada clarisse se molestara con ella y le mandara miradas asesinas

 _ **-¿En serio dices que soy uno de los monstruos más renombrados en la historia? – mordió y hasta diría que se tragó el anzuelo…vaya si hasta es peor que Procrustes.**_

 _ **-¡Qué va! Si no me crees, pues pregúntale a cualquier dios que te encuentres…Es más, ¿me dejarías que te tome una foto a ti y a tu hijo junto? Digo…para tenerla de recuerdo- sé que dirás que sí gorda estúpida, no aguantas que alguien como Kämpe intente sacarte tu lugar.**_

 _ **Pude sentir que Clar estaba prácticamente perdida ante lo sucedido. No la culpo, si yo estuviese en su lugar, también pensaría que he perdido la cabeza ante semejante pregunta.**_

-y claro que la perdió, el tipo es un maldito loco- murmuro Octavian, siendo escuchado por el rubio Jasón (N/A: primero que nada, lamento su muerte, y segundo, no entendí porque el es rubio mientras que Thalia es pelinegra)

\- lo dice el demente que destripa osos de peluche con el pretextó de "ver el futuro"- dijo el hijo de Júpiter con un tono sumamente sarcástico, y haciendo unas comillas con los dedos al final, logrando así silenciar al Legado de Apolo

 _ **-No veo cual es el problema en darle una última voluntad a un moribundo y sus amigos. Ven hijo, dejemos que el diosecillo nos tome una foto y luego podrás comértelo- dijo Equidna, mostrándome una sonrisa con sus dientes podridos.**_

 _ **Genial…tan solo genial, no puedo creer que esa tan idiota como para caer en una mentira tan simple como esa. Al menos a mí, Medusa me había nublado los sentidos de mi mente para atraerme a su lugar. Pero esta "mujer" no tenía excusas.**_

 _ **-Por favor pónganse juntos. Uno al lado del otro. Y por favor sonrían- les digo mientras simulo sacar mi cámara de mi morral.**_

 _ **Supe que tanto Grover como mi amor estaban viendo lo que estaba por hacer, se hicieron unos pasos para atrás, conociendo perfectamente el efecto que podía producir.**_

\- una muy buena reacción considerando lo que hará- dijo atenea, que ya había unido los puntos y descifro el plan de Percy, el cual, según ella, fue un brillante plan digno de uno de sus hijos, lo cual la hizo sonrojar levemente

 _ **-Bien…así como están es perfecto. Por favor no se muevan, no quisiera que la foto saliese borrosa. Ahora sonrían por favor…y envíenles mis saludos a su patrón- les digo mientras saco mi botín de guerra.**_

 _ **-Qué quier…-intentó gritarme Equidna, pero ya era tarde.**_

 _ **La cabeza de Medusa estaba fuera del morral, y el paño negro que lo envolvía fue retirado rápidamente, haciendo que los ojos de la Gorgona se abran inmediatamente y petrifiquen en instantes a la madre de todos los monstruos y a su hijo, el híbrido de tres animales.**_

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante el ingenioso aunque radical plan que se le había ocurrido a Percy, mientras que su madre suspiraba de manera tranquila y mas relajada, ya que su hijo no estaba en peligro de ser atacado por algún monstruo… por ahora, mientras que le lanzaba una mirada a Hermes que se puso algo pálido y empezó a sudar un poco victima del miedo de ver a una madre enojada por haberle enseñado a mentir a su hijo

 _ **Dos estatuas de lo más horribles estaban delante de nosotros. Su fealdad creo que no podía imitar a la del cabronazo de Gabe, pero se acercaban bastante.**_

 _ **Envolví nuevamente la cabeza de Medusa y la guardé en el morral. Me di la vuelta e hice frente a mis compañeros de viaje.**_

 _ **-Tú…tú… ¿tú dime que no hiciste lo que hiciste? – me preguntó Grover mirándome con sus grandes ojos de cabra.**_

 _ **-Puede que sea posible que haya hecho lo que tú crees que yo hice. Tú qué piensas Clar, ¿crees que yo hice lo que Grover piensa que yo hice? – decidí divertirme un rato con sus caras de sorpresa con preguntas inútiles ante los hechos.**_

 _ **-Pues yo creo que hiciste lo que Grover cree que hiciste. Lo cual no sé decidirme en decirte si fue la idea más brillante que he visto en mi vida, o la más estúpida e imprudente- Clar me dije mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos…me había metido en problemas.**_

-ohhhh y claro que estas en problemas, y unos mu fuertes-dijo clarisse con el mismo brillo en sus ojos que fue descrito en el libro, haciendo reír a afrodita y sonreír a Artemisa ya que el seria castigado por tan imprudente plan

 _ **Como el dios disfrazado de semidiós valiente que soy…retrocedí unos pasos. Créanme, nadie, y cuando digo nadie es nadie, tendría las bolas suficientes para hacer frente a los ojos brillantes de la mujer que aman cuando se acercan a uno furtivamente.**_

 _ **-Clar…¿? ¿No me harás daño verdad? ¿Nunca golpearías a una persona con anteojos, no? – le trato de distraer con preguntas banales.**_

-pero si el no utiliza anteojos- dijo Bianca de forma algo inocente, estando algo confundida, haciendo que todos estén de acuerdo con ella

 _ **-Percy…querido…tú no usas anteojos- ¡diablos! Me había olvidado que estoy en mi cuerpo joven.**_

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la similitud casi perfecta entre el comentario de Bianca y lo dicho en el libro por Clarisse, lo cual hizo que ellas se miraran y se sonrieran con confianza

 _ **-Si te dejo que hagas lo que quieras a las estatuas con tu lanza, ¿te haría feliz? – pregunto desesperadamente, a lo que pude ver una sonrisa fulminante en la hermosa cara de la hija de Ares. Había logrado hacerle cambiar de opinión.**_

 _ **-¿En serio? – me dijo con una cara adorable a lo que no le pude negar su pedido.**_

 _ **Verla disfrutar en destruir de a poco las formas petrificadas de Equidna y la Quimera, fue un tanto tranquilizador. Mejor ellos que sufran bajo el poder de la lanza que mi trasero.**_

 _ **-Grover, aunque no me creas, le estoy agradeciendo a cualquier deidad por haberme salvado de la furia de Clarisse. Espero que tú nunca pases por esto- le dije en un susurro a mi amigo el chico cabra, el cual asintió ferozmente.**_

-y aun así, mi novia se enoja conmigo por las estupideces que he hecho-dijo Grover en un suspiro haciendo reír a Thalia, a Bianca y a Hazel por lo sucedido con el

 _ **Luego de haber pulverizado a los dos monstruos, Clar volvió a donde me encontraba con Grover saltando como una niña pequeña. No pude evitar formar una sonrisa en mi cara por los recuerdos nostálgicos. Antes de que me diese cuenta, ella había pasado sus manos por mi cuello, y me estaba besando plenamente en los labios.**_

 _ **-Gracias por el regalo Percy- y con eso se dirigió al elevador para bajar de aquí.**_

 _ **Si tuviese un espejo delante de mí en este mismo momento, podría ver mi sonrisa comemierda que adorna mi cara.**_

 _ **El punto bueno de todo esto, es que, no destruí un monumento nacional. A lo que podía sumar también que me deshice de Equidna y la Quimera. Por no contar que me gané un beso de mi amor, a lo que todavía estoy recordándolo con una sonrisa en mi cara.**_

 _ **El punto malo, es que no pude salir en las noticias, lo que implica que no podré tener unas páginas del periódico con una nota nombrándome. Pero al menos, Grover le sacó una foto a Clar mientras destruía las estatuas. Eso compensa mi amargura.**_

En este punto, el fuego de la fogata se descontrolo, elevándose unos metros, hasta que lanzo algo por encima, lo cual fue agarrado por clarisse la cual, casualmente era la mas cerca del lado donde el objeto caía, y al verlo bien, era la foto que se mencionaba en el libro, el cual fue guardado por ella en su chaqueta

 _ **Ahora tengo que inventar una excusa para vayamos al Río Mississippi y encontrarme con la náyade.**_

 _ **-Chicos, no quiero serles de molestia, pero siento un tirón en dirección al río…- el tono de duda siempre ayuda cuando uno quiere inventar un motivo.**_

 _ **-Quizás sea un llamado de tu padre Percy. No puedes negarte a una llamada del dios del mar- dijo Grover mirándome.**_

 _ **-¿Están seguros? Pregunto porque no quiero que nos retrasemos más- me siento mal en engañarles de esta manera, pero necesito mantener algunos hechos lo más cercano posible a como fueron en la línea temporal anterior.**_

-si, por el efecto mariposa, el hijo de poseidon es lo suficientemente inteligente para no cambiar a grandes rasgos los eventos que el conoce, para desbaratarlos en el momento en que dichos eventos sucedan, es un plan brillante de hecho- halago atenea a un hijo de poseidon, algo inaudito e impensable, dado que nunca lo había hecho, haciendo que su tío la mirara con algo de orgullo en su mirada, lo cual hizo que ella apartara un poco su mirada

 _ **-Si tu padre te está llamando, debe de ser por algo importante Percy. Vamos, te acompañaremos hasta allí para que puedas ver que es lo que quiere- declaró Clarisse, mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba prácticamente a rastras.**_

 _ **Realmente debo empezar a hacer más ejercicio. Es imposible que ella siga siendo más alta que yo, y que tenga más fuerza inclusive. Si ella quisiese, prácticamente podría llevarme en sus hombros como una bolsa de papas. No es que me moleste la idea, ya que vería durante todo el viaje su hermoso trasero… ¡Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes!**_

 _ **Llegamos a donde estaba el McDonald's flotante del cual salí la primera vez. Al ver que no salía nada, les dije que a lo mejor debía de meterme en el agua. Ellos comprendieron mi hipótesis y me dijeron que vaya no más.**_

 _ **Debo admitir que había olvidado a propósito lo asqueroso que estaba este río. La contaminación cada dos brazadas. Basura por doquier.**_

-cuando salgamos de aquí, limpiare ese lugar, no quiero, que mis súbditos vivan en un lugar tan contaminado como aquel- dijo el Dios del Mar, algo asqueado de la descripción del lugar

 _ **Esperando a que la náyade llegue, empecé a usar un poco de mi energía divina para hacer hundirse en la tierra todo aquello que sea residuo orgánico, y las demás cosas como plásticos y latas, las empujaba hacia la superficie, justo al lado del local de hamburguesas. Debido a la cantidad inconmensurable de mugre que se hallaba, la energía que tuve que utilizar fue un poco demasiado para mi estado de semidiós. El hecho de estar en el agua ayudó a que mis pulmones no empiecen a sangrar inmediatamente, pero apenas salga a la superficie, debería de comer un cubo de ambrosia para hacer curar las heridas internas.**_

 _ **Entonces, a través de la oscuridad líquida, la vi: una mujer del color del agua, un fantasma en la corriente, flotando justo encima de la espada. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado; los ojos, apenas visibles, verdes como los míos.**_

 _ **Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Me había olvidado lo parecida que era a mi madre. Me moría de ganas por abrazarla. Tantos años habían pasado. Mis hijos nunca pudieron conocer a su abuela.**_

Todos se tensaron ante la noticia de la futura muerte de la madre de Percy, mientras sus futuras esposas miraban a su futura suegra con preocupación (N/A: preocupación mas aceptada por unas que por otras) mientras que la mencionada Sally se desmayo producto de la noticia, la cual casi le daba un infarto, y ahora estaba siendo sostenida tanto por Hestia como por artemisa y Zoe porque eran las mas cercanas a ella, mientras Apolo la revisaba, y decía que necesitaba unos minutos para despertar, y poder seguir con la lectura en lo cual, pasando unos minutos, se pudo despertar, se pudo seguir leyendo cuando vieron que Sally ya estaba en mejor estado, con lo cual, se pudo seguir leyendo

 _ **-Buenas tardes señorita. Por un momento creí que era mi mamá, pero luego recordé que eso era imposible- le dije mientras una mueca inconsciente se formaba en mi cara tras haber recordado lo anterior.**_

 _ **«No, niño, sólo soy una mensajera, aunque el destino de tu madre no es tan negro como crees. Ve a la playa de Santa Mónica.»**_

 _ **-¿Qué? – hora de continuar con la actuación.**_

 _ **«Es la voluntad de tu padre. Antes de descender al inframundo tienes que ir a Santa Mónica. Venga, Percy, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. El río está demasiado sucio para mi presencia.»**_

 _ **-Creo que deberías corroborar esa última oración señorita mensajera- le digo con una sonrisa humilde.**_

 _ **«Eh? ¿Pero qué ha sucedido? ¿Lo has hecho tú?»**_

 _ **-Creí que, si este río era un lugar más limpio, las náyades que la habiten no tendrían tantos problemas para solucionar sus problemas desde aquí- una mentira diciendo la verdad, Hermes estaría tan orgullo de mí.**_

\- ohhh créeme, nunca estuve tan orgulloso de alguien que no fuera un hijo mío- dijo el mencionado Dios de los Ladrones quitándose una lagrima, mientras los demás lo catalogaban de dramático

 _ **«No puedo quedarme, valiente. ¡Ve a Santa Mónica! ¡Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho! Y no confíes en los regalos de…» - dijo ella. Estiró una mano y fue como si la corriente me acariciara lacara a modo de agradecimiento.**_

 _ **Su voz se desvaneció.**_

 _ **Después me sacudí el barro residual con dos patadas y subí nadando a la superficie.**_

 _ **Salí al lado del McDonald's flotante. Clar y Grover estaban esperándome mientras escuchaban música del iPod.**_

 _ **Les conté sobre el mensaje de la dama subacuática. Pero decidí omitir el hecho de que ahora es río esté más limpio que antes de que me zambulla.**_

 _ **-Guau! ¡Tenemos que llevarte a Santa Mónica! No puedes ignorar una llamada de tu padre- exclamó Grover súper emocionado.**_

 _ **Antes de que Clarisse pudiera responder, nos cruzamos con un periodista que daba una noticia y casi me largo una carcajada cuando dijo:**_

 _ **-Percy Jackson. Eso es, Dan. El Canal Doce acaba de saber que el chico que podría estar desaparecido, ha sido visto en el Gateway Arch. Según el informe de la gente que trabaja aquí y los turistas, parece que el chico Jackson está siendo acompañado por dos adolescentes más. El muchacho coincide con la descripción de un joven buscado por las autoridades en relación con un grave accidente de autobús en Nueva Jersey, hace tres días. Y se cree que el chico viaja en dirección al oeste. Aquí ofrecemos una foto de Percy Jackson para nuestros telespectadores.**_

 _ **Nos agachamos junto a la furgoneta de los informativos y nos metimos en un callejón.**_

 _ **-Parece que después de todo, voy a tener algo más con que llenar mi álbum de recuerdos como fugitivo- dije para exasperación de Grover y la diversión de Clar.**_

\- no destruyo el Gateway Arch, pero al menos consiguió salir en las noticias, es en verdad mas cosas para su álbum- dijo Will de forma divertida, haciendo sonreír a varios de sus hermanos, mientras nuestro emo favorito se sonrojaba un poco sin saber porque al ver a Will

 _ **Conseguimos regresar a la estación del Amtrak sin que nos vieran. Subimos al tren justo antes de que saliera para Denver. El tren traqueteó hacia el oeste mientras caía la oscuridad y las luces de la policía seguían latiendo a nuestras espaldas en el cielo de Saint Louis.**_

 _ **Dejé que Grover duerma en el asiento de enfrente, mientras que yo sostenía a mi amor en mi regazo, haciéndole caricias en la espalda y dejándole suaves besos en el hueco de su cuello. Logrando que se duerma con un pequeño rubor en su cara.**_

-bueno, este fue el final de este capitulo, ahora ¿quien será el siguiente en leer el capitulo que sigue?- pregunto Hestia, mientras una mano se levantaba pidiendo ofreciéndose como voluntario

\- yo quiero ser la siguiente en leer Lady Hestia- dijo la chica que levanto la mano, sorprendiendo a todos de que ella se ofreciera, ya que no todos los días Zoe, la teniente de Artemisa, leía las aventuras de alguien, y muchísimo menos, las de un hombre

 _Bueno mis amigos, hasta que por fin actualizo ¿no? no lo había hecho antes porque en realidad estaba holgazaneando con la escritura del capitulo, pero ya esta hecho, y tratare de tener el siguiente listo para el fin de semana, porque puede ser que no escriba en algo de tiempo ya que comienzo la universidad la semana que viene y voy a estar bastante ocupado, tratando de atender a las clases y de escribir en mis tiempos libres, y si no lo saben, estoy subiendo una historia hecha junto con dos escritores mas, en una cuenta llamada ERA DXD, si la quieren buscar, la historia se llama, "El Tesoro de la humanidad" y pronto será publicado el primer capitulo, así que sin mas que informarles, me despido_


	8. Capitulo 7

_Chicos y chicas, en serio perdón por toda la demora, comencé clases a finales de febrero aparte de que ha habido problemas con la electricidad en todo el país, pero sin más que decir los veo en las notas finales_

Capitulo 7: encuentro con Ares y llegada al Casino Loto

Estando todo el lugar algo silencioso de parte de los griegos, y murmullos un poco confusos de parte de los romanos, Zoe se levanto de su asiento, agarro el libro de las manos de Hestia, y se regreso a sentar para continuar con la lectura, bajo la confundida e inquietante mirada de Artemisa, ya que siendo su líder, y una diosa virgen, esta encontrando algo extraña su actitud en lo referente al chico en el que esta basado el libro, pero apartando esos pensamientos, se concentro en la lectura que Zoe ya había iniciado

 _ **Capítulo 7: Lotus Flower**_

 _ **Llegamos en la tarde a Denver con siete días para finalizar la misión. A pesar de haber comido en la parte de restaurante, aún tenía hambre, necesitaba tener una comida tranquila, sin el pensamiento de que debo mirar mi espalda a cada segundo. Sin contar el hecho que ninguno de los tres había tomado una ducha desde el momento que salimos al campamento mestizo.**_

-si, es bastante molesto el no poder ducharte durante algunos días, o si consigues hacerlo, es de manera incomoda- dijo uno de los hijos de ares, siendo respaldado de buena por la gran mayoría del campamento Mestizo, y una parte del campamento Júpiter

 _ **Estaba prácticamente rogándole a Caos de que nos encontrásemos rápidamente con Ares para que vayamos a Waterland a buscar su dichoso escudo y aprovechar las duchas que tenían.**_

Esto causo que todos miraran al mencionado dios de la guerra preguntándose el porque mandarlos a ellos a hacer eso, aunque el único que tenia una respuesta, es Grover el cual sonreía un poco recordando como fue todo lo que paso, y preguntándose como seria todo ahora

 _ **-Deberíamos llamar a Quirón y hablarle sobre tu encuentro con la náyade- dijo G-man haciéndome recordar que Chase hizo lo mismo, pero solo con la intención de que hable justamente con el idiota de Castellan.**_

-un idiota, con todas las características amplificadas por 10- dijo artemisa con una mueca entre odio y asco mirando a Luke, el cual seguía atado junto a Annabeth, siendo también victima de la mirada de la Diosa virgen de la Caza

 _ **-Lo haremos mediante los llamados "Mensajes Iris", ¿no? Eso fue lo que aprendí de los hijos de la cabina de Apolo- comento con mi mejor cara de inocente, la cual haría orgulloso a Hermes y a Apolo.**_

 _ **-Sí, debemos de buscar un lugar que nos brinde agua para ello- me respondió Clar, tomándome de la mano y empezando a marcar el rumbo.**_

 _ **Caminamos sin rumbo por el centro durante una media hora, hasta que al final encontramos un lavacoches con mangueras vacío. Nos metimos en la cabina más alejada de la calle, con los ojos bien abiertos por si aparecían coches de policía, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que ningún patrullero aparecería, excepto por aquel ruidoso coche con música a todo volumen.**_

 _ **-Necesitas de dracmas para poder iniciar una llamada, ¿cierto? – pregunté lo más ignorante posible mientras Grover agarraba una manguera.**_

 _ **-Así es, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene en sus bolsillos? – preguntó mirándonos, mientras estiraba una mano.**_

 _ **Con un poco de cuidado, rebusqué en mis bolsillos, a la espera de encontrar una de esas dichosas monedas. Veamos…un iPod, Riptide, unos trozos de ambrosía que saque durante el viaje de mi mochila, unas migajas de un sándwich, y…ajá! ¡Unos dracmas!**_

-el chico debería tener un poco mas organizados sus bolsillos, se nota que están vueltos un asco-menciono Deméter arrugando un poco la nariz al escuchar las cantidad de cosas que tenia Percy en sus bolsillos

 _ **Metió las monedas y puso el selector en la posición "LLUVIA FINA". Viendo como G-man, decidió que no podía mantener la constante presión de la manguera y arrojar la dracma para la llamada, dándole la moneda a Clar.**_

 _ **Grover apuntó el pitorro al aire y el agua salió en una fina lluvia blanca. A lo que me tuve que contener la risa, pues veía la cara de concentración que llevaba, cuando fácilmente con un mero pensamiento podía ordenar a la humedad en el aire para que forme un arco iris con la luz del sol.**_

 _ **Clarisse levantó la moneda por encima de su cabeza. Alzando un poco la camiseta que llevaba, dejando ver su estómago, haciendo que tenga que controlarme para no saltarle encima y empezar a besarle suavemente…estúpidas hormonas de este estúpido cuerpo adolescente.**_

Todos soltaron algunas risas al ver como se fijaba en el cuerpo de clarisse en el momento más inoportuno mientras que clarisse se sonrojaba y ponía una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo, mientras que Artemisa, Zoe (que estaba leyendo el libro) y las demás cazadoras fruncían el ceño, mientras que la Diosa y su Teniente le enviaban una mirada furiosa a la chica, mientras que Ares murmuraba cosas en contra del chico por mirar de esa forma a su hija

 _ **-Oh Iris, diosa del arcoíris, acepta nuestra ofrenda por favor y comunícanos a la Colina Mestiza- le pidió con un tono suave, lanzando el dracma dentro del medio de comunicación.**_

 _ **Por un instante, no ocurrió nada. Y yo estaba tentado a empezar a realizar un bailecito de felicidad por no tener que verles la cara a los traidores, pero obviamente no pude hacerlo ya que empezó a sintonizar una imagen del Campamento. Mostrándome los campos de fresas, y el canal de Long Island Sound en la distancia.**_

Todos los semidioses griegos sonrieron con nostalgia al escuchar la descripción de su campamento, mientras que los romanos tomaban nota mental de los datos de ese campamento para compararlo con el suyo, y tratar de implementar las cosas que les parecieran interesantes

 _ **De pie, dándonos la espalda, estaba el bastardo poseído, simulando tener una pose dramática para nuestra llamada. En momentos como este me dan ganas de gritar de frustración por no poder descuartizarlo lentamente, ya que lo necesito para reunirme con mis esposas. Juro que cuando termine esta condenada búsqueda me tomaré todas las aspirinas que encuentre en la enfermería.**_

-que nivel de repulsión les tiene el chico, aunque no sorprende al saber lo que hicieron en su línea de tiempo, y no lo culpo, yo también les trataría igual-les dijo Hefestos a Luke y Annabeth, con una mirada dura y fría, siendo secundado por todos los semidioses menos octavian que se había quedado callado(N/A: octavian es un idiota en la totalidad de la palabra, pero es increíblemente bueno hablando, se le tiene que reconocer que tiene bastante carisma)

 _ **-Luke! - lo llamé, simulando la mayor cantidad de alegría que podía reunir en un momento como este.**_

 _ **Se volvió, haciéndose el sorprendido. Eres la vergüenza más grande para la cabina de Hermes, ni una actuación puedes hacer sin delatarte, pedazo de idiota.**_

 _ **-Percy! Y ésa es Clarisse? ¡Alabados sean los dioses! Eh, chicos, ¿están bien? – awwww…la pequeña perra se preocupa por nuestro bienestar, pero que corazón más generoso posee su alma pura e inmaculada.**_

 _ **-Puedes pasarnos con Quirón- le corté por lo sano, no pretendía verle la inmunda cara por mucho tiempo.**_

-viendo que quiere hacerte perder el tiempo, lo comprendo perfectamente- comento Zoe en un murmullo, que se escucho bastante bien ya que todos estaban en silencio, mientras que algunos la miraron con sospecha ya que ella nunca estaba de acuerdo con un hombre ni con nadie del sexo opuesto

 _ **-Está abajo en las cabañas. Estamos teniendo algunos problemas con los campistas. Escuchen, ¿va todo bien? Le ha pasado algo a Grover? – preguntó, simulando preocupación, lo cual hizo que me dieran ganas de ahorcarlo lentamente mientras metía un palo en su culo.**_

 _ **-¡Estoy aquí! ¿Qué clase de problemas? - exclamó Grover, apartando el pitorro y entrando en el campo de visión de Castellan.**_

 _ **Y justo como en la línea temporal anterior, un enorme Lincoln Continental se metió en el lavacoches con la radio emitiendo hip hop a lo que más daba. Cuando el coche entró en la cabina de al lado, el bajo vibró tanto que hizo temblar el suelo. Y como si no fuera poco, era tan fuerte que de alguna manera hacia vibrar mis pulmones, haciendo que tenga que aguantarme las ganas de mostrar una mueca de dolor.**_

 _ **-Quirón tenía que… ¿Qué es ese ruido?– en serio Castellan, ¿qué demonios crees que es ese ruido? ¿Acaso piensas que tengo mi propia banda tocando afuera de este lugar?**_

-JA la impertinencia del chico es bastante graciosa, en verdad se nota que le enseñe bien- dijo Hermes soltando una pequeña carcajada que relajo un poco el ambiente del lugar

 _ **Viendo de reojo a Clar, me doy cuenta su cara se estaba tornando un tanto cabreada, haciéndome que retroceda inconscientemente un poco. Había visto esa cara las suficientes veces como para ya generar un acto reflejo. Me apiado de los pobres diablos que van en ese auto, pues ella ya se hizo de su lanza.**_

-ohhhh JAJAJAJAJAJA algo de acción, ¡que bien!- exclamo ares junto con todos sus hijos griegos y la gran mayoría de sus hijos romanos, mientras que los menos adeptos para las luchas (véase Afrodita y sus hijas, tanto griegas como romanas) lo vieron con malos ojos

 _ **-Ven Grover! ¡Démosles a esos cabronazos una lección por hacer tanto bullicio! – grito Clar, agarrando del brazo a mi pobre amigo mitad cabra.**_

 _ **-¿Qué? Pero…- debo admitir que la cara de Grover era para un portarretratos.**_

 _ **-Percy! Toma la manguera- me ordenó, a lo que respondí con un saludo militar, haciendo que esboce una sonrisa tierna.**_

 _ **Grover murmuró algo sobre que las chicas eran más difíciles de entender que el oráculo de Delfos…amigo, tu solo tienes que aguantar a Juniper. En cambio yo tengo a catorce mujeres…y ¡una de ellas es el oráculo!**_

 _ **Tomé la manguera y ajusté el pitorro para mantener el arco iris y seguir viendo al idiota.**_

 _ **-¡Quirón ha tenido que detener una pelea! Las cosas están muy tensas aquí, Percy. Se ha corrido la voz de la disputa entre Zeus y Poseidón. Aún no sabemos cómo; probablemente el mismo desgraciado que invocó al perro del infierno. Ahora los campistas están empezando a tomar partido. Se están organizando otra vez como en la guerra de Troya. Afrodita, Ares y Apolo apoyan a Poseidón, más o menos. Atenea está con Zeus-me aulló, haciéndome gruñir por su tono de voz aflautada.**_

Los dioses se tensaron un poco al ver las distribuciones de las cabañas, estando prácticamente iguales a cuando ellos se alinearon el la Guerra de Troya, cosa que hizo sonreír un poco a poseidon ya que tenia mas apoyo que el propio Zeus

 _ **El volumen de la música descendió bruscamente, lo que me hizo sonreír maniacamente por dentro, imaginándome las amenazas que mi Clar les debe de haber hecho a esos tipos.**_

 _ **-¿Y en qué situación estás? Quirón sentirá no haber podido hablar contigo- claro…porque tú ni siquiera le contaras de esta llamada maldito hijo de puta. Espero que Kronos te viole repetidamente en tus sueños, idiota.**_

 _ **Me decidí por inventar alguna excusa, ya no aguantaba verlo, y tampoco pensaba contarle todo como lo hice la primera vez.**_

 _ **-Tú sabes, un monstruo por aquí, otro monstruo por allá. Pero veamos el lado bueno, no he perdido a nadie en mi búsqueda- dije, regocijándome por la cara que puso ante mi última frase.**_

-ufffff que golpe tan bajo-dijo Reyna, teniendo todo el apoyo por parte de su hermana Hylla y todo el campamento Romano, junto con gran parte del Campamento Griego

 _ **-Oye, ¿estás usando las zapatillas voladoras? Me sentiré mejor si sé que te sirven de algo- ¿cómo mandarme por el agujero al Tártaro?**_

Al haber hecho mención del Tártaro, Sally se cubrió su cara con miedo mientras poseidon y todos los que conocían a Percy palidecían un poco debido al terror que les enfundaba ese nombre, mientras que tanto Artemisa, Atenea y Hades seguían pensando en quien de ellos le habría puesto ese hechizo en especifico a las zapatillas

 _ **-Me han venido muy bien. Son bastante útiles para eludir los ataques de los monstruos- mentí tranquilamente con cara de palo, cosa que se creyó completamente, reafirmando así mi teoría de que es el peor hijo de Hermes en toda la historia.**_

 _ **-¿En serio? ¿Te van bien? – preguntó sonriendo estúpidamente.**_

 _ **El agua se terminó. La lluvia fina empezó a evaporarse. Me daban ganas de gritar jubilosamente. A lo que me propuse aprovechar para una última frase.**_

 _ **-Oye Luke! Tienes algo en la cara- le dije, indicándole con un dedo por alrededor de su nariz.**_

 _ **-¿Qué? Qué teng…-**_

 _ **Pero la lluvia había desaparecido y la imagen de Castellan se desvaneció por completo.**_

 _ **-Estupidez…lástima que nunca puedas quitártela de tu rostro- dije riéndome fuertemente, llamando la atención de mis compañeros de viaje que volvían de su incursión con los sujetos del automóvil.**_

-oye hermana, en verdad el chico es bastante implacable con sus enemigos, y bastante amable con sus amigos, el chico impresiona-le dijo Hylla a su hermana, la cual estaba de acuerdo de forma algo cohibida, porque su hermana no había mostrado tanto interés en los hombres hasta ahora; mientras que tanto Zoe como Artemisa están impresionadas(aunque no lo dirán a la luz publica… por el momento) del desempeño de Percy, mas todavía creen que hará lo mismo que todos los hombres le han hecho a las miembros de su grupo

 _ **-¿Qué sucede Percy? ¿Acaso pasó algo? – preguntó con una ceja levantada Clar, dándome una mano para levantarme de donde estaba sentado.**_

 _ **-No Clar, nada que tengas que preocuparte. Ahora vamos a buscar algo de cenar- respondo, sin soltar su mano y empezar a marchar hacia el local de comidas para encontrarnos con su padre.**_

 _ **Unos minutos más tarde estábamos sentados en el reservado de un comedor de cromo brillante, rodeados por un montón de familias que zampaban hamburguesas y bebían refrescos.**_

-ohhh recuerdo ese lugar, y no son recuerdos bonitos precisamente-dijo Grover tapándose la cara con las dos manos debido a la vergüenza, mientras todos lo miran con las cejas levantadas preguntándose que pudo haber pasado para que el reaccionara así

 _ **Al final vino la camarera. Arqueó una ceja con aire escéptico e inquirió:**_

 _ **-¿Y bien?**_

 _ **-Bueno… queremos pedir una cena- le pedí lo más educadamente posible.**_

 _ **-¿Tienen dinero para pagar, niños? – tengo lo suficiente como para comprar toda la maldita comida de este maldito lugar…si es que aceptan monedas de oro, por supuesto.**_

-¡PERCY JACKSON! yo no te eduque para que tengas esa actitud, te tendré que lavar la boca con jabón-exclamo Sally de manera enojada, mientras las chicas reían al ver lo que le espera a su objetivo amoroso, mientras que tanto Artemisa como Zoe sonrieron, Sally hubiera sido una muy buena cazadora

 _ **Estaba a punto de responderle que podía meterse su actitud de princesa en el trasero cuando un rugido sacudió el edificio. Ares había llegado en lo que él llama una motocicleta, pero yo sigo diciendo que es un mini elefante motorizado.**_

ya para este punto todos miraron a Ares, preguntándose el porque él apareció allí, aparte de que tanto Atenea como todos sus hijos lo miraron de manera sospechosa entrecerrando los ojos tratando de averiguar porque motivo Él Dios de la Guerra visitaría a ellos, mientras que el mencionado dios al notar sus miradas se encoge de hombros

-oigan ya dejen de mirarme, ni yo se porque aparecí allí, algún motivo tendré-dijo Ares ya hastiado de las miradas fijas en el

 _ **Al entrar en el restaurante, Ares produjo una corriente de aire cálido y seco. Los comensales se levantaron como hipnotizados, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano y todos volvieron a sentarse.**_

 _ **Regresaron a sus conversaciones. La camarera parpadeó, como si alguien acabara de apretarle el botón de rebobinado. A lo que sabía perfectamente lo que nos iba a preguntar de nuevo, para mi desgracia.**_

 _ **-Tenéis dinero para pagar, ¿niños?– repitió groseramente la empleada que actuaba como una perra.**_

 _ **-Ponlo en mi cuenta- comentó Ares, sentándose al lado de Grover…lo siento G-man, pero solo yo me siento al lado de mi antigua-futura esposa.**_

 _ **-¿Aún sigues aquí? – sep, el mismo Ares que conocí en la línea anterior. Grosero y creído.**_

 _ **La muchacha se puso rígida, se volvió como un autómata y regresó a la cocina. Claro, al sujeto con cara de secuestrador serial le hace caso, pero al adolescente con mucho dinero en sus bolsillos ni le toma el pedido.**_

Hera suspira mientras se pone una mano sobre el puente de la nariz mientras que Artemisa gira los ojos exasperada a la vez que tanto Apolo como Hermes se aguantan las ganas de reír, debido a que Ares no disimula su influencia en los humanos

 _ **Ares me miraba fijamente, yo sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía. Primero porque estaba tomado de la mano con su hija, aunque él no lo admita, es un padre bastante sobre protector. Y segundo porque estaba intentando hacerme enfadar con su aura, lástima que eso ya no funciona conmigo. Cosas tan banales como sus intenciones no me alteran.**_

-bueno, es bastante maduro si el aura de este idiota no lo afecta, eso denota un buen entrenamiento mental-dijo Artemisa algo impresionada de eso, debido a que son muy pocos semidioses que logran soportar el aura de Ares, el cual la miro de mala manera al haberlo llamado de ese modo

 _ **Le regalo una sonrisa orgullosa, haciendo que me mire con los ojos abiertos.**_

 _ **-Así que tú eres el crío del viejo Alga, eh? – en serio primo, das asco para abrir una conversación casual.**_

 _ **-Así que tú eres el niñato del viejo cabeza de aire, eh? – replico, manteniendo mi sonrisa, escuchando a Grover que le falta el oxígeno y a Clar riéndose detrás de su mano suelta.**_

Para sorpresa de todos hades empieza a reírse a carcajadas por los apodos de sus hermanos los cuales le miran de mala manera, pero el Dios de los Muertos seguía riéndose a viva voz durante unos largos minutos, mientras que los romanos ven que el dios del inframundo no es el dios estricto que ellos pensaban que era

-ohhh por Caos, creo que nunca me había reído así en mi vida, ohh que gracioso-dijo Hades limpiándose una lagrima que le había salido por tanto reír, a la vez que sus hermanos lo miraron mal de nuevo

 _ **-Percy, éste es…- comenzó a decir Clarisse, solo para ser detenida por su padre.**_

 _ **-No pasa nada. No está mal una pizca de carácter. Siempre y cuando te acuerdes de quién es el jefe. Sabes quién soy, ¿primito? – Mmh…no estoy seguro, eres ¿Dionisio?**_

Ya para este punto los que estaban llorando de la risa eran Apolo y Hermes, mientras que el mencionado Dionisio miraba al libro como si quisiera vaporizarlo solo por hacer esa comparación, ya cuando los dos dioses se calmaron es que se pudo seguir con la lectura

 _ **-Eres el padre de la hermosa señorita que está sentada a mi lado. Ares, el dios de la guerra- le respondo gratamente, ya que es mejor empezar con el pie derecho con mi futuro suegro.**_

 _ **-Has acertado, pringado. He oído que te llevas bien con Clarisse- ¿"bien"? ¡Por el amor de Caos! Me estoy aguantando las ganas de tomarla en este momento y besarla delante de tu cara.**_

 _ **-Ella es una mujer muy linda, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Debo decir que ella es perfecta- declaro, haciendo sonrojar cómicamente a Clar, mientras que Ares me mira con mayor detenimiento.**_

 _ **-Cuidado con como la tratas niño, no querrás terminar en el inframundo. Pero no he venido exactamente para advertirme sobre tu comportamiento con mi hija, ¿sabes? He venido para… He oído que estabas en la ciudad y tengo una proposición que hacerte- y aquí vamos de nuevo en la búsqueda de su cochino escudo, al menos esta vez podré recuperar la bufanda de Dite para poder entregársela personalmente, y empezar así una nueva relación, haciendo que deje al idiota belicista de Ares.**_

Cuando dijo lo ultimo Afrodite se sonrojo furiosamente al ver que alguien se preocupa por ella que agacho la mirada al suelo con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad, lo cual hacia que todos y cuando digo todos es TODOS los presentes la miraran con los ojos abiertos por su tan inesperada reacción que sorprendió de una manera que nadie sabia que lo haría, mientras que ares estaba hirviendo de la rabia al ver que le quitarían su pareja de relaciones fortuitas

 _ **En serio, Clar es la viva imagen de su madre, si no fuese por el hecho de que es griega, hubiese dicho que es una amazona o una hija de Bellona. Es hermosa, inteligente y mortal, no como su padre que es idiota que se dirige a una pelea sin dudar. Es más, tiene más parecido con Tena que con su padre.**_

Esto hizo que la susodicha Tena mirara a Clarisse y después pusiera sus ojos en Ares, haciendo eso por unos momentos en verdad vio la razón que hay detrás de lo dicho en el libro, Clarisse tiene más parecido con ella que con su propio padre

 _ **La camarera regresó con bandejas repletas de comida: hamburguesas con queso, patatas fritas, aros de cebolla y batidos de chocolate. A lo que procedí a retirar unos dólares para pagar, antes de que Mister Señor de la Guerra saque sus monedas de oro y quiera darle un infarto a la pobre mujer.**_

 _ **-Gracias por la comida señorita- le digo con un tono neutro, dándole una mirada seria a Ares, el cual estaba por sacar sus dracmas.**_

Para este punto incluso poseidon y hades miraron a Ares como si fuera un tonto al tratar de utilizar Dracmas para pagarle a la camarera

 _ **La camarera tomó el dinero y se marchó sin rechistar. Uff…pude evitar una escena esta vez.**_

 _ **-¿Qué favor puedo hacerle yo, un mero semidiós, a un dios olímpico como usted? – le pregunté con un tono burlón, mientras disfrutaba de mi comida.**_

 _ **-Algo que un dios no tiene tiempo de hacer. No es demasiado. Me dejé el escudo en un parque acuático abandonado aquí en la ciudad. Tenía cita con mi novia, pero nos interrumpieron. En la confusión me dejé el escudo. Así que quiero que vayas por él- aprovecha los últimos momentos con mi Dite, porque ya no será tuya. No es un juguete para que la uses y luego la deseches. Solo para repetir el mismo ciclo interminables veces, por un capricho tuyo.**_

Esto hizo que el sonrojo de afrodita se intensificara mas si fuera eso posible, mientras que Artemisa, su teniente Zoe y las demás cazadoras abren los ojos de la sorpresa al ver que un hombre defiende con fervor a una mujer, y gran parte de esa sorpresa es que esa mujer defendida sea Afrodita, los cual hace que le den el beneficio de la duda a nuestro querido protagonista

 _ **-¿Por qué no vas tú? – pregunté como la primera vez, haciendo que se enoje, lo que me producía diversión.**_

 _ **-También podrías preguntarme por qué no te convierto en una ardilla y te atropello con la Harley. La respuesta sería la misma: porque de momento no me apetece. Un dios te está dando la oportunidad de demostrar qué sabes hacer, Percy Jackson. ¿Vas a quedar como un cobarde? O a lo mejor es que sólo peleas bajo el agua, para que papaíto te proteja- se inclinó hacia mí, a lo que respondí nuevamente con una sonrisa tranquila.**_

 _ **-Mira a donde están tus pelotas- respondo con un tono de voz divertido, pues apuntando directamente a sus testículos había dos cuchillos de hielo hechos a partir de la humedad en el aire.**_

 _ **-Qu-qué? ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendido, mientras Grover y Clar me miraban con caras de asombro.**_

 _ **-Tan solo te diré que están ahí desde el momento en que te sentaste. Pues no sabía en un principio quien eras- respondo mientras bebo mi batido.**_

-rayos ares, te puso en jaque bastante rápido JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se burlo Hermes haciendo que Ares se vuelva a enfurecer de que un chiquillo lo haya agarrado desprevenido

 _ **Los fieros ojos de Ares me quisieron hacer ver cosas como la primera vez que nos encontramos. Excepto que esta vez, lo único que podían revelar mis ojos, era el reflejo de una persona que estaba siendo controlada por un deseo tan egoísta como estúpido.**_

 _ **-Lo sé todo sobre tu misión, pringado. Cuando ese objeto mortífero fue robado, Zeus envió a los mejores a buscarlo: Apolo, Atenea, Artemisa y yo, naturalmente. Ahora bien, si yo no percibí ni un tufillo de un arma tan poderosa…pues entonces tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Aun así, estoy intentando concederte el beneficio de la duda. Pero tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Después de todo, yo soy el que le transmitió las sospechas acerca del viejo Aliento de Muerto- y de nuevo el muy idiota confesó todo su plan "malévolo"…bastante cliché si me permito decir.**_

Por lo ultimo dicho, todos miraron a Ares, el cual sudaba de manera profusa buscando alguna manera de librarse de esto debido a que tanto Zeus como Poseidon y Hades lo estaban mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y liberando parte de su aura intimidando a los Romanos y a los mas pequeños de los griegos, y haciendo que el Dios casi moje sus pantalones de la presión

 _ **-¿Tú le dijiste que Hades robó el rayo? – repito nuevamente en mi vida, sabiendo perfectamente lo que me iba a contestar.**_

 _ **-Claro. Culpar a alguien de algo para empezar una guerra es el truco más viejo del mundo. En cierto sentido, tienes que agradecerme tu patética misión- oh Caos, dame fuerzas para no abofetear al infeliz que tengo delante de mí.**_

 _ **-Generaste una posible guerra, solo para darme una misión. Vaya…gracias por ser tan generoso- digo con todo el sarcasmo posible, que hasta un niño de tres años se hubiese dado cuenta.**_

 _ **-Eh, ya ves que soy un tío generoso. Tú hazme ese trabajito, y yo te ayudaré en el tuyo. Les prepararé el resto del viaje- no debo golpearte, no debo golpearte, no debo golpearte.**_

-eres en verdad un idiota ares, se que te gustan las guerras, pero comenzar una en tu propia familia es bajo, incluso para ti-dijo Hefestos suspirando por el comportamiento de su hermano, el cual desvió la mirada

 _ **-Estamos bastante bien por nuestra cuenta padre- escucho decir a Clar mientras recitaba mi nuevo mantra en mi cabeza.**_

 _ **-Sí, seguro. Sin dinero. Sin coche. Sin ninguna idea de a qué se enfrentan. Ayúdame y quizá le cuente algo que necesita saber. Algo sobre su madre- dijo mientras me señalaba con un dedo, pues parece que no se enseñaron que es de mala educación hacer eso.**_

 _ **-¿Mi madre? – replico usando mi mejor voz de asombro y preocupación.**_

 _ **Sonrió. Creyendo que él tenía la sartén por el mango. Es una lástima que dentro de unos días no pueda tener la misma opinión. Creo que le mostraré un pequeño truco que Hermes utilizó antes de sucumbir ante las fuerzas combinadas de Gaea y Tártaro.**_

Al oír esto Hermes se desmayo por la sorpresa de saber su muerte, Apolo lo ayudo a que no se golpeara al desmayarse, y cuando despertó estaba con la mirada perdida procesando la información mientras preocupada a sus hijos al ver su expresión, con lo cual se decidió seguir leyendo

 _ **-Eso te interesa, eh? El parque acuático está a un kilómetro y medio al oeste, en Delancy. No puedes perderte. Busca la atracción del Túnel del Amor- en serio Dite, hasta cuando seguirás fingiendo que te gusta estar al lado de este tarado…Geez, dame unos días y podremos, o, mejor dicho, podré volver a verte y alejar la presencia detestable de este imberbe.**_

 _ **-Antes de que te vayas, déjame preguntarte algo. Cuándo provocaste la cizaña en el Olimpo… ¿pensaste en que tus hijos tarde o temprano tendrán que luchar y lo más posible morir en un producto vanidoso de tu cabeza? – le cuestiono, haciendo que brevemente abra sus ojos y mire por un segundo a su hija.**_

 _ **-Tienes suerte de haberme encontrado a mí, pringado, y no a algún otro Olímpico. Con los maleducados no son tan comprensivos como yo. Volveremos a vernos aquí cuando termines. No me defraudes- repitió como la primera vez, excepto que ahora he implantado una idea que le hará cuestionarse sus elecciones.**_

 _ **Después de eso Ares desapareció, sin dejar evidencia alguna de que estuvo aquí con nosotros.**_

 _ **-Puro carisma tu querido padre. Al menos no es un idiota como el que tenemos en el campamento- digo con cara de palo, haciendo que Grover se ahogue con su comida, y que Clar suelte una sonora carcajada.**_

-se nota que en verdad a los dos los tiene en muy alta estima hermanos-le dijo Apolo de manera burlona, haciendo que los dos mencionados lo miraran mal, lo cual le saco una carcajada al Dios de las Profecías

 _ **Llegamos a Waterland al atardecer. Mi mente tan solo estaba fija en la ducha que se hallaba en su interior. Apestaba, me sentía incómodo. Y sabía perfectamente que Clar se sentía de la misma manera.**_

 _ **Sin contar tampoco que mi cabeza me estaba jugando una mala pasada, enviándome imágenes de nosotros dos, bañándonos juntos. Realmente odia las hormonas juveniles.**_

 _ **La puerta principal estaba cerrada con candado y protegida con alambre de espino. Dentro, enormes y secos toboganes, tubos y tuberías se enroscaban por todas partes, en dirección a las piscinas vacías.**_

 _ **-Bueno… ¿Y cómo entramos? – preguntó curioso G-man, haciendo que una idea brille en mi cabeza.**_

 _ **-Mi querida amazona, ¿me haría el honor de patear ese insulso candado y permitirnos la entrada? – pregunto, mientras hacía una reverencia burlona.**_

 _ **-Patán- me dijo Clar, la cual me golpeó juguetonamente en la nuca y reventó el candado con su lanza.**_

Clarisse sonrió con un sonrojo al ver como ellos se trataban, la hacia sentirse como una niña haciendo que las demás chicas que sentían algo por Percy le miraran mal ya que ellas todavía no aparecían en la historia

 _ **Encontramos la tienda de souvenirs que había quedado abierta. Aún había mercancía en las estanterías, como ropa, mochilas, pelotas…**_

 _ **-Miren, hay duchas. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos y nos bañamos? – pregunto, con un brillo en mis ojos que podría traducirse como esperanza por un poco de agua y jabón.**_

 _ **-Querido, no hacía falta preguntar. Hace días quería cambiarme de ropa, menos mal que no perdimos nuestras mochilas en el viaje del autobús- respondió Clarisse, dirigiéndose a una de las duchas.**_

 _ **No debo seguirla, no debo seguirla, no debo seguirla. A como va todo esto, creo que me voy a morir primero por no poder hacer algo con ellas que por mi enfermedad. Odio mi vida.**_

Esto hizo que los semidioses griegos, y parte de los romanos junto con los dioses Apolo Hermes, y sorpresivamente Hefestos se rían a costa de las cosas que piensa el chico, se ve que tiene una suerte de estar en situaciones graciosas

 _ **En pocos minutos estuvimos todos bien limpitos y cambiaditos. Creo que mi pelo había vuelto a brillar luego de quitar toda la roña que tenía encima.**_

 _ **Al cabo de un minuto de caminata, la cual yo lideraba, encontramos el famoso "Túnel del amor". Una piscina vacía gigante, rodeada por alrededor de una docena de estatuas de Cupido, las cuales fueron construidas por la mente perversa y genial de Hefestos. Y como broche final, en el fondo había un bote, en donde estaban el escudo de Ares y la bufanda preferida de Dite.**_

 _ **-Okey…bajamos, lo tomamos y nos largamos- proclamó Clar, queriendo bajar, solo para ser frenada de golpe cuando la sujeté del cuello de su remera.**_

 _ **-No tan rápido amor. Primero debes fijarte bien en tu entorno. ¿Ves aquellas estatuas? Dime que letra tienen dibujadas- le digo suavemente mientras le indicaba las imágenes de mármol de Cupido.**_

 _ **-Eta…- me responde.**_

 _ **-¿Y a quien representa esa firma? – le vuelvo a preguntar, pues mi motivo no era hacerla sentir mal, sino enseñarle a ver lo que la rodea. Que no cometa los mismos errores que yo tuve mi primera vez.**_

-el chico es observador, reconoció mi firma y no quiere caer en la trampa otra vez, es inteligente-elogio el Dios Herrero impresionado de las habilidades del chico, era un hijo de poseidon bastante inusual, pero le agrada bastante su actitud

 _ **-A Hefestos. Es una trampa. ¡Diablos! ¡Casi caigo en ella! – empezaba a gritar y agitarse, solo para detenerse abruptamente cuando la abracé y empecé a acariciar su espalda.**_

 _ **-Shhh…está bien, no pasó nada. No debes ponerte de esa manera Clar. Si no me hubiese dado cuenta primero, lo más seguro es que hubiésemos sido los dos que quedásemos prendados a lo que sea que haya allí- la tranquilizo susurrándole al oído.**_

 _ **-¿Entonces cómo haremos para recuperar lo pedido? – un tembloroso y preocupado Grover nos preguntó.**_

 _ **-Si las duchas que utilizamos tenían agua en ellas, entonces en las tuberías que componen este lugar deben de tener un remanente aún. Grover ve a la cabina con Clar y encuentren el botón de encendido. Una vez que haya agua suficiente, intentaré controlarla para que me traigan el escudo y la bufanda- les explico, mientras los veo irse a la cabina de mando.**_

 _ **Los vi tocar todos los botones, mirándome de una forma que podría explicarse como: este lugar está vencido. A lo que tuve que ir con el plan B. Repetir lo que hice la primera vez. A pesar de que no me agote físicamente el tener que convocar el agua de las tuberías, tampoco significa que no me empiece a molestar los pulmones.**_

-me sigue preocupando esa enfermedad que tiene, veré que puedo hacer para alargar su esperanza de vida-murmuro Apolo bajo la mirada de la madre del chico y de sus futuras parejas

 _ **Las tuberías se sacudieron y el agua inundó lentamente la piscina, esta vez, comparado con la primera, tuve mayor control sobre el dominio de mi padre. El bote viró, se levantó con el nivel del agua. Me concentré en controlar el bote y logré que siguiera la corriente, a mi dirección, sin estrellarse contra las paredes ni activando las trampas del dios herrero.**_

 _ **Recogí la bufanda. Reflejaba destellos rosas y su aroma era una exquisita mezcla floral. Algo embriagador. Pero luego de haber pasado varios años junto a Dite, me terminé acostumbrando. Lo metí en la mochila, para regresarlo luego a su bella dueña.**_

 _ **Luego me hice del maldito escudo, a lo que pude respirar de tranquilidad cuando ninguna trampa fue activada. Les hice una seña a mis compañeros para que bajen, y salimos del parque.**_

 _ **El punto bueno de esta mini misión, fue que no tuve que pasar por los inconvenientes como en la línea temporal anterior.**_

 _ **El malo…no pude ver a Grover con la cabeza atorada en la foto gigante de Noo-Noo. Quería sacarle una foto para mi álbum**_

-uffff, al menos esa foto no existe hay, era demasiado vergonzosa- dijo Grover siendo consolado por Juniper mientras algunos reían de la reacción del conocido Sátiro

 _ **Ares estaba esperándonos en el aparcamiento del restaurante. Bastardo cómodo, que es incapaz de hacer frente a una trampa de su hermano.**_

 _ **-Bueno, bueno. No los han matado- comentó con un tono entre decepcionado y feliz.**_

 _ **-¿Decepcionado? ¿O te preocupas por nosotros, pero no quieres admitirlo? – le pregunté retóricamente.**_

 _ **Le arrojé su escudo. Era desproporcionado y se sentía incómodo en mis manos. El escudo con el grabado de la luna de Arty era mucho más fácil de manipular. Geez…debí de haberlo traído en vez de esconderlo en mi cabina.**_

 _ **-Ahí tienes tu juguete. Ahora danos el móvil para continuar nuestro viaje, y la información que tienes de mi madre- le digo en un tono seco, ya no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con él, quería meterme al puto camión y dormir con Clar en mis brazos.**_

 _ **Ares agarró el escudo y lo hizo girar en el aire como una masa de pizza. Cambió de forma y se convirtió en un chaleco antibalas. Se lo colocó por la espalda.**_

 _ **-¿Ves ese camión de ahí? Es su vehículo. Los conducirá directamente a Los Ángeles con una parada en Las Vegas- yupi, ahora puedo viajar en un roñoso camión que transporta ilegalmente animales exóticos.**_

-¿QUÉ TRANSPORTAN QUE?-pregunto de manera escandalizada tanto Deméter como Artemisa ya que eran las más apegadas a la naturaleza, mientras miran a Grover, el cual se encoge de miedo y se esconde en la espalda de Juniper

-D-descuiden mi señoras, l-los a-animales son liberados mas tarde-les dijo el sátiro para salir indemne y no sufrir su furia, lo cual hizo que ellas lo vean mas calmadas

 _ **-Rústico, se ve que lo tuyo no es la sutilidad. Ahora la información de mi madre si no es mucho problema- le vuelvo a pedir, pues me estaba por empezar a doler la cabeza por tanto esfuerzo que hice viéndoles la cara a varios idiotas el día de hoy.**_

 _ **-¿Estás seguro de que la soportarás? No está muerta- dijo haciéndose el misterioso…lo cual no era lo suyo perfectamente.**_

 _ **-Es un rehén, ¿la están utilizando para controlarme, no? – pregunto simulando algo de impresión.**_

 _ **-Así es. Ahora toma esta mochila. Volveremos a vernos, Percy Jackson. La próxima vez que te pelees, no descuides tu espalda- uy que miedo, el dios de la guerra me está advirtiendo que tendrá una rabieta, que miedo…tarado.**_

 _ **Sacó una mochila de nylon azul y me la lanzó. Contenía más ropa limpia para todos, veinte dólares, una bolsa llena de dracmas de oro y una bolsa de galletas Oreo con relleno doble. En síntesis, pura basura…bueno, quizás las galletas no tanto.**_

 _ **-Sí, si…lo que sea- le respondo agitando despreocupadamente una mano mientras le daba la espalda para irme hacia el camión tomado de la mano de su hija.**_

 _ **-Eso no ha sido muy inteligente, Percy. Lo más seguro es que lo has cabreado ahora- me dijo Clar en un susurro.**_

 _ **-Meh…ladra demasiado como para morder- le comento tranquilamente.**_

-JA, se nota que el chico en verdad te conoce hermano, eres demasiado sobre protector, pero no le harás nada por como trata a tu hija-le dijo Apolo de manera burlona haciendo que se gane una mirada irritada del Dios de la Guerra

 _ **El interior del camión estaba oscuro, hasta que destapé la espada de Zoe, la cual arrojó una débil luz broncínea sobre una escena muy triste, una cebra, un león albino y un topi. O como lo había llamado anteriormente, el antílope raro.**_

 _ **Antes de que Grover pudiese empezar a despotricar acerca de las injusticias de los mortales para con la naturaleza. Procedí a reacomodar las comidas de cada uno de los animales, les di agua purificada y le quité el globo que tenía en un cuerno el topi.**_

 _ **Con un movimiento de mi mano, hice que el viento, a partir del dominio de las tormentas, arrastrase afuera el hedor, las moscas, y refrescase el cubículo. Todo antes de que los traficantes arranquen el camión.**_

-se nota que su hijo es muy unido a la naturaleza señora Jackson- le menciono Connor Stoll a Sally, haciendo que ella afirme con la cabeza, y también haciendo que Grover vea con admiración al libro viendo que todo salió bastante diferente a la ultima vez

 _ **-Grover, ya que tú eres el más conectado a la naturaleza de los tres, diles que se tranquilicen y que los ayudaremos pronto- le pido a mi amigo el sátiro, quien asintió y fue a hablar con cada uno de los animales.**_

 _ **-Eso fue lindo de tu parte Percy. No sabía que tuvieses un lado defensor de la naturaleza- me dijo Clar, dándome un beso y burlándose juguetonamente a mi costa.**_

 _ **-Nadie merece pasar por algo así. Ya sea humano o de cualquier tipo. Ven vamos a descansar un rato ahora que podemos- le contesto, tomándola suavemente por la cintura, mientras me sentaba en un rincón, posicionándola entre mis piernas, con su cabeza recostada sobre mi pecho.**_

 _ **-¿Estás cansado verdad? Puede que no me lo digas, pero puedo verlo en tus ojos Percy. Descansa, yo te avisaré cuando lleguemos a destino- lo que me dijo me sorprendió, me hizo sonreír y también logró que la abracé fuertemente, aspirando el delicioso aroma que despedía su cuello, el cual besé suavemente, antes de dormirme.**_

 _ **Bien.**_

 _ **Quería dormir plácidamente con la mujer que amo en mis brazos.**_

 _ **Lo logré, pero me tuve que aguantar los tediosos sueños que venían con ello. El lado malo…escuchar a los idiotas de mi queridísimo abuelo paterno y su perra poseída.**_

 _ **El lado bueno, ver a Thalia, aunque sea en un sueño. ¡Je! La puedo besar y lo más seguro que no lo recuerde cuando salga del pino.**_

Esto hizo que Thalia se sonrojara de manera furiosa ya que es nombrada por primera vez en el libro, y poniéndola alegre de que iba a ser besada, aunque sea en un sueño compartido, esto también hizo que la creciente molestia de Artemisa y Zoe incrementara más mientras sigue la lectura, haciendo que ellas entren en una etapa de negación por lo que estaban empezando a sentir por Percy

 _ **-Venga, Percy. No eres tonto, ¿verdad? Agarra el lápiz- oía al profesor que me tenía haciendo la tarea de matemáticas, mientras yo estaba con un chaleco de fuerza. Pobre diablo, ahora puedo hacer tranquilamente ecuaciones de materias universitarias sin sudar. Todo gracias a Tena.**_

 _ **Miré hacia el pupitre de al lado y vi a Thals sentada allí, también con camisa de fuerza. Tenía mi edad, el pelo negro y revuelto, peinado a lo punk, los ojos azules esta vez, sus carnosos labios pintados suavemente con un color rojo, y sus hermosas pecas en la nariz, completando así la imagen perfecta que siempre tuvo.**_

La descripción detallada de su aspecto hecho de esa forma hizo que el sonrojo de Thalia se volviera mas intenso de ser posible aparte de que puso su mirada de manera tímida en el piso con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, sumado al aumento de la molestia de las demás chicas ya que ellas han sido excluidas de la historia por ahora

 _ **La observaba tranquilamente forcejear con la camisa de fuerza, me lanzaba una airada mirada de frustración y espetaba:**_

 _ **-Bueno, sesos de alga. Uno de los dos tendrá que salir de aquí- vaya cariño, siempre tan suave conmigo.**_

 _ **Me levanté de mi asiento y me deshice de mis retenes. Me acerqué a paso lento hasta quedar frente a frente, con nuestras narices rozándose. Pude ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos, y el rubor que teñía sus lindas mejillas.**_

 _ **Antes de que me diese cuenta, nuestros labios se estaban tocando. Sin la necesidad de ir más lejos por ahora. Corrí mi mano por su espalda, desatando las correas que la retenían, liberándola.**_

 _ **-No veremos muy pronto mi amor. Tan solo espera un poco más, por favor- dije mientras pasaba tiernamente mis dedos por su cara, disfrutando momentáneamente la suavidad de su piel.**_

 _ **Me alejé unos pasos y me despedí con una sonrisa. Solo para seguir con el siguiente escenario que debía presentarse en esta "pesadilla". Una vista panorámica de un abismo.**_

 _ **-Percy Jackson. Sí, veo que el intercambio ha funcionado- y no sabes cuánto la has cagado por eso, abuelo. Te desmembraré poco a poco, disfrutando ver la desesperación que me darán tus ojos.**_

Todos los dioses abren los ojos desmesuradamente al oír mencionada la palabra "abuelo", esto hizo que todas las divinidades se miraran de manera nerviosa ya teniendo una idea de quien es esa persona

 _ **-¿Y no sospecha nada? – volvió a preguntar. Idiota, se cada movimiento posible que puedas hacer y doce diferentes maneras para desbaratar tus planes.**_

 _ **-Nada, mi señor. Está totalmente en la inopia- sigue creyendo eso Castellan, sigue con tu ignorancia…**_

 _ **-Un engaño tras otro. Excelente- creo que no valía la pena dejar a Thals para escuchar la charla de estos dos imbéciles.**_

 _ **-En serio, mi señor, hacen bien en llamaros el Retorcido, ¿pero era esto realmente necesario? Podría haberos traído lo que robé directamente…- si…claro, y Ares es un caballero inglés…**_

 _ **-¿Tú? Has mostrado tus límites con creces. Me habrías fallado por completo de no haber intervenido yo- auch, eso debió dolerle profundamente al perro traidor.**_

 _ **-Pero, mi señor…- ¡oh por amor a Zeus! ¡No te puedes sentir mal porque te dijo la verdad Castellan! ¡Eres un inútil con todas las letras!**_

 _ **-Haya paz, pequeño sirviente. Estos seis meses nos han rendido mucho. La ira de Zeus ha aumentado. Poseidón ha jugado su carta más desesperada. Ahora la usaremos contra él. Pronto obtendrás la recompensa que deseas, y tu venganza. En cuanto ambos objetos me sean entregados… Pero espera. Está aquí- vaya…sí que eres lento abuelo. La ironía de que seas un titán del tiempo. Creo que deberías enfocarte mejor en la agricultura y has de un buen uso a tu guadaña.**_

Ya para este punto, hasta los semidioses tenían una idea de la identidad del que hablaba con Castellan, el cual ardía de rabia y se retorcía haciendo tintinear sus cadenas de Acero Estigia mientras los fulminaba a todos con su mirada, ya que el único ser que tenia los dominios del tiempo y de la agricultura era el Titán Kronos

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿Lo has convocado, mi señor? – pfff! Como si fuese necesario.**_

 _ **-No. Maldita sea la sangre de su padre: es demasiado voluble, demasiado impredecible. El chico ha venido solo- bueno, si en vez de tragar como un pato, hubieses masticado, no estaría aquí para aguantar tus berrinches.**_

 _ **-¡Imposible! – créeme Castellan, dijeron que era imposible que pudiese enamorarme de Tena… ¡y al final tuve un hijo hermoso con ella!**_

 _ **-¡Para un débil como tú, puede! Así que… ¿quieres soñar con tu misión, joven mestizo? Pues te lo concederé- meh! Ya me estaba aburriendo…**_

 _ **La escena cambiaba una vez más, y esto ya se estaba poniendo cansador. Así que decidí despertarme para evitar una molestia.**_

 _ **La respiración suave de la belleza en mis brazos, me decía que aún estaba dormida.**_

 _ **Verla tan tranquila me hacía agradecer una vez más al trato que hice con Caos. Aunque sea temporal, aprovecharé para salvarlas y darles una oportunidad de que tengan un final feliz.**_

 _ **Sé que estaba actuando de manera egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo. Se perfectamente que, si me relaciono sentimentalmente con cada una de ellas, al final las lastimaré. Pero hasta que ese fatídico día llegue, me preocuparé en hacerlas lo más felices que pueda. Todas y cada una de ellas se lo merece. Tanto por lo que han pasado, como por haberles fallado una vez.**_

-ohhh, pues haremos que cambies ese pensamiento, nosotras trataremos de hacerte feliz a ti también Percy-murmuro Bianca, pero se escucho perfectamente ya que todos estaban en silencio, haciendo sonrojar a la gran mayoría de las chicas interesadas en Percy y haciendo sonreír tanto a Sally como a poseidon, por ver como ellas se preocupaban por su hijo

 _ **Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mi cara, mientras me aferraba firmemente al cuerpo cálido de Clar. Absorbiendo su esencia, disfrutando de su presencia y su amor. Dejando besos en la coronilla de su cabeza, lo cual provocaba que se moviese un poco, reacomodándose y soltando palabras sueltas como: Percy, amor, lindo.**_

 _ **Me saco una sonrisa su ternura y quería que esto nunca se acabe. Pero justo en ese momento el camión empezó a detenerse.**_

 _ **Habíamos llegado a Las Vegas.**_

 _ **Sacudí a Clar por el hombro. La cual se despertó casi al instante mirándome fijamente.**_

 _ **-El camión ha parado. Vendrán a ver los animales. Despertaré a Grover y nos esconderemos- le dije mientras procedía a zamarrear a mi amigo la cabra humana.**_

 _ **Nos escondimos detrás de unas bolsas que contenían nabos y esperamos a que los traficantes lleguen.**_

 _ **Las puertas traseras chirriaron al abrirse. La luz del sol y el calor se colaron dentro.**_

 _ **-¡Qué asco! Ojalá transportáramos electrodomésticos. ¿Tienes calor, chaval? - le preguntó al león, y le vació el resto del cubo directamente en la cara, después no quieren que algo malo les pase…idiotas, el karma les morderá el trasero.**_

-en verdad odie, odio, y seguiré odiando a esos idiotas-dijo Grover con algo de veneno en su voz, haciendo que varios lo vean sorprendidos porque nunca han visto esa faceta del sátiro antes, lo cual hizo sonreír a todos los dioses que estaban ligados con la naturaleza

 _ **El león rugió, indignado. Si no hubiese estado en esa situación, lo más seguro es que se lo hubiese comido al instante.**_

 _ **-Vale, vale, tranquilo- dijo el hombre, pobre diablo, en unos segundos no sabrás que te sucedió.**_

 _ **El camionero le lanzó al topi una bolsa de Happy Meal aplastada. Le dedicó una sonrisita malévola a la cebra. Y yo me estaba debatiendo entre golpearlos hasta la inconsciencia o patearles una y otra vez las pelotas.**_

 _ **-¿Qué tal te va, Rayas? Al menos de ti nos deshacemos en esta parada. ¿Te gustan los espectáculos de magia? Éste te va a encantar. ¡Van a serrarte por la mitad! – creo que fue suficiente, me concentré un poco y con la humedad en el ambiente hice dos carámbanos de hielo. Los golpeé en la cabeza lo suficientemente duro como para complacer mi disgusto y el de mis compañeros.**_

 _ **Abrimos las jaulas y le pedí a Grover que les indicase un camino seguro para donde quieran que vayan.**_

 _ **Grover levantó las manos y le dijo algo a la cebra en idioma cabra, una bendición enseñada en un principio por Pan.**_

 _ **-Vamos, salgamos de este camión asqueroso- dije tomando la mano de Clar y saliendo de ahí, viendo como los animales se alejaban por las calles.**_

-al menos la tuvimos mas sencillo que la ultima vez, eso es bueno-dijo nuestro querido Señor de lo Salvaje suspirando de manera aliviada al ver que todo salió muchísimo mejor a como el lo recordaba

 _ **Pasamos junto al Monte Casio y el MGM. Dejamos atrás unas pirámides, un barco pirata y la estatua de la Libertad, una réplica bastante pequeña pero que me provocó la misma añoranza. La cara de Tena había sido el modelo original de la estatua.**_

 _ **Caminamos unos minutos más, hasta llegar delante del Hotel Casino Loto. Me debatí entre entrar o seguir mi camino. Pero al final decidí por entrar. ¿Por qué? Bueno, primero que nada, nos bañaremos como se debe, comeremos algo, me haré de una tarjeta de crédito gratis, y si la posibilidad se presenta me comprare algo de recuerdo para regalarles a mis amores.**_

aquí Hades se alarmo un poco al ver el hotel donde iban a entrar, aunque esperaba que no les pasara nada malo allí adentro, mientras que algunas se sonrojaron al ver que el les compraría regalos a ellas

 _ **El portero nos sonrió.**_

 _ **-Ey, chicos. Parecen cansados. ¿Quieren entrar y descansar? – bueno…si nos los pides así.**_

 _ **Entramos tranquilamente y Grover junto a Clarisse exclamaron:**_

 _ **-Wow!– a veces las grandes frases sobran.**_

 _ **-Eh! Bienvenidos al Casino Loto. Aquí tienen la llave de su habitación- dijo el recepcionista, entregándonos unas llaves.**_

 _ **-Esto, pero… - fingí mascullar.**_

 _ **-No, no. La cuenta está pagada. No tienen que pagar nada ni dar propinas. Sencillamente suban a la última planta, habitación cuatro mil uno. Si necesitan algo, como más burbujas para la bañera caliente, o platos en el campo de tiro, lo que sea, llamen a recepción. Aquí tienen sus tarjetas Lotus Cash. Funcionan en los restaurantes y en todos los juegos y atracciones- ¡gracias tío Hades!**_

 _ **Nos entregó a cada uno una tarjeta de crédito verde. Siempre atesoraré este pedazo de plástico.**_

 _ **-Disfruten de su estancia- no sonrías tanto amigo, con mi dominio del tiempo, puedo saber exactamente cuánto estoy aquí metido.**_

 _ **Subimos al ascensor y buscamos nuestra habitación. La cuatro mil uno. Era una suite con tres dormitorios separados y un bar lleno de caramelos, refrescos y patatas. Línea directa con el servicio de habitaciones. Toallas mullidas, camas de agua y almohadas de plumas. Una gran pantalla de televisión por satélite e internet de alta velocidad. En el balcón había otra bañera de agua caliente y, como había dicho el botones, una máquina para disparar platos y una escopeta, así que se podía lanzar palomas de arcilla por encima del horizonte de Las Vegas y llenarlas de plomo. Cosa que a Afrodita no le gustaría una mierda si se enterase.**_

-¿¡QUE TIENEN QUE COSA!? Hades, me dirás donde esta ese hotel para resolver eso ¿entiendes? ¿ENTIENDES?- le grito Afrodita a hades mientras lo agarraba de los hombros asustándolo por su reacción tan repentina, sensación que fue compartida por todos, incluyendo a sus hijas, ya cuando se calmo cuando hades prometió decirle la dirección, se pudo continuar con la lectura del capitulo

 _ **-Antes que nada. Primero deben saber que estamos metidos en una versión moderna de la región de los comedores de Loto. Así que no debemos gastar nuestro tiempo en tonterías. Aprovechemos para bañarnos y tener un cambio de ropa. Coman solo lo que haya aquí, pero no aceptemos lo que nos ofrezcan abajo. Con suerte cuando salgamos abra pasado un día y medio como mucho- les explico rápidamente, viendo como sus ojos se abren por la revelación, solo para contestarme con un movimiento de cabeza.**_

 _ **-Genial. Absolutamente genial- gimió disgustado Grover.**_

 _ **-Si es así, entonces yo pediré la ducha en primer lugar- nos dijo Clar, dándome un beso y dirigiéndose al baño.**_

 _ **-Aprovecha a comer algo G-man, yo no tengo hambre por el momento, así que aprovecharé a ver si encuentro algo de interés y regreso rápidamente. No me demoro- digo a mi amigo, mientras el comienza a abrir unas bolsas de papas y me da el visto bueno.**_

 _ **Salí de la habitación y me dirigí directamente a la tienda de souvenirs. Tenía pensado aprovechar considerablemente la tarjeta a mi disposición en la compra de algunos artículos. Vi unos peluches que curiosamente, estaban establecidos en un cierto patrón de orden. Cada muñeco de felpa representaba el animal de cada dios. Vi unos perros, algunos delfines, unas águilas. Me decidí en tomar uno de un burrito para Tia, una paloma para Dite, uno que parecía a Pumba del Rey León para Clar, uno de un búho para Tena. Para Arty me sentía en un dilema, podía comprar una de un ciervo, o uno que era de un hombre que estaba ahorcado, con un cuchillo en el corazón y tres flechas en su entrepierna.**_

esto hizo sonrojar a cada una de las nombradas, debido a que el chico en verdad sabia como regalarles un detalle que ellas valorarían, aunque tanto atenea como Artemisa seguían sin aceptar que empezaban a sentir algo por el, las demás estaban felices de los regalos que iban a recibir

 _ **Tomé los dos. Como algunos dicen, mejor que sobre a que falte.**_

 _ **Antes de pagar todo, tomé un ramillete de rosas blancas y le pedí al vendedor si podía facilitarme un papel y una lapicera.**_

 _ **Alla mia cara:**_

 _ **Io do questi splendidi fiori in modo da sapere quanto ti amo.**_

 _ **Voglio che tu sappia che non si deve dubitare della sua bellezza, e si deve sempre avere fede.**_

 _ **Ci si vede presto il mio amore. Attendere per me per favore.**_

 _ **L'amore, il tuo ammiratore segreto.**_

 _ **-Por favor, entregue esto a la señorita Di Angelo de la habitación tres mil uno. Si pregunta de parte de quien, dígale que es un admirador- le pido al vendedor, luego de pagar por mis compras, y meter las bolsas con los peluches en mi mochila.**_

En cuanto termino de leer la carta, la fogata que estaba entre los dioses y sus hijos se elevo y lanzo hacia Bianca un ramillete de rosas blancas sospechosamente iguales a los descritos en el libro, y que también tenían una carta, la cual fue leída por la semidiosa hija de hades, logrando que se sonrojara furiosamente haciendo que un tomate se quedara pálido si se le comparaba al rojo de su cara

 _ **Luego de hacer eso, me dirigí inmediatamente al cuarto que nos habían dado y me di un baño. Comí un poco de la comida chatarra que había allí y procedí a irnos de nuevo de ese lugar maldito.**_

 _ **-Venga, vamos. Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí será demasiado tarde- les dije, liderando el camino hacia la salida del hotel.**_

 _ **El botones del Loto se acercó presuroso.**_

 _ **-Bueno, bueno, ¿están listos para las tarjetas platino? – antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, recubrí mi mano con una capa de hielo y le quité la tarjeta, metiéndola rápidamente en mi bolsillo.**_

Hades sonrió al ver que el chico no se dejo influenciar por el aura del lugar, ni comió nada para entrar en trance y quedarse eternamente, el chico le agradaba cada vez mas

 _ **-Nos vamos- le dije secamente, pasando por su lado y saliendo al exterior, ignorando el aumento de olor y ruido que trataban de inducirme a que no me vaya.**_

 _ **Salimos del Casino Loto y corrimos por la acera. Era por la mañana, muy distinto que la primera vez, pero debía corroborar el día exacto en el que estábamos. Fui hasta el quiosco más cercano, miré la fecha de un periódico. Era 17 de junio. Habíamos pasado un día y medio dentro del Casino Lotus, tal como lo había predicho.**_

 _ **Nos quedaban cuatro días para la fecha límite, y esta vez pensaba hacer las cosas bien. Si tenía suerte, en el momento que consiga el rayo y le patee el trasero a Ares, cuando llegue al Olimpo, podría ver a mis amores.**_

-vamos a ver quien le patea el trasero a quien, porque dudo que me pueda ganar-dijo el mencionado Dios de la Guerra haciéndose el importante, logrando que todos los dioses giraran sus ojos de forma exasperada por su actitud

-bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿quien quiere leer el siguiente?-pregunto Zoe mirando a la multitud de semidioses hasta que alguien levanto la mano y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la teniente de la Diosa de la Caza

\- yo lo leeré señorita Zoe-le dijo leo Valdez agarrando el libro de las manos de la hija del Titán Atlas, a la vez que iba a sentarse en su asiento para leer el próximo capitulo

 _muy bien, hasta aquí llega el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ahora, explicando el motivo de mi tardanza para publicar, en un principio fue porque mi inspiración se fue completamente, pero ya últimamente fue por problemas eléctricos que hubo en todo el país y no me dejaban escribir porque la luz no duraba el tiempo suficiente para que yo escribiera, pero estos últimos tres días aproveche que no se fue la luz para empezar a escribir como un desgraciado, así que espero que en verdad les guste el capitulo, nos vemos en el siguiente (el cual tardare menos en publicarlo, así que no desesperen) Atte: red snorlax 42_


	9. nota

Se que la gran mayoría de ustedes(si no es que todos) esperaban un nuevo capítulo, pero me disculpo si no es así, pero tengo una excusa, queda de ustedes si la creen o no, la excusa es que estuve 6 meses sin internet, usando nada mas los datos móviles de mi teléfono, en dichos 6 meses, estuve 4 sin escribir, y en los otros dos escribía de forma intermitente, pero al menos puedo decirles que ya el capítulo 8 de la historia esta mas o menos a la mitad, y puede que dentro de poco lo termine y lo publique para que puedan seguir leyendo, en verdad me disculpo por no publicar antes, pero como ya mencione, fueron por motivos superiores a mi, sin mas que decir, me despido

Red fuera


End file.
